Nick and Miley
by eemah
Summary: Nick is a jock with a beautiful girlfriend. Miley is a nerd with only one best friend named Leslie. What happens when the two become partners for an English project? Nick's mom's dying? Miley's dad is an alcoholic? Total Niley. CHAPTER 15 IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Full Summary:_**

**_Nick is the jock of High school, and Miley is the geek. They have been living next door from one another for a while, but never noticed each other. Until the day that there English teacher gives them an assignment together._**

**_Miley: Lives with her dad, mom, and sister. She is a Sophomore in High School in this story. Her best friend is Leslie._**

**_Nick: Lives with his Mom, Dad, Kevin, Joe, and his little brother Frankie. Is also a Sophomore in this story._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Miley:_**

She awoke to the sound of her mother and father arguing again. This time it was serious. She heard a small knock on the door, and her little sister Kayla walked in.

"What's the matter?" She asked already knowing the answer. As she waved her sister to come and join her in her queen sized bed.

Kayla quickly ran inside of Miley's bed and embraced her big sisters hug. "Are mommy and daddy going to get a divorce?" She asked as she was still hugging her sister.

Miley kissed her little sister on the top of her head. "I don' t know."

"Was it always like this?"

Miley stopped hugging her sister and looked her into the eyes. "No" She paused before she began. "When you were about two it was always happiness, but then daddy lost his job. Then he began to drink, and all of the arguing began."

"I don't remember the good times. All I ever remember is the fighting."

Miley reached into her nightstand and took out a picture. "Here." She said as she gave it to her sister.

Kayla looked at the picture confused. "What's this?"

"This is our last family vacation before all the arguing started. We went to Disney Land and daddy took me on this big roller coaster. I was scared, but he told me that I could trust him. And every time I feel like there is nothing good happening in my life. This picture reminds me of how it used to be, and I want you to have it."

"Wow, thanks Miley." Kayla said happily.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Kayla nodded her head yes.

"You can sleep on the other side."

Kayla smiled happily and jumped on the other side of the bed.

* * *

**_Nick:_**

Nick woke up to the bright sun in his face, and the smell of his brothers smelly under arms. "Ewwww..." He screamed as he woke up.

Kevin laughed at his little brother. "What's the matter, Bro? Can't take the smell of man oder?"

"That's not man oder." He replied sleepily. He scratched his head, and rubbed his brown hair up and down. "That's just plain smelly arm pits." He finished.

Kevin jumped on top of his brother and began to shove his face in the pillow. "Learn your plasm little brother." He bullied.

"Get off, before I'm late for school." Nick said.

"No, not until you say your sorry, and that I'm the best Jonas there is."

Nick flipped Kevin over and began to shoved him into the pillow. "No way in hell."

"Did I just hear somebody swear in my house?" Theresa Jonas came into the room. "Nicholas get off of your brother."

"Mom, he started."

"And I'm finishing. Now get off of your brother and go get in the shower."

Nick got off of his brother and looked at him. "Fine." He stated and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Miley at School:_**

Miley walked the halls with her head down. There was no reason for picking them up, because she might as well have been invisible to the world.

"Hey, Miles." Her best friend came up to her and said.

"Hey, Les. How's life?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Boring." She replied following her best friend to her locker.

Miley put her books in her locker and looked at her best friend. Who was obviously drooling over some boy she was never going to get. "Who is he?" She asked as she closed her locker and looked at where her friend was staring.

"His name is Nick Jonas. He is like the hottest, jock in the world."

Miley looked him up and down. "He's not all that." Miley lied. Actually she thought he was pretty cute, but she had gone through this a long time ago. There was no way on earth that a guy like that would be interested in a girl like her. SO she just learned how to shun them out of her life.

"Are you kidding me he is dreamy." Leslie replied to Miley's earlier statement. "But of course he goes out with that Lisa girl." Leslie said in disgust.

Miley knew Lisa. She was the girl that Miley wanted to be. She was popular, and she had a great body. She could get any boy she wanted, and she had the boy that everybody wanted. She was slim, with red hair, and she had a model look to her.

"Anyway, might as well just go to class. It's not like there is anything else to do." Leslie said.

"Yeah, I have to go to AP English." Miley said making her way to her class.

* * *

**_Nick At School:_**

Nick laughed at his friend Josh's joke. He was the pitcher for the varsity baseball team that Nick was on. He was holding his girlfriend Lisa by the waist.

"Man, I can't believe that the Baylong, Seagulls think there going to beat us."

"I know they have no idea what's coming for them." Nick laughed at the thought. The team was undefeated and had been undefeated since 1999.

"Yeah, especially with my baby Nick on the team." Lisa chimed in as she hit him on the behind.

Nick kind of blushed at his girlfriend. She was great and everything, but all he felt was physical attraction to her. The only reason he stayed with her was out of spite. Just because he knew that every guy wanted her and he had her.

The bell rang indicating they had one minute to get to their classes.

"Aite, man I got to go before my Math teacher has my ass." Josh said giving his friend a five and running to class.

"Finally I have you all to myself." Lisa said wrapping her arms around her man. She placed small kisses behind his ear. "You know..." She whispered. "I have the house to myself tonight..." She said seductively in his ear.

"Baby, I wish I could, but I got to baby-sit Frankie tonight." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Nickie, what's the matter?" She asked in a dull voice. "I mean I know you want me. Why haven't we had sex in like three months?" She asked upset.

"Lisa, I just don't feel right about having sex with you anymore." He said slowly.

"Why the hell, not?"

"Well, I sort of made this promise to my dad. That I wouldn't have sex until I was ready. I just really don't feel ready."

"You already had sex with me. Did you forget that night?" Lisa asked confused. "Wait" She paused for a second. "Was that your first time?"

Nick didn't want to lie, but this came down to his manhood. "No, I lost my virginity when I was eleven." He lied.

"Good, because it sure didn't feel like it was your first."

"I have to go to English." He said hearing the bell ring meaning that he was already late to his AP English class.

Lisa went over to him and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Try not to miss me."

Nick smiled after the kiss, and then ran into his English class.

* * *

**_Miley's POV"_**

I was sitting in my English class, listening to the teacher talk, when he walked in... He was wearing his Baseball jacket, and his brown curly hair floating in the wind.

What am I talking about? I can't like him. There is no way in hell that I could like him. She tried to shake the thought from her mind.

* * *

**_Nick' POV:_**

I walked in on my teacher telling the class of some project. The teacher didn't say anything to me, because she was in the middle of something.

I went in the back of the class room and looked around. I still couldn't believe that I made it to an AP class. I was actually kind of smart, but I never let any of my friends know that.

I would be the clown of their jokes. I looked at some brunette girl. She was the prettiest girl in the class. Well, she had the potential to be.

All she ever wore was her hair in a messy bun, she had glasses on, and she dressed pretty well. Today she had on a DKNY shirt, and pants, with a pair of vans on her feet. He never really noticed her until a week ago. When she tripped and fell in front of him and all of her friends. They all laughed, then she picked up her books and walked away with her face red.

He didn't know why she caught his eye. She was the exact opposite of everything he was taught was beautiful. But for some reason he couldn't stop looking at her.

* * *

**_Nobody's POV:_**

"Now, the research paper is going to be assigned by a pair. I will give the pair a topic on which the research paper will be on. I want the paper to be at least eleven pages long. The sources and title pages will not count as the eleven pages."

"Now I will assign partners. I want..." She paused and went over to her paper where she put all of the pairs on.

"Rachel and Mike." She pointed to the two. "You guys are doing Global Warming."

"Lily and James. You two are doing the history of computers."

"Miley and Nick. You two are doing The Middle Ages."

"Oh no!" Miley sighed at the thought of having to spend actual time with him. He is probably a brainless-idiot. She thought to herself.

* * *

**_End:_**

**_I am a total Niley fan. I think that they are so cute together. And as a fan I know that Nick wears a Purity bracelet stating that he is going to stay a virgin until marriage, but I wanted him not to be a virgin. What jock do you know that is still a virgin?_**

**_I also want to thank whomever reviews because they do mean a lot to me..._**


	2. Home Life

The bell rang for the class to end. Miley immediately got up and went over to her English teacher Mrs. Ryan. "You can not pair me up with Nick Jonas." She told her teacher. 

"Well, Ms. Cyrus I think I just did." She said placing her hands on her desk.

"Mrs. Ryan, I want a new partner." She demanded.

"Miley, you are stuck with him for like two weeks. Just deal with it."

Miley sighed in anger. She rolled her eyes and left the classroom. She looked at Leslie who was at her locker waiting for her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got paired up with Nick Jonas for an English project." Miley said irritated.

"Are you kidding me?" Leslie looked at her best friend like she had five heads. "I wish I were you."

"I wish you were me to. I mean I can't afford a bad grade in that class. It's an AP class."

"Wait, Nick Jonas is in an AP class?" Leslie asked confused.

"I know. He probably just charmed his way into the class. Unlike me. I had to work my ass off to get into that class."

Leslie looked at her best friend like she was a famous pop star. "You are going to be by yourself in a room with Nick Jonas!" She said excited.

"Leslie, you're not listening to me!" Miley said even more annoyed. "I'm probably going to be doing all the work, while he IM's his girlfriend Lisa." She said in disgust.

"You are one weird girl." Leslie told her friend. "You are like the only girl in school who wouldn't like to be in a room by themselves with Nick Jonas."

"Why do you keep saying his full name like he is a rock star, or something?"

"Because he is Nick Jonas."

Miley closed her locker and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Nick walked over to Miley with a nice smile on. "So I guess where going to be partners." He said trying to be sarcastic.

Miley looked at him with a dead expression on her face.

"You're Nick Jonas!" Leslie said pushing her best friend out of the way to make her way over to him.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I am Leslie Webster. I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you." She said with a huge smile.

"Okay..." He said kind of creped out by the girl. "Can I speak to Miley alone?"

"Sure, whatever you say." She said backing away. "I hope I can meet you again."

Nick nodded his head yeah and then looked back over to Miley. "Look, I know that you might not like me, but we going to be partners and I think we should..."

"Meet me at the Public library after school tomorrow. Do you know where that is?" She asked with an attitude.

Nick was taken aback by Miley's realness. He never thought of her as a girl that actually was up front, or even talked. "Yeah..I know where it is."

"Good." She said and then walked past him to get to her next period class.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked sneaking up behind her boyfriend.

"Lisa?"

Lisa laughed at her boyfriend. "Nicky, who was that?" She repeated her question as she put her arms around him.

"Sorry I was surprised to see you. She is a girl in my English class."

"Why were you talking to her?" She said pushed away from him. She put her hand on her hips and looked in his eyes.

"Why can't I talk to her?"

"Because Nick their are two kind of people in this world." She started kissing his cheek. "Their are people like us. Who are popular and cute." She kissed him behind the ear. "Then there are people who want to be like us." She whispered seductively.

Nick stood there and contemplated what his girlfriend had just told him.

"Do you understand?" Lisa pulled away from her boyfriend and asked.

Nick nodded his head yes, but the truth was he didn't understand. Why did there have to be a dividing line? Why were there labels? What if he did like Miley and he wanted to date her? Not like he ever would, because Miley was nowhere near into him.

"Good. Now do you want to come over tomorrow? I pulled some strings and got my parents to leave so we could have the whole place to ourselves." She hinted.

"I can't I have a project to do after school." He replied nervously.

"With that girl?"

"Her name is Miley..."

"Who the hell cares what her name is? Like I told you before in our world she is and always will be a nobody."

Nick looked at Lisa and could tell that she was serious about what she had just said. "You know what Lisa. I think I'm going to head to my next period class." He told her and walked away.

"Nicky!" She hollered at him while he left.

He wanted to turn around and tell her that he hated the nick name Nicky. He also wanted to tell her off for being such an ass, and he wanted to break up with her. However he knew that doing that might risk his reputation as a jock and he wasn't ready for that. Why would he break up with a girl named Lisa in order to defend Miley? What was he thinking?

* * *

**_After School Cyrus Household:_**

Miley walked through the front door with her book-bag on her back. She had to carry countless amounts of books to and from school, because of all of her AP classes.

"Mom? Dad?" She screamed when she walked in. After her father got fired from his job her mother had been working strange work hours. So she never knew if anybody was home or not when she walked in.

There wasn't an answer so she figured nobody was home. She went into the living room and found her dad passed out on the couch. She put her book bag down and went to go help her father.

"Daddy?" She screamed to see if she could get an answer. She took her to fingers and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. This time he was, but there had been countless times where he had almost drunk himself to death.

She put his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up. "You have to stop doing this to us." She told him as if he was listening. "One day you're going to push mom to the edge and she's going to break up with you."

Luckily her parent's bedroom was downstairs. She dragged her dad to his bed and placed him there gently. He was in his late forty's, but from all the drinking he looked like he was sixty. His name was Robby Ray Cyrus, and just like her he was a brunette. He had a full beard, side-burns, and mustache because he was unable to shave. The family had stopped letting him hold sharp objects because he was always to drunk or hung-over and they were scared he might hurt himself.

This had become a regular thing for Miley for the past couple of weeks. Her dad had lost his job about a month ago, but the drinking started about four years ago. When her mom was caught cheating on her dad. Their marriage had never been the same since then.

The real reason that their family ever stayed together was because of Kayla. She was eight now, but when her mom cheated she was four. She always used to cry when her dad would talk about leaving. So for the sake of Kayla everybody tried to pretend that everything was fine.

Miley went to the kitchen and cleaned up her father's beer mess. She hated the smell of beer and she always promised herself she would never try it. If her dad would have stopped drinking when they told him to then he would still have his job. But when he showed up late, and drunk. They gave his position to a younger and more enthusiastic guy.

After she was done cleaning up her fathers mess she found a note on the refrigerator.

It read:

**_Dear Miley,_**

**_I'm going to be late getting home. I need to take as much overtime as possible so we can at least get out of some debt. Make sure your father stays alright, and don't get him mad. I need you to help Kayla with her homework, feed her, and make sure she gets to bed on time. _**

**_Tomorrow you don't have to worry. Kayla is spending the night over her friend Rachel's house. Thank you for everything sweetheart._**

**_Love, Mommy_**

Miley knew exactly what her mother was talking about when she said make sure your father stays alright. After his drinking, when he wakes up he gets a little cranky. If you get him mad he will hit you. Miley has gotten beaten a couple of times, but never to bad. He never put a hand on Kayla because she would always be asleep when her dad woke up. Unlike Miley who would be doing her homework.

Her mom got it the worse though. There were times where she had called the cops, and her dad had been arrested many times. They always told Kayla it was because of a business trip that daddy was gone. No matter how hard they try it seems as though her dad kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

Nick walked in after baseball practice all sweaty and smelly. He went right to the bathroom when he walked inside of the house. Of course with a family of six people there was a line.

He gave up on taking a shower with hot water and just like he did every day after practice. He had to settle with a cold shower. After his shower he got into his pajamas because the day was almost over.

He went into his room which he shared with his little brother Frankie. Kevin and Joe had their own rooms in the house, but with Kevin going off to college, he went in there. He only went with Frankie when Kevin was home from college. Which he was for this week.

"Frankie!" Nick screamed as soon as he walked inside the room. His half had clothes thrown all over it. It looked like a tornado had hit, and it was only his side!

Frankie came running in. "What?"

"What the hell happened to my room?" He asked his little brother as he watched him walk in and lay down on his bed as if nothing was wrong with his side of the room.

"I was looking for my toy ninja turtle. I found him he was underneath my bed."

"So why didn't you clean up your mess?"

"Because it's not my side of the room."

Nick always hated his little brother. He always got away with everything. He wanted to pulverize the kid, but since his mother found out she couldn't have anymore kids Frankie was her golden child. She wouldn't let any of his older brothers put a finger on him. Unlike Nick who was bullied when he used to be the youngest.

Nick recollected himself and then left the room. He was so heated and he needed to talk to someone so he pulled out his cell phone and called the familiar number.

"Hey, Nicky what's up?"

Nick cringed at the nick name. How he despised that name. "Nothing, my little brother is just being so annoying."

"Yeah, whatever. Guess what I'm wearing right now?" She ignored whatever he had just said.

"You know what Lisa. I think I hear my mother calling me for dinner." He said and hung up the phone. He felt stupid for even thinking that Lisa would listen. She never listened to a thing he said. All she ever thought about was having sex with him. That's why he caved in and just gave it up to her.

"Nick, Frankie, Joe, Kevin. Dinner!"

He heard his mother scream. He ran downstairs to make sure that he could get a plate of food and a seat before anyone else. The faster he got and seat and ate. The faster he could leave the table. The rule in their house was that whoever was the last at the table, had to wash the dishes.

After the prayer everybody began to eat their dinners as fast as they could.

"Everybody slow down I'm going to wash the dishes for free." Theresa told her family.

After that comment everybody began to slow down their pace.

"I want to talk to everybody in this family, anyway." Their father began. "I want to talk to all of boys about your life sexually. I know time and time again that I tell you boys wait until you're in love."

Nick felt so guilty once his father told him that. He felt as if he let his father down after he had sex with Lisa. Yeah, it felt really good, but he wasn't in love with Lisa. She was just a girl for physical enjoyment. They couldn't even connect emotionally. That was the real reason he wouldn't have sex with her anymore. It's because he wasn't in love with her.

"Dad, why are you telling us this again?" Joe jumped in and asked.

"The doctor called today and told me that your mother's cancer has turned for the worst, and I just want to make sure that you boys are prepared before she goes."

Lyle Jonas was a heavy set man. He had brown hair just like all of his son's. His wife on the other hand was a complete beauty. She was about 5 foot 9, and 140 pounds. She was a dirty blond, and the only thing her boys got from her was their eyes. She was kind of the peace maker in the family. She always knew how to make her sons smile, and be happy.

Theresa Jonas has been diagnosed with cancer three years ago. Thanks to her loving family she kept her head up and went from chemo to chemo, and she fought cancer. She beat it the first time. Then about a couple of months ago they found out that she had caught it again.

Everybody at the table was quiet. Nick looked around and saw that his two older brothers, the people he looked up to the most in the world were on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you boys to be going around having kids with women and then leaving them. I want you guys to wait until you meet that one girl that you know you want to spend the rest of your life with, and then have sex. I'm not saying you guys have to be married, although that would be great. I just want you guys to know you'll stay with that person."

Theresa Jonas spoke up. She was usually the quiet one. While her husband was the outgoing one. She didn't really like confrontation that much, but she would fight anybody who tried to mess with her sons. She also didn't believe in spoiling her kids. The only way they got things was by getting good grades, doing well in sports, and their attitudes.

Nick sat there with his head down. He didn't feel like eating all of a sudden. He knew that his mother had been dying of cancer when he slept with Lisa. Carrying around all that guilt and not being able to tell anybody was killing him.

* * *

**_Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. There will be way more Niley in the next chapter trust me. I just wanted you guys to get the background of the story. I want everybody to understand the life that the characters have to deal with at home and at school._**

**_Make sure you note a couple of very important things down, because if I keep repeating them in the story that means they will come up again.(I am a big foreshadower) I love all of the reviews and can't wait to see what you guys think!_**


	3. Starting The Report

**_Chapter 3:_**

Miley was in front of the library waiting for Nick to show up. She stood there in the cold November air and looked at her watch. "Where is he?" She asked herself as she looked at the time. She told him to meet her here after school. School ended at 2:45 it was now 3:05.

"I'm so sorry." Nick said as he ran up to Miley. "I was coming to meet with you when Lisa stopped me." He explained out of breath.

Miley rolled her eyes "Whatever, look I want to spend as much time away from you as I can. So if you could please just show up on time?" She stated as she walked inside of the library.

"I detect a little bit of an attitude." He whispered behind her.

Miley put her books down and sat at s table. Nick sat next to her and put his book bag on the ground.

"So I think that we should start with the introduction, and then I figured we would have about seven body paragraphs, and then the conclusion." Miley told Nick as she took out all of the papers from her book bag. "I already started yesterday and I just wanted to meet you here to see if you disagreed with anything?"

"No disrespect, but I was always taught to do the introduction last."

Miley looked surprised.

"What? Don't look so surprised that I actually know something. I'm not stupid. I worked really hard to get into AP English."

"I'm sorry I just thought..."

"You thought that I was an idiot. You thought that I eased my way into the class with my charm. You thought that I was stupid and I fail every class." He finished her sentence for her. He knew that's what people thought of him.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that..." She paused and looked at Nick before she continued. He was actually paying attention to what she had to say? "Most guys that I know, that are you know jocks. They are usually complete idiots."

Nick began to laugh. "It's alright; I mean I get that a lot."

Miley began to laugh as well. He never saw Nick smile before. He bobbed his head when he laughed, and his curly, brown hair would bounce all over the place.

"I'm not like most jocks." Nick stated looking at Miley. "I mean I get good grades, I don't party a lot, and I don't have sex with random girls."

Miley looked at Nick. "I am so sorry." She said feeling stupid. She thought for sure he would be just like all the other jocks that she knew. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

Nick looked surprised. "Wow, you actually listened to me?"

"Yeah, that's what I tend to do when people talk to me." She said sarcastically.

Nick was so used to talking and Lisa turning it into something that had to do with her. He liked having somebody to talk to. This was way more then he had ever shared with Lisa in his three years of knowing her.

"Anyway, why don't we rip up everything that I brought in and do this project together." She smiled.

"I would like that." He smiled back.

* * *

**_3 Hours Later:_**

Miley's stomach began to rumble in hunger. All she had eaten was the nasty school lunch all day. She looked at Nick who was over at the computer typing away. He really looked smart, and he looked like he knew what he was doing.

Nick looked at the top of the computer screen. It read that it was 6:45 p.m. He looked over at Miley who was writing the next thing that he would have to type. They came up with this system about two hours ago, and it was working perfectly. He stopped typing and saved what he had written on a hard drive.

"Are you hungry?" He asked coming over.

She turned around and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I should have asked you a long time ago. Sorry, for my bad manners." He said reaching out his hand.

Miley gave him her hand and he helped her off of the ground. She liked writing on the ground it gave her peace. "It's alright." She smiled at him.

"There's a burger joint down the block. Since I made you wait so long I'll pay for it." He said getting their book bags and giving her hers.

As they walked outside the day time had turned to night. "We were in there for a long time?" He said as they began to walk.

"Yeah, we should be finished tomorrow, if you can come?" She said biting her bottom lip. She really hoped that he could come. She really liked his company, and part of her didn't want this date to end.

"I have baseball practice tomorrow, but I can do it on Saturday."

"I have to check my schedule, but I think that I can make it." She said rubbing her arms. She didn't think that it was going to be that cold. She only brought a thin jacket and a hat.

"Are you cold?" He asked the obvious.

"No, that's alright I'll be fine." She said nodding her head no.

"Nonsense, here." He said handing his baseball jacket on it.

She took it and put it over her. It fit her perfectly. "Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"No problem." He said looking down at her. For once he noticed how beautiful she was. All she had to do was do something with her hair, and get contacts.

"I didn't know that baseball was in the winter?" She asked him. They were now walking side by side. Miley was on the inside where all the houses were and Nick was on the outside near the street.

"Baseball is all season for me. I have a trainer that I go to every other day. It's inside in a batting cage thing."

"Do you like the sport?"

Nick stopped and thought about it. Nobody had ever asked him if he liked the sport. He just played it because he was good at it. "I don't really know." He replied truthfully.

"So why do you play the sport if you don't know if you like it?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry, I just like to know people." She said looking down at the ground.

Nick laughed. "It's alright, but here is the burger place." He said pointing to the building in front of them. Nick opened the door and let Miley inside.

Miley looked at the place. It looked like one of those old fashioned 50 cafes. She found a booth on the side and sat down. Nick sat down across from her.

He looked at the menu and looked at her. "If I were you I would get the banana milk shake."

"You know what, whatever you get I'll get." She said putting the menu down. She never really trusted that many people to order her food, but for some reason she felt like she could trust Nick.

The waitress came over and asked them what they would like.

"Can we get to two cheese burgers with fries, and two banana milk shakes?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

When the waitress left Nick looked at Miley who was looking at the walls. "Why don't you do anything with your hair?"

Miley looked at him hurt. "What?"

"I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything, but you would look so pretty if you would do something with your hair." He stated all over again. "Can I see your glasses?"

Miley took off her glasses and handed them to Nick.

He took them and folded them down on the table. He looked at Miley and he finally noticed her blue eyes. "Wow." He replied. She looked breath taking.

"Can I get my glasses back?" Miley pleaded. "I can't see a thing without them."

Nick handed her back her glasses and said "Why don't you get contacts?"

"I have them, but I never really put them on. I just like my glasses." Miley paused and saw that Nick looked disappointed. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't." He replied quickly. "It's just that I noticed when we were walking..."

"You were looking at me while we were walking?"

Nick was caught for words. He just admitted that he had been looking at her. "I was just..."

"It's alright, because I was looking at you too." Miley replied truthfully.

Nick calmed down and looked at Miley, and for once he actually saw a girl. He didn't see her messed up hair or her big, geeky, glasses. He a girl that actually listened to him, and wasn't all into herself.

"Here you guys go." The waitress said handing them their food, and interrupting the moment.

Nick took the food and said thank you. He gave Miley her food and they ate in silence.

"I can't believe I said that" Miley said inside of her mind. "He probably thinks that I am such a geek."

"I can't believe that I am actually falling for Miley Cyrus! He said in his mind. "Am I going mad?"

"This tastes so good." Miley said sipping on her banana shake.

"I thought you might like it." Nick said taking his last bite of his burger.

"Nicky!?" A voice said coming inside the restaurant.

Nick already knew who it was without turning around. "Here goes some drama!" He thought to himself.

Lisa went to the booth that she saw her boyfriend at. She knew it was him by his wild, brown, curls. She looked at the scene that the two were having. "Why don't you two look comfy?"

"Lisa I would like you to meet Miley. Miley this is Lisa." Nick introduced the two ladies.

Miley put out her hand out to greet Lisa.

Lisa looked at her hand and then rolled her eyes. "Nicky, you blew me off to be with her?" She said rubbing on her little figure. She waved for him to move over so she could sit next to him.

"We were just leaving." Nick lied. He really wanted to stay and learn more about Miley, but he knew that wasn't going to happen with Lisa there.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I have to take her home." Nick stood up and said. He went over to Miley and helped her up in front of Lisa.

"So I'll come with you." She said going moving in front of the two.

"Actually I really don't think that I want you to know where I live." Miley replied looking down at the floor.

"You are leaving me here to take that home." She said giving Miley a dirty look. "And what is she doing wearing your jacket? You told me that you never let anybody wear your jacket!"

"She was cold, and I promised her father that I would take her home safely." Nick lied again. He always had to turn into a different person when he was in front of Lisa. "Look, I'll call you when I get home." He took Miley's hand and they walked out of the restaurant together.

Miley felt like she could finally breathe. "I thought that she was going to hit me." Miley laughed.

Nick laughed as well. He hadn't laughed this much since he couldn't remember. "Where do you live?" He asked as they walked past the library.

"I only live a couple of blocks from here." She said pointing at the school. "I walk to and from school everyday."

"Really? So do I. I never saw you before?"

"That's because people usually don't see me. I'm always the invisible one." She replied looking down at the floor again.

"Well, you would look more noticeable if you keep your head up." He told her as he took his hand and placed it underneath her chin. He slowly pushed it up along with her head.

Miley liked the feeling she got when Nick touched her. Her body felt warm all over. She looked into Nick's eyes and he looked into hers.

The two stood there for a while until Nick spoke. "I think that I should really be getting you home." He said and backed away from eye contact. He was about to kiss her, everything in his body told him to kiss her. However if there was one thing that Nick Jonas would ever do to a girl it was cheat. He had morals that he lived by.

As they walked a couple of blocks they asked small questions like when is your birthday. What's your favorite color? And what's your middle name?

"So what block do you live on?" He asked as they came to an intersection on the rode. "I live on 167 Maple drive." She stated looking at him.

"Really? I live on 169 Maple drive."

"That would make you my next door neighbor?"

They began to walk down their block and joke. How could they not know they were next door neighbors? "I moved here about three years ago."

"My family was a mess three years ago. So new next door neighbors probably weren't the biggest thing on my mind."

"Well, thank you for the great time." He said giving Miley a kiss on the cheek.

Miley began to blush. "No, thank you. I really needed this." She said and walked in her yard to get to her front door. She took out the key to open the door. She looked back and saw that Nick was watching her as she went in. She smiled and waved good-bye as she walked inside of her house.

Nick watched as Miley went inside. Her smile made the night sky seem so much brighter. He couldn't believe that he was falling for somebody like Miley. He had gone home with a smile on that day.


	4. Niley Trouble

**_Chapter 4:_**

Nick woke up to the smell of his own body odder instead of his brother Kevin's. He had left to go back to college yesterday after he had come home. Now Nick was free to have his own bed.

"Nicholas, wake up!" His father screamed loudly.

"I'm up!" He screamed back as he lay back down. He had a wonderful dream last night that he had gone out with this girl, she actually listened to him, and she actually wanted to get to know him. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was pretty in her own kind of way. It ended up that the girl was his next door neighbor.

"Wait!" He said out loud as he looked up at the high white ceiling. "That wasn't a dream." He said to himself as he thought about what had happened last night. The weird part was that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" His father screamed storming into the room. "This is my last time warning you to get up before I drag you into that bathroom." His dad screamed as he waved his finger.

Nick looked at his father. His face had turned red from all of the screaming that he had just done. For some reason he could never get scared of his father. He always reminded him of Santa Claus. With his bold head, and round stomach. "Alright, pop I'm getting up." He said standing up and stretching.

He went over to his father and gave him a pat on the back. He felt bad for the man. He was trying the best that he could to juggle three jobs, and a house hold. The only reason Kevin got into Julliard was because he was good at playing instruments and he got a scholarship. Joe had to go to Community College because they couldn't afford for him to go into college.

He walked near the bathroom and he could hear his mother throwing up. She did it regularly because the chemo always made her sick. He knocked lightly on the door to see if she was okay.

Theresa Jonas came out of the bathroom to see her son standing there waiting for the bathroom. She quickly wiped her mouth and tried to smile.

Nick looked at his mom's pale face and just wanted to break down and cry. He hated seeing his mother like this, but what he hated even more was that one day she might not be there for him to look at. He quickly went into the bathroom and took a hot shower.

When he came out his father had already left for his first job, which meant that he wouldn't be home until 2 in the morning tonight, and Joe always watched Frankie because they were both home together. His mother did as much as she could around the house here and there, but they didn't want her to spread herself to thin.

He walked into the white room, and looked around. Kevin still had all of his posters hung up. He had meant to re-decorate, but he had never got a chance to. He always had baseball.

He found a pair of Ed Hardy jeans, sneakers, and a shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good if he didn't say so himself. He took a glob of grease and rubbed it against his palms. Then he brushed it across his brown, curly hair. His bed hair went away soon after that.

He went into his brother's room and screamed for him to wake up. "Frankie, let's go!" He screamed once more as he went over to the bed and shook his little brother.

"I'm up!" He screamed and looked up.

Nick waited to see if his little brother was really getting up and then ran into the kitchen. He made his brother some toast with bacon and then listened to hear if he could hear the shower running. When he did he took his book bag and went out the door. Frankie knew how to eat breakfast and get his own self to school.

When the November air hit him he took his Sean John coat and wrapped it around him and for warmth. He looked at the house that he had just visited yesterday. He went up to the door and knocked on it vigorously.

Miley just had finished cooking breakfast for her mother and sister. Her mom always went to sleep and woke up to take her sister to school, but she was always to late to cook breakfast so Miley always cooked it.

She went over to the door and opened it to find Nick Jonas in the cold shivering.

Nick looked at Miley as if he were looking at a new Miley. Her hair was pressed out, she had her blue contacts on, and her old navy jeans fit her perfect curves. "You look amazing." He stated in shock.

Miley laughed at Nick's facial expression and then replied "and you look cold." She took him by the sleeve of his coat and pulled him inside of her house.

Nick just looked at Miley and the more and more he looked at her. The more and more he got a feeling, but he didn't know what the feeling was.

"Are you here to walk to school with me?" She asked as she put on her Lot 29 coat and picked up her book bag. 

"Yeah, I was going to come and ask you."

"Well, we better get going before we are late for English." She said while blushing. She could tell that Nick really did like her new make-over.

Nick nodded his head and then went outside to wait for her. He watched as she came outside with her white Converses on and locked her door. "I had a dream yesterday." He told her while she walked up to him.

"Really, what was it about?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

"I had a dream that I was actually having fun with a girl named Miley Cyrus."

Miley giggled and said "that wasn't a dream that happened yesterday."

"I know, but I thought you couldn't stand me?"

"I thought you were a pompous jerk, and I was wrong. We already went through this yesterday and we promised that we would start over."

"Fine, but lets play a game." He wanted to get to know more about this girl, and he had no clue why.

"Sure, how do you play?" She asked as they crossed the street.

"We basically ask questions."

"Alright, go ahead."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One, it's a sister, and her name is Kayla. What about you?"

"Three brothers. Kevin's the oldest he goes to Julliard. Joe he goes to Community College. Then there's Frankie, and he goes to fifth grade. What do your parents do?"

"My mom is an assistant for a magazine, and she does a lot of overtime. If she doesn't do the overtime then the magazine won't come out, and they will loose money."

"And your dad?"

"Well, he was a big time real estate agent, but he got fired."

"Oh" Nick said looking down at his feet.

"What about your parents?"

"My dad works three jobs. He works at Denny's, during the afternoon he works as a mall security guard, and during the night he watches cars to make sure that they don't get stolen."

"And your mom?"

"Was re-diagnosed with cancer and is dying more and more everyday."

Miley looked at Nick as they approached the school. She thought that her life was bad, but at least she didn't have to see her parents die more and more everyday. She quickly embraced him into a hug.

Nick took his hands and slowly ran it up and down her body. He could feel her emotions form as he felt her body touch his.

As she pulled away from the hug she could feel somebody staring her down. As she turned around she found nobody else, but Lisa staring her down.

"Wow, you got a makeover?"

Miley nodded and put her head down.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Nick walked in front of Miley and said. "What is your problem with her? She had never done anything to you!"

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I know that you better not be talking to me like that!" She said pointing her finger at her boyfriend. "I don't know what has gotten into you ever since you've been talking to that geeky girl over there."

"My name is Miley." She finally looked up and said.

"What was that?" Lisa asked looking past Nick and looking at Miley.

"My name is Miley Hope Cyrus, not that geeky girl." She stated again as she looked into the eyes of Lisa.

Nick turned around and looked at Miley with a smile. He was getting so proud of her.

Lisa looked astonished and took her boyfriend by the arm. She looked back at Miley as she walked away with her boyfriend and could see that she was feeling stupid.

Miley stood there and watched as Nick walked away with Lisa. She felt so stupid that she actually thought that he liked her. She walked inside of the school and for the first time she was actually noticed.

She went to her locker and her best friend was there as always. "Wow, look at you?" She said taking off her glasses to see if she was at the right locker.

Miley was about to say thank you when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Josh." A boy that looked familiar said to her.

"Hi, I'm Miley." She responded looking at him.

"Are you new?"

"No, I have been going to this town schools for seven years now." She said with a smile.

"You know that you have the most beautiful teeth that I have ever seen in my life?" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "And you know there is a party in about two weeks. I would love for you to be my date?"

"I have only known you for about thirty seconds, and you are already asking me on a date?"

"Yes, and I would love for you to say yes."

Miley looked up at the guy and noticed that he was cute. She had never really gone on a date/party, or been asked out for a matter of fact. "I would love to go with you." She replied remembering the scene that had just happened outside with Nick.

After Leslie knew that they guy was gone she turned over to her best friend. "What has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?" Miley said shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"I mean the old Miley would have never said yes to a guy in less than five minutes of knowing him. He could be a rapist for all you know."

Leslie his name is Joshua. He hangs out with Nick and is on the baseball team with him."

"Do you know about his history with girls?"

"I heard that he doesn't date for very long."

"He doesn't date for very long because he just has sex with them and then leaves them." Leslie finished her sentence.

"How would you know that?" Miley asked looking at her friend who looked really upset. "I mean just because I'm getting a little attention from boys doesn't mean that you have to..." She stopped herself because she thought about what she had just said.

"Just because you got a new makeover doesn't give you the right to be a bitch." Leslie stated and then walked away form her ex-best friend in anger.

Miley took a deep breath and then got her English book out of her locker. She heard foot steeps behind her and automatically assumed it was Leslie. "I'm so sorry." She said and looked at the person.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one apologizing." Nick said looking at Miley.

"Oh" She said putting her hand on her hip and looking at him. She closed the door to her locker and stared him down. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"I never even meant to leave with her. She is the one that pulled me away from you." He answered as he took her books out of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to English. Since we do have that class together." He looked up at her and continued. "So I saw Josh over at your locker talking to you?"

"Yeah, he asked me to the party two weeks from now." She said blushing. She had no idea why she kept telling Nick these things as if they were best friends.

"I hope you cursed him out."

"No, actually I told him that I would love to go." She said looking at him weird. "Why are you acting so patient about this?"

"Because even though Josh is my boy he isn't the polite with ladies, and I don't want you going out with him."

"Sorry big brother?" Miley said sarcastically. "And you act like you are the best with the girls. I mean you go out with a girl just to show her off like some dog." She said raising her voice.

"And that is what Josh is going to do with you, but at least I didn't try to have sex with Lisa. He is going to show you off for about a week, he's going to talk sweet into your ear, he's going to have sex with you, and then you are going to be on your ass feeling dumb." He said raising his voice even higher. He handed her back her books in anger.

"Who are you my father?" She asked screaming this time. She had token her books from him. By this time they had stopped walking to their class and were now standing in the middle of the hallway yelling. "And by the way I can take care of myself! I do not need you or Leslie to try to help me. I haven't needed your help in the past and I don't need it now."

Leslie walked in-between the both of them and looked at Miley. "Well, if you don't need us then maybe you should do what you want." She stated and went over to Nick. She linked arms with him and they began to walk away. Before she turned the corner she looked back to give her best friend an evil look.


	5. My Superman

**_Chapter 5: My Superman_**

**_2 Weeks Later:_**

Miley looked in the mirror and put her cover up on the pimple on her chin. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror as she did it. She liked the way that she looked and so did everybody else apparently. She had become a popular sensation ever since she came into the school with her new make-over.

She had felt better about herself and felt as if her whole life was meant for living. Not even her home life had been able to get her down and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

She heard her cell phone go off and stopped putting on her make-up. She went over to her bed and picked up her phone. She looked at the pink rhinestones razor and opened it.

"Hey, Sexy." Josh said as soon as he heard that the ringing had stopped.

Miley giggled. She had been dating him for two weeks now and she had never thought in a million years that somebody could make her feel so special. "Hey, baby what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and see what my sweet thing was doing."

Miley giggled again. "Nothing just getting ready for the party."

"Are you wearing something sexy for your man?"

"Of course do I ever look anything, but?" She said giggling again.

"I'll swing by to pick you up around ten. I can't wait to see what your sexy ass is wearing." He thinking about taking whatever she had on off.

"Ten?" Miley said looking around her room to find the clock. The clock only read 7:50 p.m. "I thought you said the party was at eight?"

It was Josh's turn to laugh this time. "Are you kidding me? Party's usually don't start until eleven, but this one has to start earlier because Karen's parents come home at ten in the morning tomorrow."

"So no parents are going to be there?"

"Hell, no. How the fuck are people supposed to be getting it in with parents there?"

"So this is a sex party?" Miley asked getting upset. This was her first party actually being invited to and it was a sex party?

"No, there is going to be dancing in her living room, and upstairs in the bedrooms is where people have sex." He said still laughing. He loved how Miley was so innocent.

"Oh.." She said feeling stupid. "Hey, do you know..." She stopped herself before she continued.

"Do I know...what?" Josh asked not leaving the subject alone.

"Do you know if Nick is going to be there?" She asked sort of shy about the subject. Josh really hated when she bring up Nick because for some reason he felt threatened by Nick.

"Yeah, he is going to be there with Lisa." Josh replied with a smile.

"Oh..." Miley said again getting a little depressed. Ever since the day that they fought Nick hadn't really talked to her. He said what he had to for the project in English but that was all.

"Listen I have to go and get ready for the party, but I'm going to see you in like two hours."

Miley nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see her nodding. "Alright."

Josh shut his phone and put his arm around Amy the girl that he was in his car. "So sexy are you sure that you want to go back to my place?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." She said kissing his hand and giggling.

Miley closed her phone and through it on her bed. She went back over to her mirror and looked at herself. She was happy with her change, wasn't she? I mean she was finally getting noticed in school, but she didn't feel like herself when she was in the crowd.

She shrugged those thoughts out of her mind and then applied her red lipstick on. She bought this color lip stick for just tonight. She normally wouldn't dare to wear red with her pale skin complexion, but it matched with the dress she was wearing.

She took the flat iron off of the dresser with the mirror on it. She pressed her brown hair all the way down to her back and then flipped the bottom parts.

She looked at herself again and then smiled at her appearance. She went into her walk in closet and went all the way to the back. She picked out her red dress that she had brought a few months back, but was to shy to wear. She dropped the towel off of her body and put the dress in her. When she had finally got it on she noticed it was tight, Perfect.

She came out her closet and then went back over to the mirror. Her red lipstick really did go perfectly with her glittery, tight red dress. It had no sleeves, and was cut right before her knees. It fit every curve that she had perfectly. She was about to put her shoes on, but she had decided to wait until Josh was close by.

She was in the process of putting on some blush when the door bell rang. Kayla was with her mom at her job, and her dad was probably downstairs drinking or knocked out. She slowly walked down the steps trying not to rip her red dress because it was so tight. When she finally reached the door she had to take a deep breath and opened it.

"It took you long enough." Nick joked as he saw the door finally open.

"Ha ha ha what are you doing here?" Miley asked really happy to see him, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I thought we should talk. Since we are going to see each other at the party tonight, and we hang out with the same crew. I don't want anything to be weird between us." He said as he looked at what she was wearing. He had never seen her legs before and now that he had he always wanted to see them.

"I agree." She said looking behind her. Her dad was on the couch drinking and watching television. "Hold on I'm going to come outside." She replied as she glanced at him and held her finger up at him. She walked over to the coat rack and took a coat off. Then she put on her slippers and walked outside to Nick. She closed the door behind her to make sure that her dad couldn't hear.

"Listen, I am still mad at you. So don't think of this as the wring thing."

"Then why are you here?" She asked putting her hand on her hips. She could see her breath every time she talked it was so cold.

"I am here to warn you one last time about Joshua. He does not care about you." He told her straight up. "He is probably calling you sexy and then having sex with another girl."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Not this again." She stated. She was acting like she didn't believe Nick but she was thinking of the fact that he did always call her sexy. "Why don't we just get to what is really going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused. The cold December wind brushed through his curly brown hair.

"I am talking about the fact that you like me. You are just jealous that Josh got to me first." She said with an attitude. Her arms were crossed in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Her nose was burning because of the cold air.

Nick chuckled at Miley. "Are you serious?" He asked while still chuckling. "I'm going to tell you the truth. I did like you back when you were the old Miley. Now you are just as stuck up and conceited as Lisa. I thought that you were different, but I guess I was wrong." He looked at her disappointed as he said the last part.

Miley could see the disappointment in Nick's eyes. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked with a million things going through her mind. "Why have you decided to tell me that you had feelings for me now!" She screamed.

"Because I wanted to see if you were like the other girls. I wanted to test you and you failed miserably." He replied while bouncing up and down still trying to keep himself warm.

"Why would you play with me like that?" She screamed.

"I can't believe that you are trying to blame this on me?" He laughed. It was a normal reaction when he couldn't believe what people were doing. "I tried." He turned around and said to nobody. He began to walk down the steps.

"Where are you going!?" Miley yelled out to him.

"Home!" He turned around and said.

Miley watched as Nick walked away and then went back inside her warm house. She could feel the tears running down her face. She had know idea if it was because of the cold or Nick. She through her coat back on the coat rack and then ran pup to her room. Her dad was still drinking and watching television.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't stand the person she was looking back at in the mirror. Her outside appearance was beautiful, but her soul seemed so evil. She shrugged the thought out of her mind and began to re-due her make-up.

It took her another hour to do her make up all over again and she looked at the clock. It was 10:50? Where did the time go? She thought to herself, and best of all where was Josh?

She went over to her bed to get her cell phone and then called her boyfriends number. He answered by the second ring.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Hey, baby are you sleeping?"

Josh looked up from his bed and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit baby I totally forgot." He said laying back down and looking at the girl next to him. Amy had her arm across his bare open chest.

"It's alright. You must be really tired form helping out with the party."

"Yeah they had me lifting a lot of heavy things. When I came home to get ready I must have fallen asleep without noticing." He lied. Amy woke up to the sound of his voice and smiled. She began to kiss him on his neck.

"Awww, poor baby. I will just wait for you to come and get me."

Josh began to kiss Amy on her bare open breast and then he heard Miley talk. "I'll be there in a minute baby. I think I hear my mother calling I have to go." He said all in one breath. He started to really get into Amy when he thought about what he was missing. "Look I have to go." He told Amy and got off of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked confused.

"I'm going to Karen's party."

"Oh, then I'll just get a ride from my friend. Have fun." She replied and watched as Josh put his clothes on and left.

* * *

**_Party:_**

Miley showed up to the party and everybody stopped what they were doing to greet her and Josh. Everybody except Nick and Lisa who were in the corner of the living room making out. But in the corner of her eyes she could see Nick looking at her whole kissing Lisa.

Miley was walking with Josh's arm around her shoulder. He was giving people high fives and one guy gave him a beer. She ignored the beer and put her mind on what he smelled like. It wasn't anything that she ever smelled before.

"I think that we should go upstairs." Josh whispered in Miley's ear.

Miley could feel his hot breath on her ear. "What's upstairs?" She whispered back.

"Just trust me you will have a lot of fun." He said and took his arm from around her shoulder. He took that arm and pulled her hand upstairs.

Miley wanted to protest, but Josh wasn't having no for an answer. He took her wrist and pulled her all the way upstairs into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and smiled. "Are you drunk?" She asked looking into his eyes which were red.

"Yeah, I've been drunk since eight o'clock tonight." He laughed.

She felt so stupid for not noticing sooner. I mean she is around her father who is drunk all the time. "I don't think I want to be here." She said walking over to the door.

Josh put hid body in front of the door and said "Where do you think your going?"

"Josh you are scaring me." She said backing away from him.

"There is nothing to be scared about." He replied back to her as he walked toward her. "I will take good care of you." He put his hands around her arms tightly.

"That hurts." Miley said in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Come on baby. You know that you love me." He said kissing her on her neck hardly. "I want you and you want me." He stopped kissing her neck and then pushed her onto the queen sized bed.

"No!" She screamed trying to get up, but he pushed her down really hard.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't act like that." He sat on top of her body to make sure that she wouldn't move. Then he began to kiss her on her lips.

Miley was trying to get away, but her 120 pound body couldn't compare to his 234 pound body made of mostly muscle. "Please, stop!" She begged after he was done kissing her on the lips.

"Shut up!" He screamed and hit her on the face. "You are the one that asked for this. Everybody knows about my record and you still said yes when I asked you out!" He began to lift up her dress by the bottom.

Miley was so tired from trying to get away that she couldn't scream anymore. All she could do was cry because she knew she had asked for this. God had she wished she would have listened to Nick. The right side of her face was pounding because of that hit.

"Get the hell off of her!" Nick screamed as he ran into the room and tackled Josh to the ground.

Miley jumped from off of the bed and watched as Nick punched his friend in the face three times repeatedly. She was so happy to see him that she could have exploded with happiness.

Josh punched Nick back after the third punch to his face. Then he pushed him off of his body. "What the hell are you doing man?" He screamed in anger.

"No what are you doing?" Nick asked as he stood on his two feet. "Are you really that desperate for sex that you would rape a girl?"

Josh stood on his two feet as well and then looked his friend in the eye. "Please, I have raped plenty of girls. So what is so different about this one?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Nick looked his friend in the eye and could see he was drunk and that he was also not lying. He never would have thought that hos friend would stoop so low. "Just back off!" He screamed.

Josh looked at Miley who had a scratch on her face from when he had hit her. "She asked for it." He pointed to her. "She is the one that came up here with me." He blamed it on her as soon as he saw everybody come into the room to see what was going on.

Miley could see that everybody was staring at her. "That's not what happened." She said looking at the crowd of people.

"Really, then what the hell are you wearing?" Lisa asked looking at Miley up and down.

Miley looked at her dress that was still flipped up to her hip. Her pink thong was showing and everybody looked at her as if this was her fault and she was a slut. She flipped it down in embarrassment.

"This girl came on to me and asked me to have sex with her." Josh continued for the crowd.

Nick turned around and saw Miley on the bed crying. He went over to her and took her hand. He led her out of the room while everybody was chanting "Slut" "Slut" "Slut" .

When they were finally out of sight Miley began to look at Nick. "Why did you have to stop him?"

"Because he was about to RAPE you!" He screamed back.

"Well, if he would have raped me then at least I wouldn't be known as the slut of school now." She yelled out of him in anger. "I can't believe how messed up my life is."

Nick wanted to walk away from Miley and let her cry. She deserved to be sad because had warned her, but for some reason he couldn't stand to dew her hurt. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Miley cried into Nick's shoulder. She began to cry so hard that she couldn't even stand anymore. She slowly began to fall to the cold hard ground.

Nick kept his arms around her as she slowly felt to the cement. When they were both down there Nick finally spoke "Everything is going to be alright."

Miley stopped crying and looked into Nick's eyes. "Thank you." She said with a shaky voice and began to cry again. She put her head on Nick's chest.

Nick could feel Miley shaking really hard. "Everything is going to be fine."

"No, everything...is...not." She replied back while crying. "I...ammm...the...school..slut." She said in between sobs.

"Who cares what those people say. They are just people who love to gossip and don't know anything."

Miley took a deep breath and looked at Nick again. "Why are you saving me?"

"Because I think that you deserved to be saved from a real man." He looked at himself and then laughed "or boy."

Miley took her head and inched it closer to Nick. Nick looked into Miley's eyes and for once forgot about the world. To the both of them they were the only people that mattered.

Miley could feel Nick's soft lips on hers and for a second she thought that she had died and went to heaven.

Nick could taste the salt on Mileys lips from crying, but that didn't make his heart stop feeling like it was going to pop out of his chest.

When they both finally got up from kissing, they were both speechless from the kiss. Miley spoke first "You are my superman." She replied looking into his eyes again. The night had turned out awful, but thanks to Nick she was no longer sad. She had forgotten about everything negative and just focused on him.

Nick smiled and gave Miley another kiss, but this time he made it even more passionate. He never wanted to stop kissing her, or leave this position.

"What the hell is this!"

Both Nick and Miley stopped kissing in shock and then looked up to a stunned Lisa who had her hand on her hips. "You leave me for this whore?" She pointed at Miley.

Nick got up off of the ground and helped Miley up.

"I am not a whore you fake ass bitch." She replied going over to Lisa. Her day was bad enough without her getting on her nerves. "Don't ever call me out of my name again!"

Lisa looked at Miley and laughed. "You can have my left overs sweety, and by the way if you ever step up to me like that again. I will make you wish that you were dead." She put her finger in Miley's face.

Miley slammed it down again! "Listen I don't have anything to loose!" She yelled loud and was about to punch Lisa in the face when Nick took by the waist and stopped her.

"Let me go!" She screamed in anger. "Let me at her!"

"What are you going to do bitch?" Lisa said standing in the same spot as she had when she caught Miley and Nick kissing.

Nick put Miley down in the back of him.

Lisa went over to Nick and slapped him in the face. "And by the way it's over!" She screamed and walked away with her red hair flowing in the wind.

Miley had been so wrapped up in everything that was going on that she forgot it was cold. "You should have let me hit her." Miley said still angry.

Nick looked at Miley and smiled. "After what she did I think that I should have let you." He went over to her and grabbed her by the waist. "You know now that me and Lisa are over..." He started his sentence but before he could finish Miley kissed him again.

She deepened the kiss and could feel his body so close to hers.

Nick could feel as his and her mouth opened and Miley stuck her tongue in. He couldn't believe that this was all happening.

After the kiss both of them were out of breath. Plus the cold air did not make them feel any better.

"I would love to date you." Miley said after she caught her breath.


	6. Home Life Meets School Life

**_Chapter 5- Home Life Meets School Life:_**

Miley looked down as she walked into the school building holding hands with Nick. She could feel the eyes looking at her ans people whispering about her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Everything is going to be fine." Nick whispered into her ears. "Just ignore them."

Miley nodded her head and looked up, and of course Lisa was in her path to her locker.

"Having fun with my leftovers?" She asked with an attitude. Her hands were on her very curvy hips, and her red hair was flowing beautifully down her face.

Miley stood up nice and tall. Well as tall as her 5 foot 4 inches body would let her. It was no comparison to Lisa's 5 foot ten inch body, but she did as best as she could. "Am I hinting a little jealousy in your voice?" She smirked.

"Please, I am not jealous of the two of you. I mean he left me for a nasty, little, slut like you." Lisa laughed and looked over at her friend Mia. Mia was like Lisa's little dog. Whatever Lisa did Mia had to copy. So just like her master Mia laughed at Lisa's joke.

"Lisa why don't you just get over the fact that I don't want you." Nick stepped in front of Miley and said. He was tired of feeling like Miley had to fight his battles for him.

"Listen, Nicky..."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Nick yelled.

After the yell people began to crowd around the love triangle. Lisa, Nick, and Miley's love triangle was the hot topic of Mark James High.

"I hated that Nick name, and I don't like you. I just stayed with you for your body, and you even let that go." Nick continued.

Everybody began to laugh at Lisa and cover there mouths. "Please I know that you're not trying to play me with your small ass dick." Lisa spat back at him. She was not about to go down like that.

The crowd began to laugh even louder and whisper even more. Miley could have sworn she heard somebody say that they heard she had sex with him the night after the party.

"Lisa, can you just get the hell away from my girlfriends locker?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you make me?"

Miley pushed Nick out of the way and looked at Lisa with steam in her eyes. "I think I will." She pushed Mia out of the way and punched Lisa straight across the right side of her face.

Lisa felt the sting of Miley's fist go across her face. She took her hand and grabbed as much hair as she could. As she heard Miley screaming she gave her one good punch in the gut.

Miley could feel a little push in her stomach, but her Adrenalin was so high that she could barley feel it. She used all of her strength and picked the 5 foot 10 bitch off of the ground. She was using strength that she didn't even know that she had. She brushed Lisa's body across a row of lockers and then slammed her on the ground.

Lisa could feel her back all bruised, and bloody, but she wasn't going to give up on the fight that easily. No matter how much pain she was feeling she had a reputation to uphold.

Miley quickly jumped on top if Lisa's body as she laid on the ground. She began to take all of her anger that she had been building up from her home life and using it to punch Lisa in the face.

Lisa could feel her nose gush blood as Miley repeatedly punched her in the face. She couldn't believe that Miley the nerd had so much strength. She took her hand and grabbed Miley's hair and yanked it as hard as she could.

Miley screamed while her hair was being pulled, but she couldn't stop hitting her. It was like she had gone crazy, and she couldn't stop herself.

Nick stood there in astonishment. He was frozen because he couldn't believe that Miley could posses such power. He also couldn't believe that he would just fight Lisa out of nowhere.

Helen the security guard came running up to the two teenage girls. She quickly took Miley off of Lisa and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Miley screamed still trying to get to Lisa. She wanted Lisa to feel just like she felt everyday of her life. She wanted her to feel all the pain that Miley had been through. How she was always made fun of and tortured when she was a little kid. She wanted Lisa to feel like just turning over and dying like Miley had felt so many times in her life.

Helen held her grip on the girl even though she was fighting her to get to the other girl. She looked at the other girl who was on the floor bleeding from her nose, back, and she has scars all over her face. She wasn't even trying to fight back with the brunette girl she was holding.

The nurse came running out to exam in the blond haired girl and looked at her condition. She would definitely have a few bruises, and a lot of scars, but luckily she didn't look like she needed any stitches. The nurse put tissue in her nose to make it stop bleeding.

Helen took Miley to the dean's office while she was still fighting to get to Lisa. Helen had to admit that this girl never gave up on what she wanted. When she finally put her down and closed the door into the dean's office Miley calmed down.

Miley looked at her knuckles which were bleeding, her head hurt from all of the hair pulling, but that was about it. She could felt out of breath from screaming so much, and she was sweating as if she had just did a work out.

Dean Houser came into the room and looked at the girl. "You are Miley Cyrus?"

Miley turned around to the other side of the room and looked at the lady who was unfamiliar to her. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just thought that you were one of the good ones? Every time that I see your name it's always about something you did academically for our school." The short, chubby, blond stated.

"Well, Lisa pushed me over the edge." Miley said coming herself down. "When does the nurse get to come and see me?" She asked looking at her bloody knuckles.

"Well, Ms. Vander Pool, was in way worse condition than you are, and we would prefer to keep you two out of the same room." Dean Houser replied sitting down at her desk and shacking her head sadly.

"What are you so sad about?" Miley asked as she sat at the opposite side of the desk.

"Ms. Cyrus I don't know how to tell you this, but you are suspended."

Miley shrugged her shoulders. She had figured as much after she was brought to the office. She really didn't even care. She thinks that Lisa deserved every thing that was given to her today.

"You are a straight A student." She said looking at Miley's papers and nodding her head even more sadly. She placed the folder down and looked at the girl in front of her. "We have 0 tolerance when it comes to fighting. So I'm afraid to say that both you and Ms. Vander Pool are suspended for at least a month."

Miley looked at the lady un-impressed. She wasn't an idiot. She knew all of this already, and just really wanted to walk out of this school.

"We will be contacting your parents, and they will have to come, and pick you up from school. After the nurse checks you, I would appreciate if you stay in my office."

"Listen lady, you can call my parents all you want. They are not gonna answer." She said in her thick country accented voice. "So if I were you I'd just let mewalk homelike I normally do."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cyrus, but I can't let you go until your parents come." She replied looking at the girl.

"I have to get my sister off of the bus." Miley finally showed some kind of emotion. She was worried about her sister. She could picture her out there in the cold.

* * *

**_Nurse's Office:_**

Lisa was in the nurses office sitting down. The nurse had just finished with her, and she had to wait to leave because they didn't want her and Miley in the same room at the same time.

She had cuts, scars, and a bruise on her face. Her back was all bruised and scared. Her nose was still bleeding so she kept a tissue underneath it.

Nick walked in looking lost. He was hoping to find Miley here instead of Lisa, but of course he had to find his ex. He looked at her with tears in her eyes, and being the nice guy that he is sat next to her. "Why are you crying?"

Lisa looked at her ex-boyfriend and then looked away. "Why did you leave me for her?" She asked trying to calm herself down. "I mean even though I never said it...I love you Nick."

Nick looked at Lisa un-impressed with her tears, and those words. "Are you in love with me, or your pleasures?" He asked feeling like he was a girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"When is my birthday?"

Lisa looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at Nick. "May 9th." She replied looking confused.

"Wrong, September 16, 1992. What's my favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Wrong, steak. What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Blue."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lisa asked getting annoyed.

"I have known you for three years, and you don't even know anything about me. If you can answer this one question right then I know you might have some kind of feelings for me. What is my middle name?"

Lisa thought about the question very hard. She knew it started with a J. Was it Jason?, no. "It's James."

"My middle name is Jerry." Nick said sadly. He wasn't sad that she didn't know his middle name. He was more sad that he had spent so much time with a girl that never cared about him.

Lisa could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. The pain wasn't the bruises or scars. That pain had settled down and she was know kind of used to it. The real pain was emotional. She thought she was in love with a guy she knew nothing about.

"Listen. I have to go and check up on my girlfriend." He stated getting up off of the chair and looking at his ex. "Have a nice life." He told her and then walked out of the nurses office.

* * *

**_Dean's Office:_**

Nick walked into the room and looked at a distraught Miley. He quickly sat next to her and put his arms around her.

Miley put her head into Nick's chest and began to cry. "I'm...out of...all of my...AP...classes." She said in between each sob. It had just hit her that she might have messed up her own life for a simple pleasure of beating Lisa's ass.

"It's alright, if you want I will drop out of the class." Nick replied stroking her long, brown, silky hair. He loved the way that her body smelled like that Britney Spears perfume.

"No" Miley said getting up and whipping her tears off of her cheek. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I would do anything for you." Nick replied to the statement. "I have a question."

Miley calmed down and then looked at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"What is my middle name?"

"Jerry." Miley replied without even hesitating. It was a weird question to be asking.

Nick smiled and gave Miley one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given Lisa in the three years that he knew her. When he was done he knew thatshe was the one.

Dean Houser walked into the room and looked at Nick. "Why are you here?" She asked walkingup to the two.

"I'm here to comfort my girlfriend." Nick replied putting his arm around he shoulders.

Miley began to blush. She had never heard Nick call her his girlfriend out loud before. It made everything seem so real.

Dean Houser smiled and then bent down to Miley. "We called your house and your father picked up."

Miley could feel her heart beat. She didn't want her father to come up to the school. He was probably drunk and she knew he acted crazy when he was drunk.

"When we called we could tell that he was intoxicated." Dean Houser continued. "He started telling us about how he lost his job, and something about your mom cheating?"

Miley could see the look of concern on both her face and Nick's. She hadn't really gotten the chance to tell Nick about her home life, yet. Actually she really wasn't planning on telling him at all.

"We very rarely do this, but we are going to let you stay in school. As long as you stay away from Ms. Vander Pool and you agree to take anger management."

Miley nodded and agreed to the circumstances. "Can I walk home to get my sister off of her bus?" Miley asked very quietly. She never really liked when people knew about her home life. That's why nobody knew about her home life.

"I will let you, but you have to spend the rest of the school day in my office. I will let you eat lunch in here and everything." Dean Houser replied.

Miley hated when people knew about her home life for that reason. They always treated her like she was a charity case, and she wasn't. She did fine without help for a while, and she will continue to do fine without help.

"Now, Nick if I were you I'd get on to my next period class." Dean Houser said turning to Nick. She got leaned forward and started to walk toward the door. "And I mean now Mr. Jonas I'm not assigning you a pass."

Nick got up off of the chair and looked at his girlfriend concerned. He really didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to talk to her, and ask her where she got all that strength from? But for now he would have to leave. Maybe he would come back during lunch.

Nick gave Miley one last glance before he left the room and went to A.P English. He could just hear the rumors that he would have to put up with. At least Miley got to stay inside the office.

"Sweet boy..." Dean Houser said as she watched Nick walk toward his class.

"Yea, he is sure something." Miley replied smiling at the thought of Nick calling her girlfriend.

"If you would excuse me I have to go to the nurse's office to check on Ms. Vander Pool. I heard you did a real number on her." The short, blond laughed and left her office.


	7. One Moment

**_Chapter 7: One Moment_**

"Miley Hope Cyrus I can't believe that you beat that girl up like that." Maryanne told her daughter as they entered the house. "I thought that I taught you better than that?" She continued as she put her keys and purse down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Mom, please not now..." Miley replied tiredly. She had been waiting in the principals office all day long as her mom spoke to the principal. It turned out that she didn't even need to go get her sister her mom picked her up from school.

Kayla looked at her mother and sister. Then she went up the stairs because she had a feeling that there was going to be another fight. She was so tired of everybody in this house fighting.

Miley began to follow her sisters up the stairs when her mothers voice became louder.

"Don't you dare leave when I'm talking to you young lady." Her voice became higher than she had hoped.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned to look at her mother. "I'm tired from sitting in the office all day. So if you wouldn't mind can I please go upstairs and go to bed."

"First off you better stop giving me that attitude. Second off you are not going upstairs and going to bed; you are going to go up there and talk to that boy all night long on the phone."

Miley crossed her arms and kept her stare on her mother. "So what if I was?"

"You are cutting it pretty thin young lady. If you don't begin to show me respect I'm going to have to..."

"What ground me?" Miley finished her sentence for her.

Maryanne looked at her daughter in complete awe. This was not the Miley that she had raised. The Miley she raised never spoke back to her.

Miley began to walk up to her mother. "Go ahead mom ground me. Nothing will change, because I already feel like I'm grounded!" She screamed. All of a sudden her emotions began to get the best of her. Her face began to turn red and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I come home and make sure that dad stays good. I help Kayla with her homework, feed her, and put her to bed." She cried loudly.

"Come here baby." She went over to her daughter and gave her a hug. She let her daughter cry on her for what felt like a couple of seconds.

"Mommy, I don't think that I can do this anymore."

Maryanne kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "I know it's not fair for me to ask you to grow up so fast, but I'm doing the best that I can. I know that I don't thank you enough for doing all the domestic work around the house, and taking care of your father and Kayla..."

"Mom..." Miley cut her mother off from what she was saying.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why don't you divorce daddy?"

"_Why don't you divorce daddy?"_

_"Why don't you divorce daddy?"_

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

Nick walked inside of the house after a long day at school and baseball practice. He was about to walk up the stairs when he noticed his family was sitting in the living room. He dropped all his stuff down in the hallway and looked at the scene. "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

Kevin was looking down at the floor when he heard his brother talk. He looked up and for the first time in a long time he was actually happy to see him. "Is that anyway to talk to your big brother?" He asked as he went over and gave his brother a hug.

After the hug Nick looked at the scene again and noticed that everybody was sad and somebody was missing. "Where is mom?" He asked still looking around the room.

Lyle Jonas put Frankie down gently on the couch trying not to wake him. The poor kid had cried for hours and finally had cried himself to sleep. After struggling to get off of the couch he finally made his way over to his son. "When I came home from my second job today..." He paused to calm himself down before continuing. "I found your mother on the ground with no pulse."

_"I found your mother on the ground with no pulse."_

_"I found your mother on the ground with no pulse."_

**_Cyrus Household:_**

"You know that Kayla would probably have a fit if I ever got a divorce from your father." Maryanne said in her thick country accent. She was hoping that excuse would work for her oldest daughter.

Miley pulled away from her mother and put her hands on her hips. "Mom, would you stop trying to blame Kayla for this. She would be upset, but she would get over it! Can you stop lying and tell me the truth?" She became loud again.

"Shhhhhhh...lower your voice before you wake up your father." Maryanne replied back to her daughter as she nervously looked over to the direction of her bedroom.

"I don't care anymore he needs to know the truth. We gave him four years to stop drinking and he is still at it. I am tired of living this type of live style. You, me, and Kayla deserve better then this and you know it!" She raised her voice even louder.

"You don't understand!" She said calmly homing that her daughter would imitate the same voice. "I love your father and he just needs time."

"If you love my father then why did you cheat on him four years ago?" She replied lower but bitter.

Maryanne had nothing to say to that. "I really don't know." Was all that she could come up with. When had her daughter become so smart?

"Mom, that is not going to fly with me. You wanted me to talk to you and now you don't want to tell me the truth? You are just as twisted as my father."

Maryanne went up to her daughter and her eyes began to water. "I love him, and four years ago when I cheated your father deserved it. He thought that I was cheating on him when Kayla was born. After four years of getting accused I just did it, and I never was proud of it."

Miley looked at her mother in a whole new light. She had always thought that her mother was the one who broke up there family four years ago, and now she knew the truth. "Mom, I know that you love him, but I think it's time that we face the facts. Dad isn't getting any better by us staying here for him. I think that you need to give him an ultimatum. Either us or the alcohol."

Maryanne whipped the tears that were running down her cheek and she hugged her daughter again. "When did you get so smart?" She laughed.

"Well, there was a good side of me having to grow up so fast." She laughed back whipping her own tears off of her cheek.

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

"No!" Nick screamed running up the stairs and into his parents bedroom. When he didn't see her there he ran into the bathroom which was the last place that he saw her. When she wasn't there either he began to panic. He looked at the door and could barley see anything. His vision was blurry from the tears that were running down his face. He could feel his heart throbbing from all of the crying that he was doing. He felt his body inch closer and closer onto the floor until his whole body was there.

"She's not dead..." Joe sat down next to his brother and rocked him. "I know that it's hard, but she's not dead.."

"No, she is in a coma. How many people do you know that are in coma's actually ever come out?" Nick sobbed into his brothers chest. He was grown to think that crying wasn't something that a man should do, but his mother was in a coma for god's sake.

"I know, but we need to be strong for dad and Frankie. They need us there for them." He replied still holding on to his little brother. This experience has finally taught him not to take family for granted.

"Can I come in?" Kevin asked as he stood by the threshold.

Joe and Nick looked up at there older brother and both nodded there heads.

Nick felt like such a little girl so he whipped the tears from his cheek and got off of his brothers chest. Then he stood up but stayed on the floor. "I must seem like a little baby to you two?" He said trying to break the silence.

"Actually when dad called me and told me I cried all the way here while I was on the airplane." He confessed as he looked at his little brother. "Hearing that the only thing that is keeping your mother alive is a machine really does wake you up."

"Yea, I mean I walked around here all day, and sometimes I never said a word to ma. I knew that she had cancer and I just never thought that one day that she might actually not be here one day." Joe told his brothers.

"I'm, guilty of that as well. I just thought that mom was a fighter." Nick said thinking back at the way his mother was. She was always the one to keep the family together.

"Don't make a mistake, bro. She was a fighter. I mean she had to be with a house filled with boys." Kevin responded back to his brother. "It's just that with cancer you can't fight back."

"Why are we already talking about her as if she is dead?" Joe replied getting up from the floor and looking at his brothers. "We all know that mom is a fighter, and I believe that she is going to get out of this coma!"

Kevin looked up at his younger brother and got up as well. "I believe so to, she already fought cancer once. Why can't she come back and fight a coma, and cancer again?"

Nick got up from the floor as well and looked up at his older brothers as if they were both idiots. "Will you two wake up? Mom is dead and we all might as well get used to the fact that she's no longer going to be here." He said coldly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dude what is your problem?" Kevin asked wlaking behind his brother.

"My problem is that I'm not going to sit here and pretend like mom is going to make it through. When every logic says that she obviously isn't! I'm not going to live in a fairy tale. It's time that we all grow up!" He screamed back and walked into his room and slammed the door.

After Nick shut the door in Kevin's face Kevin turned around to see Joe there. "What's the matter with him?" He asked his older brother.

"I guess that we all have different ways of handling things." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "Do you mind if I bunk with you in your room tonight. I think that he's going to need his space."

Joe nodded his head yes. "I'll make a spot for you."

* * *

**_Cyrus Household:_**

Miley was in her room laying down when her sell phone rang. When she looked at the number she couldn't help but smile. "Hello, handsome." She said flirty.

"Hey, listen I know this is a lot for me to ask, but do you think that you could come over here? I really need to see you right now."

Miley could here the desperation in Nick's tone. "I'm on my way now." She told him with no questions asked. She had no clue what took over her, but when she needed Nick he was there. So it shouldn't be any different now.

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

Nick was looking up at the ceiling on his bed when he heard a knock on the window. He got up and opened the window and helped her as she entered the room.

After the struggle of getting in Miley embraced the hug that Nick gave her. It was so unplanned that it felt good. "What's the matter baby?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I don't feel like explaining the whole story, but could you stay with me until you feel like you need to go home?" He pleaded as he looked at her. He really needed the feeling of holding on to her to get through this.

Miley looked into his big, brown, puppy dog eyes and melted. She went over to him and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me to." She said after the kiss.

Nick smiled and leaded Miley to the bed. They laid there and looked up at the ceiling together. Nick had his arm around her shoulders. Miley's head was rested against Nick's chest.

As she laid on his chest and stood there she couldn't help but feel like her whole life was perfect. Even though there was so much going on in her life this one moment made it feel like nothing. "Are you ready to talk about it?" She asked as she linked her fingers with his to comfort him.

Nick looked down at his beautiful girlfriend for a brief moment and then looked up. "Today when I..." As he began to tell her the story he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would have never been able to just sit here and talk with Lisa. She probably would have had her close off the moment she got into the room.


	8. The Meeting of the Girlfriend's

**_Chapter 8: Meeting The Girlfriend's_**

_**2 Weeks Later:**_

Nick looked outside of the window as he thought about how his life had been going. Kevin had left about a week and a half ago to go back to college. His mother was still in the coma, however his relationship was going perfect with Miley.

"Nick everything is going to be okay." Miley said soothingly as she went over to her boyfriend and rubbed his back. She put his head on his shoulder and continued to rub his shoulders.

Nick put his hand on Miley's hand which stopped her from rubbing it. "How is everything going to be okay if we have to decide weather we will keep our mother on a machine or not in a week?"

Miley felt so bad for Nick and the rest of the Jonas family. She wished she could do something to help. "Just don't think about it. I mean tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You should be in a jolly mood."

Nick put on a weak, fake, smile and then looked at his girlfriend. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" He asked as he turned his whole body around to come in contact with hers.

"Not since yesterday." She laughed and let Nick put his arms around her.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to tell you again. I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." He repeated as he moved his head closer to hers.

With their lips inches away Miley smiled and said "I'm the lucky one. You are the best boyfriend in the world." After that statement Nick hit her with a passionate kiss. She could feel his tongue slip into her mouth as the kiss deepened.

"Ewwwwwwww! I'm going to tell daddy." Frankie screamed in horror as he walked in on his brother and his brothers girlfriend making out.

Miley quickly pulled away from Nick in embarrassment.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Frankie as if he wanted to kill him. "Frankie what do you want? And what ever happened to knocking?"

"This isn't even your room, and I'm hungry." He whined and looked at his brothers girlfriend with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Awww,you poor baby." Miley went over to him and put her hand through his hair. "How about I cook you some macaroni and cheese with some steak?"

Frankie quickly nodded his head. "I like you better then that other girl." He told Miley as he followed her into the kitchen. "She never even went near the kitchen, and she was always so mean to me."

Nick followed behind the two looking at how great Miley was with kids. "You know what Frankie I do too." Nick replied smiling. "I do too." He repeated.

* * *

**_Kevin:_**

Kevin was on the airplane making a surprise visit to his family for the holidays. As he sat on the plane he looked outside of the window and thought about everything.

"What's the matter baby?" The girl sitting next to him asked as she put her hands on top of his.

Kevin looked at the girl that was sitting next to him and he could feel his heart drop to his gut. She was very pretty. She had dirty blond hair, which was auburn when the light hit it, hazel eyes, and her hair went about 3 inches above her shoulder. "I'm just thinking about my mother."

She intertwined her fingers with Kevin's and shone her bright, white, smile. "I am so glad that you asked me to come." She told him excited.

"It's not like you gave me a choice? You're the one that kind of paid for the tickets." He replied nervously.

"I know, and I really can't wait to meet your family. Can we tell them about our big secret?" She asked with her smile getting even bigger.

"My mom is in a coma. I don't think he could take the news, yet." He told her getting even more nervous. He had no clue how his father was going to react to the news at all. He hoped that he would be happy, but he knew that was an off chance.

"Well, I think we should tell him soon. I mean it's not like we can hold off much longer. We still have to tell my parents." She reminded him still energetic. She had been begging Kevin to meet his family since they started dating.

"Don't worry Shelby, I think that we should tell my father. I mean maybe he'll be so heart broken over my mom that he won't kill me." He told her looking down at his fingers.

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

"Miley what are you doing here?" Lyle Jonas asked as he entered his house from his second job.

"I was here to comfort Nick, when Frankie here complained that he was hungry. SO I cooked dinner for you guys tonight." She told him as she pointed to the plates on the kitchen counter.

"Where did Nick find you again?" Lyle asked looking at the little girl in astonishment. He laughed as he went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed him a plate. He sat down across from Frankie who was scarfing the food down.

"Dad, this stuff is really good." He told his father with his mouth filled with food.

"It smells good." Lyle replied as he took his fork and took his first bite.

Nick put his arm around Miley as they both watched the two guys eat the food in delight. Nick gave Miley a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't believe that he actually felt as if he loved this girl more and more each day.

"I think that you two should get married." Lyle Jonas continued as he looked up from his plate at the two teenagers. "I really like you Miley. I would be proud to call you a Jonas." He replied smiling.

Miley blushed at the nice things that Mr. Jonas had said about her. "Well, maybe one day, but not to soon. We still have high school to get through." She laughed.

**_After Dinner:_**

Lyle Jonas put his feet up on the couch and looked at the television. Nick and Miley were in the kitchen washing the dishes when Lyle began to look around. "Where is Joe?" He asked suddenly remembering that he hadn't seen him.

"He's with that girl Anna." Nick explained to his dad he began to wach the pot in the sink. "He said that they had some project to do."

"I guess those two are getting pretty close?" Lyle asked as he put his arm around the head rest next to him.

"Yeah, they are really in love." Nick continued his conversation as he flirted with Miley.

Lyle laughed at his sons. Nick was with Miley, Joe was with Anna, and he knew Kevin had a girlfriend that he hadn't introduced to the family yet. He looked over at his youngest son who was sleeping on the small couch further to the right. He couldn't believe how fast his kids were growing up.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Miley offered as she went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Miley what are you doing here?" Kevin asked as he gave his brothers girlfriend a hug. He had only met her about two weeks ago, but he felt as though he knew her. Since that was all that Nick was ever able to talk about.

Lyle quickly got off of the couch to the sound of his older son's voice.

Nick came out of the kitchen with a rag in his hand whipping them. "What are you doing here man?" He asked as he gave his brother a five.

"I can't come and spend the holiday's with my family?" He asked with a smile. Then he turned to look at his dad. He looked as though he was really surprised to see him. "Can I get a hug, dad?" He asked putting out his arms for a hug.

Lyle gave his son a hug trying to hold on to him as long as he could. "How's college life?" He asked as he stopped hugging his son.

"Good" He answered looking around the house. Nothing had changed since the day that I had left.

"Who's this?" Nick asked looking at the girl who was standing in the threshold.

Kevin quickly turned around and went over to his girlfriend. He had totally forgotten that she was there. "This is Shelby." He stated to everybody in the room as he walked her into the house. "She is my...my...um...um...girlfriend..." He said nervously.

"Hello, I am so glad to finally meet you guys." She said with a big smile. "I have heard so much about you guys."

Nick looked at the girl up and down. She was about 5 foot 6, and looked about 120 pounds. She had curves that fit almost perfectly with her body. She had somewhat of a love-handle, but she was still beautiful.

"Sorry to say that we haven't heard that much about you?" Lyle said truthfully holding out his hand and to shake hers.

Shelby shook his hand and looked at the man. "I know, I have been asking Kevin for me to meet you since we've been together. Oh, and I am so sorry to hear about your wife. Kevin told me that she was a real beauty."

Lyle nodded his head up and down to the statement. He hadn't really talked about his wife since she had been put in the coma.

There was another quick knock on the door before Joe walked inside. "I hope that you guys know the door is open?" Ge told them as he walked in with Anna's behind him. She was about 5 foot 4 and she was only around 100 pounds. Her hair was bright blond, blue eyes, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Kevin!" Joe screamed in surprise as he let go of Anna's hand and hugged his older brother. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago." He replied with a smile. He looked past his brother over to his girlfriend. "Hello, Anna."

Anna looked down at the floor and nodded waved hi.

Shelby cleared her throat making all of the attention on her.

"Oh, and this is my girlfriend." Kevin introduced Joe to Shelby very quickly.

Joe laughed as he shook Shelby's hand. "So what smells so good?" He asked listening to his stomach growling.

"Miley over there cooked us dinner tonight." Lyle replied looking at her over there in the corner cuddled up with Nick.

"Really?" Joe said surprised as he went into the kitchen and looked at the food. "Wow, it looks really good." He said staring into the pot.

"There should be enough in there for everybody." She told them as she looked at everybody that was in the house. She felt as if she was in a house filled with love.

After Miley said those words Kevin sprinted into the kitchen. He didn't have to be told a second time.

Anna looked down at her feet and then looked up at Joe who was staring at her nervously. She put on a weak smile to try to comfort him. "I'm not feeling that well. So I think that I just might go home."

Joe put his plate down and went back into the living room. "Dad can Anna stay here tonight?" He asked looking at his girlfriend who had a look in her eyes that she wanted to argue.

"Sure son, you two could stay in your room tonight. Nick you have to go back to the room with Frankie tonight, and Kevin you can go back in your old room." He replied.

Joe nodded his head then went back over to Anna. He pulled her up the stairs and into the room quickly. "I know what you are going to say, but I think that you should stay here tonight."

"Joe, I can't stay here. I have to think about what happened tonight." She replied still looking down at the floor.

"Listen just stay the night so we could talk about this." He pleaded. "We really need to figure out what we are going to do."

Anna put her arms around her chest and looked at Joe. She could tell that he was trying to do the right thing, but she couldn't get so dependent on him. "I'll only stay for tonight, then I'm going back to my apartment tomorrow."

"Oh, come o tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"I know, but at least I'm staying tonight. You better not push your luck."

Joe gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you gonna come down and eat?"

"No, I'm not really feeling well. I think that I just might lay down and wait for you to come to bed." She replied looking at the queen sized bed. "What am I supposed to wear to bed?"

Joe went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his long, white, V-cut, T-Shirt. "Here put this on." He told her as he through the shirt at her. "I'll eat dinner fast so we can talk."

Anna nodded her head as she took the T-shirt. She had a feeling that maybe staying the night wouldn't be a good idea.

**_Kevin After Dinner:_**

Kevin walked into the room after finally being able to take a shower. "You know you really need to stop being so energetic." Kevin told Shelby as he sat on the bed that she was laying on.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I am so excited." She said kissing his shoulder. His shirt was off and he was just in his boxers. "I can't wait to tell your dad about our surprise."

"Shelby, I don't know if that's a good idea."

Shelby stopped kissing his shoulder and pushed away from him. "But on the plane you said..."

"I know what I said, but after coming here I realized that maybe he isnn't ready. Maybe we should hold off for a moment."

"I thought that you were ready for this. I mean why propose to me if you are not ready to get married?" She asked getting a little upset.

"I never said that I wasn't ready to get married to you. I just really don't think that we should rush things."

"You don't understand Kevin, I love you and can't wait to be called Mrs. Shelby Jonas. I thought that you were ready to get married. I told my parents that I had a surprise to tell them."

"I am ready to get married to you, but I'm not ready to tell my dad. He's going to think that we are to young, and that you are nothing but a fling."

Shelby got off of the bed and took her pillow. "Are you sure that it's your dad that thinks that or you?" She asked with an attitude.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked confused as Shelby was leaving the room in her pajamas.

She turned around and looked at her fiance. "I don't know, but when I come back I better find the Kevin that proposed to me." She told him as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

**_Niley After Dinner:_**

Miley was on Nick's lap as they were in the living room watching television. Kevin and Shelby had went to bed, Joe and Anna had went to bed, and even little Frankie had went to bed.

"I never heard my dad talk about Lisa like he has about you. He really thinks of you as part of the family." Nick told Miley as he held on to her thighs.

Miley put her head on Nick's shoulder as he held on to her thighs. "My mom and Kayla really think of you as part of the family as well." She smiled.

"How are they?" He asked just now remembering about them.

"Good, they went to my grandparents house for the holidays. I stayed here with my dad to make sure that my dad stayed out of trouble."

"So I guess that he still hasn't changed that much?"

"No, but what I do know is that I don't know how much longer that I can take this. I love him because he is my father, but I hate the person that he has become."

Nick stopped rubbing her thighs and then started kissing Miley's neck slowly. "Do...you...know...that...right...now..would...be...the...perfect...time...to take...our...relationship to...the next level..." He said kissing her on her neck after every word.

Miley got off of Nick and looked at him. "I think that I should be getting home. Who knows what my father did while he was home by himself." She said knowing that she always leaves her father alone a lot.

Nick got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "call me when you get home so I know that you make it home safely." He told her as he watched her put on her scarf.

Miley looked at Nick and nodded. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving good-bye.

Nick waved good-bye as well and then got up to lock the door behind her. He could hear foot steps behind him. He turned around to find Shelby stomping her way to the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Shelby looked at Nick with her arms crossed. "It's really none of your business, but your brother and I got into a fight."

"Sorry" He replied putting his hands up in defense. "I was just wondering?" He continued as he put his hands down.

"What about you? Where did your little girlfriend go?" She asked looking at the moving her head toward the door.

"She had to go check on her dad." He replied as he looked at her.

"Check on her dad?" She repeated to see if she heard correctly. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well, yes, but I really don't feel like explaining. Let's just say that her family isn't that normal." He explained as vaigly as he could without telling all of her business.

"She's a nice girl. I mean at least she can cook. I never stepped foot into a kitchen before." She laughed at the thought of her being in a kitchen.

"Never, then how did you eat?"

"Please, I always had a maid or butler do things for me." She said waving her perfectly manicured hands in the air.

"Oh, so your one of those rich girls?" He asked as he looked at her. He should have noticed by the way that she dressed. Her silk pajamas looked more expensive then his whole closet put together.

"Yes, and very proud of it. I am such a daddy's girl he buys me whatever I want. That's how I met your brother."

"I thought that you met him in college?"

"I did because I really wanted to go to Julliard, and when I saw him playing those instruments I knew that I had to have him." She smiled as she said it.

"So why are you here with me and not upstairs with him?"

"Because none of your business. I really don't wanna talk about it so why don't we just watch television?" She asked as she looked at the remote that was near Nick.

Nick took the remote and turned on the television. The television went right to Disney Channel and Hannah Montana was playing. "Frankie must have been watching television last?" He said looking at the television.

"What is this?"

"It's a television show about a girl that is a pop star and a normal girl, but nobody knows that she is the pop star." Nick told Shelby as they watched the show.

"I guess we might as well watch this..."

**_Joe After Dinner:_**

Joe had finally gotten out of the shower. It was hard enough sharing a bathroom with his dad, Frankie, and Nick. Now with Kevin, Shelby, and Anna it was hard.

Anna was on the bed reading a book which was her hobby.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked as he walked over to the bed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Exhausted" she replied putting the book down. "I had to work all day today, until you picked me up." She continued as she put her book down and sat on the bed.

"About that I don't think that you should be working that hard in your condition." He said lowly.

"Listen, I know that you are trying to do the right thing here, but I'm not going to change my life just because I'm...I'm.." She stuttered.

"Pregnant!" He finished for her.

"Yeah" she said lowly. She kept thinking that if she didn't say that she was it wouldn't be true, but she knew it was true. She has five pregnancy tests and a doctor at the free clinic who told her that it was true.

"I don't wanna leave you alone to deal with this. I hope you know that I'm going to be there through this whole thing." He reassured her as he looked at her. She was on her sitting up on her knees on the bed. Her blond hair looked darker because it was natural. His T-Shirt hanging on her loosely.

Anna's eyes began to water as she looked at Joe. "The thing is that I'm not sure if I wanna keep the baby." She said looking down to the bed.

Joe got up from off of the bed and looked at her "What?" He yelled louder then he wanted to.

"Joe, we are not ready to be parents, and I am barley making it work for myself. How am I going to take care of a baby?" She sobbed with the tears running down her face.

"Anna, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I already know what it feels like to be unwanted. My mom gave me up for adoption and I had to live in an orphanage my whole life. I just got out a couple of months ago, and I don't want to bring a baby in this world feeling like it was a mistake."

"So you want to have an abortion?"

Anna nodded her head not able to look at Joe.

"So you think killing the baby is better then at least giving it a chance at life?"

Anna stopped crying and calmed down. "It's better then it sitting there in an orphanage thinking it might as well have been dead or living with people that it finds out aren't it's real parents. Then it will grow up feeling like we didn't;t want it still."

"Anna, don't I have a say in this? I mean I am the father?"

"I'm sorry Joe, but you really don't. It's my body and I think that this would be the best choice for everybody. I mean how are you going to tell your dad about this? I don't think with your mother in a coma her really wants to hear that his eighteen year old son is going to be a dad."

Joe got on the bed and took Anna's hand. He spoke softly as he said "Can you at least give it a month before you get the abortion? Just think about it for a month, please?"

Anna looked at Joe and could see that he was really passionate about the situation. "Fine, but I don't think that it's going to make a difference. I already have my mind set on this."

Joe gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. A month was all that he needed to get Anna to see things his way. Just six months and maybe he would be welcoming a child into this world.


	9. Sex Has Consequences

**_CHapter 9: Sex Has Consequences_**

**_The Next Day:_**

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Miley had to admit without her mom and Kayla it didn't feel like a real Christmas. She really missed the family feeling she had when she was over Nick's house. After deciding to wear her Christmas sweater, with blue jeans, and her red flats.

She walked downstairs to find her dad passed out on the couch as usual. For some reason she was feeling brave so she went over to her dad and began to push him a little to wake him up. "Dad?" She said loudly.

"Hmmmm?" Robby Ray moaned as his eyes began to open a little. "Who's there?"

"Dad, it's your daughter Miley?" She responded back to him. "Come on it's Christmas Eve." She whined. For some reason she thought that her dad would at least stop drinking for Christmas.

"When did you get in last night?" He asked waking up and looking at his daughter for what felt like the first time.

Miley could smell the alcohol coming from his breath. "Daddy, it's Christmas Eve." She told him.

"Where's your mom and Kayla?" He asked looking around his house in confusion.

"They left to go to Grandma's over two days ago." She told him with an attitude. "Daddy, are you going to do anything for Christmas?"

"Miley go and get me a beer." He told her ignoring her question.

Miley looked at her dad with disappointment. She got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen. She felt stupid for thinking for a moment she and her dad could have a real talk. She went into the refrigerator and got his beer. She walked back into the living room, and her dad as sleep. She put the beer on the coffee table and looked at her dad. Boy did she wish she could get her old dad back.

She stared for about thirty minutes thinking about the old days. When she used to come home from school and her dad used to scoop her into his arms and never stop kissing her. When her dad used to call her his little girl. She would give anything to hear him call her that one more time.

Her day dreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went over to the front door and smiled when she saw him. "I am so glad to see you." She said as she went outside and closed her front door behind her.

Nick gave Miley a quick kiss on the cheek before he began to talk. "I was wondering if you would like to come over my house for Christmas Eve?" He asked, but it sounded like he was more pleading.

"I would love too." She replied as she took his hand and they began to walk to his house. She didn't even bother to lock the front door, because if she locked it then there would be no way to get back in.

* * *

**_Jonas Household:_**

Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lyle, and Frankie were at the front door putting on layers of clothes. "We are going to go buy Christmas presents, and have a little guy time." Lyle told the ladies who were sitting on the couch sipping hot co co.

Joe went over to Anna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He whispered in his ear. "Just stay here and get to know Shelby and Miley."

Anna nodded her head yeah and then looked at Joe. She didn't get much sleep last night because her morning sickness had kicked in. She had no clue why they called it morning sickness because she had hers at night.

Joe went back over to his family and looked at Anna. He couldn't help, but feel half responsible for what was going on with her.

Kevin went over to Shelby and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back a little bit later." He tried to lean in and give her a kiss, but Shelby moved away.

"You better go over their with your family." She said coldly to him.

Kevin turned around and went back over to his family. He knew that he had to do something big for Shelby to forgive him, but he couldn't figure out what.

"We'll be fine. You guys should go." Miley told the guys as they were sitting there looking at the ladies.

"We'll be back in about an hour or two." Lyle told all the ladies and then one by one, the Jonas guys walked out of the door and into the family van.

After they left there was an awkward silence between the two ladies. Miley decided to stop the silence by trying to start up a conversation. "So, Anna how did you meet Joe?"

Anna looked up from day dreaming. "We'll I was working as a waitress in my restaurant the summer before we started college. I noticed him as soon as he walked into the door." She smiled remembering the memory. "I actually told my friend at the restaurant that I wanted to wait his table. Anyway I went over to him, and asked him what he wanted to order, and he asked me my name, and the rest was history." She smiled shyly. "We actually ended up taking most of the same classes in our community college."

"That is so romantic." Shelby said putting her hands up by her cheek. "That's like something that happens in the movies."

Anna laughed as she nervously put a pillow off of the couch on her stomach. She never realized when she did it, but it was the only way that people couldn't tell that she was pregnant. "How did you and Kevin meet?"

Shelby thought about the day that she saw Kevin. "Actually we were in the same classes in Julliard, and when he first walked in I knew I wanted him. At first Kevin didn't even like me. He was actually dating a girl named Vanessa. They broke up for some reason and I was there for him. I went over his house that night and I was comforting him. Then we started to make-out, and let's just say the rest is none of your business." She laughed at the thought.

Miley looked at Shelby and then at Anna. Both of them seemed to have something on their minds. "Alright!" She said stopping the silence. "I know that I'm only fifteen, but what is going on?"

Both Anna and Shelby looked up with guilty looks on their faces. "What are you talking about?" Shelby asked nervously. "What makes you think something is going on?"

"The looks on both of your faces."

Shelby looked at Anna. "There is nothing going on with me, but I know there is something going on with Ms. Anna over here." She squealed trying hard to keep her secret.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked scared. Could she know? She asked in her mind.

"I heard you throwing up all last night." Shelby replied to what she was saying. "Joe and you seem to be a little secretive, and you wouldn't eat what Miley cooked last night."

"Oh my God, you are anerexic, aren't you?" Miley said looking at Anna. "That would explain all of your baggy clothes."

"I'm not anorexic." Anna told them putting there ideas down. "And what about you, Ms. Shelby?" She said using her own trick against her.

"What?" Shelby asked with an attitude.

"You slept on the couch last night, and you and Kevin seem to be arguing about something. I wonder if it has anything to do with that ring on your finger?"

Shelby was quit. She didn't know what to say.

Miley looked at the two ladies who looked like they were about to go at each other. "I know what's going on." She said standing up off of the couch and standing in front of the television. "You are not anorexic, you are pregnant!" She said pointing to Anna. "And you and Kevin are married!" She pointed to Shelby.

Shelby turned to Anna and looked her up and down. "You're pregnant?"

Anna looked down at the pillow over her stomach. She nodded her head yes slowly. Anna looked up at Shelby. "You are married to Kevin?"

Shelby looked down at her finger. "No, we are engaged to be married."

"This is some big drama!" Miley said astonished. She thought that her life was hard, but it was nothing compared to what these two girls were going through.

* * *

**_At the Mall:_**

The guys were walking in a group in silence. Each one was thinking about what was going on in there lives. "So what's going on boys?" Lyle asked looking at his sons.

The three oldest boys looked up at their father with guilt in their eyes. "What are you talking about, dad?" Nick asked looking at his father.

"It just seems like you boys have a lot on your minds." He replied to his third oldest son. "Is there something that I should know?"

Kevin took a deep breath and then looked at his dad. He couldn't disappoint his dad.

"Daddy!" Frankie screamed his dad's name running up to him. "I found a store with the game that I want." He said tugging on his dad's leg.

Lyle looked down and picked up his youngest son. "Well, let's go see if we can afford it?" He replied walking where his son pointed to.

After their dad was far away Nick looked at his two brothers. "What's going on with the two of you?" He asked looking at the two people that he looked up to the most.

Joe looked around and then looked at his brothers. "Remember when we all took that vow that as long as one of us said not to tell out parents something we wouldn't?"

Nick nodded his head. "Yea, and Frankie's not here so we don't have to worry about whatever we say going back to dad."

Kevin looked at his young brother's and then said "Shelby and I are engaged to be married."

"What!?" Nick screamed making every one in the mall stop and look at them.

Kevin grabbed his brother by his arm and pulled him into one of the store's. "Keep it down before dad hears. I don't want him to know." He whispered in anger.

Joe didn't say a word. He just looked down at his feet and then at his brothers.

Kevin looked at his younger brother. "Joe, what is going on you're scaring me?"

Joe looked up at his two brothers and then poured out the secret he had been dying to tell people. "Anna is pregnant."

Nick was speechless. He had thought so highly of his brothers. He never thought that they would do something like this. One of them was getting married, and the other was going to be a dad?

"What was that?" Kevin asked as though he hadn't heard him.

"Anna is pregnant with my child?"

Kevin looked at his little brother really ashamed. "What ever happened to that condom talk that we had?"

"I know..I wasn't thinking. We were in the moment and she was just asking for it." Joe tried to explain to his older brother. "It was only our second time having sex. I didn't think she could get pregnant the first time we had unprotected sex."

Nick looked at his oldest brother who looked like he was about to kill his second oldest brother. "Joe, what are you going to do? You are still a freshmen in college?"

"I know, and I love Anna. We still haven't thought about what we are going to do. So you two can't tell dad."

"I won't as long as nobody tells dad that me and Shelby are planning to get married." He said calming down a bit. He was still extremely pissed at Joe. He thought that he had taught him so much better.

"What caused you to ask her to marry you?" Nick asked switching his attention to his older brother.

"Well, she was there for me after me and Vanessa broke up. And I can tell that she really loves me. Plus we have a lot of the same things in common." Kevin told his little brother.

"Those are all good reason's but I didn't hear you say one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you love her?"

Kevin looked at his little brother. He laughed as he nudged his brother in his curly brown hair. "When did you become so...so...?" He didn't know the word he was looking for.

"Mature" Joe finished for him.

"Well, it all started when I met this girl named Miley Hope Cyrus. The rest is history from there."

* * *

**_6 Hours Later at the Jonas Household:_**

The three girls had just finished watching "The Notebook" and they were all in tears. "I'm such a sucker for romance movies." Shelby said whipping the tears off of her cheek.

"So am I." Miley replied getting popcorn out of the bowl and then handing it to Anna.

"I've been an emotional wreck ever since I found out that I was pregnant." She laughed as she took a hand full of the popcorn. They turned the movie off and Miley took the now empty bowl and started to wash it.

"I think that I just heard a car door slam." Shelby said getting off of the couch. She helped Anna up off of the floor and they hugged. They had become very good friends in the last three hours. Yeah, they started off a little rocky, but they are fine now.

The men entered the house with about ten bags filled with things.

"What is this?" Anna asked laughing at the men.

"Well, I was supposed to go and buy Frankie a game that he wanted, and ended up buying him almost the whole store." Lyle laughed.

Anna went over to Joe and gave him a kiss on the lips. "So what did you buy?"

"I bought my family something, and of course you." He smiled as he kissed her back.

Shelby looked at Kevina and then went over to him. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch." She laughed as she looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for not listening to what you had to say."

"Where's my girlfriend at?" Nick asked getting a little bit jealous.

Miley came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "I thought I heard my man in here." She said seductively as she went over to her boyfriend and kissed him on his lips passionately.

"We'll if you guys don't mind getting ready. We can all go out to dinner?" He asked and told everybody at the same time.

"We haven't eaten out since forever!" Frankie replied energetically. He went into the kitchen and washed his hands. "Well I'm ready." He told them as he came back.

Lyle laughed and picked up his son. "I think you should get changed because we've been out all day." He told him as he carried him up the stairs toward his room.

* * *

**_After Dinner:_**

Everybody came in quietly after dinner. Lyle was holding a sleeping Frankie in his arms. "I think I'm going to put him to bed, and then go to bed."

"I think I'm gonna take Anna home." Told everybody as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Lyle shook his girlfriends hand.

"Yea, I'm going to walk Miley home." Nick added after his brother.

"We're just going to go upstairs to bed." Kevin added the third thing.

"It was a pleasure for all of you guys to be here." Lyle said waving goodbye to all of his sons girlfriends with Frankie in his other arm. He walked up the stairs and put his youngest son to bed.

* * *

**_Joe and Anna:_**

Anna took out her key and pushed the door to the side and to the right. Then she pushed the key into the door and unlocked it.

Joe followed his girlfriend into her apartment. "Where's your room mate?"

Anna looked at Joe and shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably out doing her regular rounds." She sighed as she went to the ironing board and looked at all of the bills.

"What are her regular rounds?" Joe asked concerned.

"We'll she's a prostitute. So she really is never home." She said sadly. "But as long as I get half of the rent I really don't care."

Joe wrapped his arms around her waist gently. He whispered sweetly in her ear "How do you feel about my family?"

Anna turned around with a smile on her face. "I have to admit that today I actually felt like I had a real family. I actually thought about keeping the baby today."

Joe began to smile.

"But then I came here, and I realized why I can't have this baby. I can't expose it to this type of life style."

Joe's smile quickly faded away. "If you have this baby then it won 't have to live with this type of lifestyle."

"How? What are you going to do?"

"I'll get two jobs."

"And what about school? What happens when you get tired of the baby? What happens then?" She began to get emotional. "I know that you are trying to do what you feel is right, but you have to be realistic."

* * *

**_Kevin and Shelby:_**

Kevin was in bed cuddled up next to Shelby. "Baby, what is the matter with you?" Shelby asked concerned.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody this, but Joe is having a baby with Anna." He said as he stopped cuddling Shelby and stood up. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand to his head.

Shelby went over to Kevin and rubbed his back. "I know Anna kind of told us today."

"It's just I wanted so much better for Joe. I wanted him to go to school, and become something with his life." He said upset. "When he was about thirteen and thought about having sex. I told him about what consequences sex can have, and I'm the one that gave him his first condom."

"I know that you feel as if it was your fault that this happened." Shelby said soothingly as she rubbed his back up and down gently. "But Joe is a big boy. He made the decision to have sex by himself, and now he's going to have a baby."

"I'm just scared for him. I know Joe, and he isn't ready to raise a kid."

"Well, I talked to Anna, and she might not even keep the baby."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I never wanted any of my younger siblings to go through this." He told Shelby as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're a great big brother." Shelby said as she began to kiss his back softly.

Kevin turned around and looked at Shelby. "I love you, and I'm sorry, but i don't want to have sex tonight."

Shelby stopped kissing him, and pulled away from him. "I respect your decision." She said coldly and went on the other side of the bed and laid down.

* * *

**_Miley and Nick:_**

Nick looked at Miley up and down. "How was your day with Anna and Shelby today?" He asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Those to are too funny." Miley told him. "And it doesn't seem like they are going to ever break up with your brothers, so they might have to stick to one another for a long time."

Nick laughed and looked at Miley's curves. He couldn't help but grab her by her hands and kiss her lips. After their lips separated he whispered in her ears "Is your dad home?"

Miley knew where this was going. She pulled away from Nick and then looked at him. "Nick, I'm not ready to have sex with you."

"Why not? You know that I love you, and my family loves you so...?"

"I think that we are going to fast. I mean we only dated for about two minutes before you told me that we loved each other. Plus, I'm already known as the school slut. Let's say we have sex and I end up pregnant?"

"That's not going to happen?"

"How do you know? It happened to Joe and Anna, it can happen to us."

Nick touched Miley's arm softly. "I respect your decision to wait, but..."

"But?"

"But, I'm a guy and I need to have sex at some point."

"I'm not saying that I don't ever want to have sex. I'm just saying that not right now. Maybe after we date for a little bit longer." She proposed the idea to him.

"Sure, for you I'll wait as long as I have too."

Before the both of them knew it they were in front of Miley's door. Miley opened the door without even taking out her key. "Dad, are you home?" She asked as she walked into the dark house.

Nick turned around to go back home. About half way to his house he turned back around. He had a feeling that something was wrong.

"What are you doing home so late?" Robby Ray asked as he sat on the couch drinking another beer.

"I didn't think that you even knew that I was gone." She replied nervously as she looked around the living room. There was beer bottles everywhere.

Robby Ray gulped the beer down and went over to his daughter. He grabbed her arms tightly. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Dad, you're hurting me." She said in pain.

He began to shake his child vigorously. "You were with that boy, weren't you?"

"Dad stop!" Miley cried out in pain.

Robby Ray stopped shacking her and then looked her in the eyes. "You are having sex with that boy aren't you?"

"No!" She cried. "We aren't having sex."

Robby Ray took his hand raised it and then slammed it down on Miley's face. "Don't fucking lie to me!" He said looking at his daughter on the ground.

"I'm not lying." She cried some more as she held her hand to her cheek. She could feel the swollen bruise.

"Why the hell were you so late, then?" He screamed at her.

Miley got up and looked her dad in his eyes. "Since when have you ever began to care about me? All you care about is your alcohol."

Robby Ray took his fist this time and slammed it down on Miley's face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that! I am still your father!"

Miley could feel herself loosing conscience. She was trying to scream back, but she couldn't feel anything in her body. She heard Nick's voice screaming, and then everything went black.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick screamed as he went over to Miley and checked her pulse. "Why would you do something like this to your daughter?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nicholas Jonas. I'm dating your daughter." He told him. "Miley, can you hear me? Please, if you can hear me talk to me." He pleaded to Miley.

"So your the guy that's having a sex with my daughter?"

"Are you crazy?" Nick asked trying to get closer to a phone. He wasn't thinking when he walked back to the house. He should have called the cops.

"No, your the one who is crazy. I know what teenage boys think about. And now you're going to pay for having sex with my little girl."

Nick looked at the front door which was wide open. He could of made a run for it, but he wasn't going to leave Miley. "Mr. Cyrus, I don't mean any disrespect, but me and your daughter have not had sex."

"What would make you think that I should believe you?" He asked all disoriented.

Nick knew that he couldn't take a grown man. He deffinalty he couldn't take a drunk, grown man.

"Miley! Robby Ray!?" Nick heard a paniced voice walking into the house. He started to breathe.

**_A/N: _Sorry that it took so long for this to come. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter as fast as I can. However I'm trying to juggle a lot of things, and this is one of them. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews. **


	10. Christmas Drama

Miley opened her eyes slowly as she began to awake. Her head was hurting badly, but she could still remember the events that had happened before she passed out. Her vision was blurry at first, but soon began to clear as she noticed where she was. The hospital was not a familiar place to her. She sat up on the bed and noticed that Nick was in an armchair near her bed.

She moved a little in her sheets, trying to make herself comfortable when she heard the sound of his sweet voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sleepily. He was tired, but the sights of his girlfriend being okay made him smile.

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine." She replied with a smile trying to reassure him. "Where's my dad?" She asked looking around the hospital room. "And how did I get here?"

Nick laughed as he began to tell Miley the story. "I had a feeling that something was wrong with the house was pitch black when you went inside. So I turned back around half way to my house to see if everything was okay. When I got there you were already on the ground un-conscience. Your dad was crazy, and I was going to fight him if I had too. Thank the lord that your mother came home as soon as she did or else I might be in this hospital with you. We got you up and your mother calmed your dad down. We took you to the hospital and I don't know what happened to your dad after that."

Miley began to nod. "I thought I heard your voice before I completely blacked out." She told him as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't know that your father was that crazy?"

"He only gets that way when he's really drunk." Miley tried to defend her dad. She didn't know why she always did, but it was something that she always did.

"So he has done this to you before?" Nick asked shocked. "I mean you let him do this to you before?"

"He doesn't do it very often…"

"Miley, you are making excuses for that man."

"That man is my father!" She yelled. "I know that he's not well right now, but he will get better. He'll stop drinking, and be the same man he used to be. I just have to give him some time, and stop getting on his bad side."

Nick put the blanket that he had over his body on the side of his chair. He went over to Miley and touched her cheek gently.

Miley turned her head in the other direction. She could feel the tears forming in both of her eyes. She hated when Nick thought she was weak around him. The truth was that everytime she was near him her whole body turned weak. It wasn't something that she could prevent.

"Look at me." He told her softly.

Miley turned her head back toward Nick looked him in his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Your dad is the one that needs help, and by you staying there and believing that he's going to get better you're putting yourself in danger."

The tears were now running down her cheek. Her brown hair was flowing down her face messy. "I know," she said gently.

Nick tilted his head and inched his lips closer to hers. When their lips finally met he could feel the salt that was from her tears.

"Excuse me Ms. Cyrus?" A females voice said behind them.

Miley quickly pulled away from Nick and responded "yes" embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm doctor Burton." A tall, blond lady said as she went over to Miley and shook her hand.

"Hello." Miley smiled as she shook her hand back. "I'm Miley and this is my boyfriend Nick." She introduced the both of them.

"Hello, Nick" The doctor greeted him nicely.

Nick smiled and waved. He was still kind of embarrassed by getting caught kissing in the hospital.

"Well Ms. Cyrus you took quite a fall." She said looking at the young lady. "As you an probably feel, you have some bruises in the back of your head."

Miley nodded her head as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You also have a big bruise on your cheek." She said looking at the young lady again. "I will prescribe you with some pain killers, and you are free to leave the hospital." She smiled and went over to the chart to fill something out. She ripped a piece of paper off of the chart, and held it up "I'm going to give this to your mother so she can get it at the pharmacy."

"My mom's here?" She asked surprised. She knew that she got there before her dad could hurt Nick, but she didn't know she was at the hospital.

"Yes, she went to go call your grandmother. My nurse told me that she kept asking about you every five seconds, and she just stepped out to check on your sister." The doctor laughed. "That lady was worried sick about you."

Miley didn't respond to what the doctor said. She felt that if her mom really cared about her, or her sister she would have divorced their dad a long time ago. Or got him help and put him in an AA program.

"Well, I'm going to go and find your mom, and you Ms. Cyrus stay healthy?" She told the teenager as she inched her way toward the door. "And nice meeting you Nick. It was a pleasure to walk in on you two kissing." She said as she opened the door, and turned around and left.

Miley began to blush. "I can't believe she caught us making out on a hospital bed." She told Nick in embarrassment.

"At least we weren't having sex on a hospital bed." He laughed and thought of the bright side.

* * *

**_In the Hospital Hallway:_**

Doctor Burton looked at the lady that she had become so familiar with in the past eight hours. "Mrs. Cyrus?" She walked over to the lady as she put down the telephone.

"Doctor Burton, is something wrong?" Maryanne asked jumping to the worse conclusion possible.

"No, everything is fine. Miley is up, and she is lucky. She just got a few scrapes and bruises. I'm surprised there were no head injuries."

"Well, my daughter is a very strong young lady." She replied proudly.

"Yes, she definitely is. I'm just curious as to how this happened? I know as a doctor injuries that she has received are from being abused."

Maryanne looked at the doctor with a blank expression on her face. "Are you insinuating that I abuse my daughter?"

"I'm not saying that exactly. I am just asking how this happened?"

"If you must know my daughter is very clumsy. I tell her all the time to not run in the house. She didn't listen to me, and slipped on my shoe on the floor. She fell backward, scraped her cheek on the knob in the hallway closet, and hit her head on the floor."

Doctor Burton was a little skeptical about what she had been told. However she couldn't call her a liar because she had no evidence that her story wasn't true. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just doing my job."

"It's alright. Can I take my daughter home now?" She asked with her arms crossed around her skinny body.

"Yes, I already talked to her." She looked down at the floor for a second, and then remembered she had the prescription. "Here this will help Miley with her migraines that she will be experiencing."

Maryanne took the piece of paper, and without another word walked toward her daughter's room.

* * *

**_Back At the Room:_**

Nick was in the bed with Miley. Her head was softly on her chest, and she could hear the way his heart beat. They were both completely in sink with one another. "You don't have to stay here with me on Christmas."

"My whole family is going to be here in about an hour. My mom is about two halls down. Ever since my mom got diagnosed with cancer, we pretty much have spent ever Christmas here."

"I know that this is none of my business, but do you know what you guys are going to do?"

"About what?'

"Your mother, are you guys going to pull the plug?"

"Really it's not up to me weather or not it happens. My dad has all the rights to do whatever he wants. But personally I want him to keep the machine on. I mean you never know if she is going to wake up or not."

"Yea, but that's kind of selfish."

"How?" He asked confused.

"If there isn't a good chance of her waking up, you're basically just wasting her time to move on. The only reason you would keep her hooked up to a machine is so that you know technically she's still alive. You might as well let her move on to whatever after-life you believe in."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He had never thought of it that way. "It doesn't matter because my dad doesn't have to make that decision for at least another week."

"Miley, darling are you awake?" Maryanne asked as she walked into her daughters' room.

Miley got off of Nick so quickly it made her head hurt even more. "Mom!"

"I guess Nick is trying to make you feel better." Maryanne said sarcastically as she watched Nick get off of the bed.

"I guess I should go and check up on my mother now." Nick said not making direct eye contact to Mrs. Cyrus. He gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and then left the room. Without making any eye contact at all to his girlfriend's mother.

Maryanne watched as her daughter's boyfriend left. After he left she closed the door behind him. "I guess the two of you are getting pretty close?"

Miley looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to be so rude. We didn't do anything. We just cuddled." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Miley, don't start. You just got better and I really don't feel like arguing."

"Where is Kayla?" Miley asked switching the conversation.

"She stayed with your grandmother. I thought that would be what is best for her, right now."

"Why?"

"I just think that Kayla should stay away from her father. I came back early because I want to take you over there." She tried to bring the move up as sudden as possible.

Miley laughed nervously. "Mom, you can't be serious." She continued to laugh.

"I am deadly serious. I think that this would be the best move for all of us. We can leave your father here. I am going to give him an ultimatum. Either he stops drinking or he can keep drinking, and we will live with your grandmother"

"I can't move. I just started tenth grade at Mark James High, and I just found Nick. There is no way that I'm leaving without Nick."

Maryanne went over to her daughter's bed. "Honey, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you will meet new boys out in Georgia. I met this really nice one when I was down there. His name was Michael, and he is already getting scholarships for his academics." She told her while she cuddled her, and gently stroked her hair.

Miley got up and looked at her mother. "That is what this is about? You don't want me to date Nick!"

Maryanne looked at her oldest daughter. "I am not going to start lying to you now. I don't think that Nick is the best boy for you. Plus, I can really see that you two really like each other and I don't like that one bit. You guys have only been dating for a month, and you spend way more time with him then your own family!"

"Mom, that's because I love him, and no matter what you are not going to keep me from seeing him!" She raised her voice at her mother.

"I am your mother! You will do whatever the hell that I say. Now shut the hell up, stop fucking whining, and get ready. We have to go to the house and pack your things. The movers will be here in two days. Your lucky that it's Christmas or else we would be moving today."

Miley could feel the tears coming down her face. There was no way in hell she was leaving with her mother. She couldn't leave Nick and the rest of the Jonas family. They had become more of a family then her own family had. She was going to argue, but she knew that her mother wasn't going to change her mind. "I'll go get ready!" She told her mother with an attitude as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**_Jonas Hospital Room:_**

Nick walked into his mothers' hospital room and he also noticed that he was the last one to enter the room.

"Mr. Jonas, your wife is so beautiful." Shelby said admiring her almost-mother-in-law. She was wrapped around Kevin's arms.

Kevin kissed her on the hand. "Someday I can't wait to marry somebody just like her." He whispered in her ear.

Nick went over to the corner of the room and just looked at his family. "How is she doing?"

Mr. Jonas turned around in astonishment. "I didn't even hear you come in?"

"I know all of you were so into looking at mom that I just snuck off to the corner of the room." He replied as he went over to the other side of the room and looked at his mother. She still looked the same as she did three days ago when he went to the hospital.

"How's Miley?" Joe asked snapping out of a gaze that he was in.

"She's fine. She has a couple of cuts and bruises, but she will be fine." He looked around the room once more. "Where is Anna?"

"If I had a clue then I wouldn't be so spaced out." He laughed nervously. He kept thinking about the way he left after the big fight about the abortion.

"I'm sure that everything is fine." Nick went over to his brother and playfully hit him in the arm.

Joe laughed, and then stopped thinking about Anna for a minute. It was time that he focuses in the family that he was born with. It was Christmas and he was here with his whole family.

"Can we sing now?" Frankie asked all of his elders in the room. He always liked coming to the hospital and singing during Christmas, and mom's birthday.

"Of course Frankie," Lyle told his son. "Frankie start us off."

Frankie looked around the room all right. Everybody started to snap in on beat. Frankie started off slow. _"Dashing through the snow_

_On a one-horse open sleigh,_

_Over the fields we go,_

_Laughing all the way;"_

The rest of the boys started to chime in while still snapping. The beat was slow, and steady through the whole thing.

_"Bells on bob-tail ring,_

_Making spirits bright,_

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_O what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh"_

Kevin, Frankie, and Nick stopped. This was the part that Joe sang by himself. He had the strongest vocals out off all of them.

_"A day or two ago,_

_I thought I'd take a ride,_

_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_

_Was seated by my side;_

_The horse was lean and lank;_

_Misfortune seemed his lot;_

_He got into a drifted bank,_

_And we, we got upset._

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh."_

Joe stopped singing and Nick picked up for him. This was his favorite part of the whole song. He wasn't that bad of a singer either. He just wasn't as good as Joe.

_"A day or two ago,_

_The story I must tell_

_I went out on the snow_

_And on my back I fell;_

_A gent was riding by_

_In a one-horse open sleigh,_

_He laughed as there_

_I sprawling lie,_

_But quickly drove away._

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh."_

All of them continued for the last part making it even slower. To make the ending sound like a beautiful medley of voices.

_"Now the ground is white_

_Go it while you're young,_

_Take the girls tonight_

_And sing this sleighing song;_

_Just get a bob-tailed bay_

_Two-forty as his speed_

_Hitch him to an open sleigh_

_And crack! You'll take the lead._

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh."_

Shelby clapped at the end of the song. "You guys are so amazing. I knew Kevin had singing talents, but I didn't know you guys could all sing."

"Yea, we can all play instruments too." Joe responded. "We just never took that talent to college."

"I always wondered why only one of my boys was smart enough to get a full scholarship with his talent."

"I like baseball more, sorry dad." Nick told his father as he went over to his father and put his arm around his shoulder.

Joe laughed and then went over to the corner. Singing was a good escape from his problems. He was beginning to wonder where Anna was.

* * *

**_Clinic:_**

Anna walked into the clinic with her blond hair down and her blue eyes filled with fear. She went over to the counter.

"Hello?" The person behind the counter said looking at the frightened teenager.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I scheduled an appointment with the doctor. I'm here to get an abortion."

The lady behind the counter nodded and gave her a clipboard. "Here fill this out." She told her with a smile.

Anna nodded her head and took the clipboard. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room. She saw a couple on the far end of the waiting room. The girl looked just as nervous as she did, but she had her boyfriend there to comfort her.

She stopped staring when the girl looked at her. She walked over to an available chair and looked at the clipboard. She started to fill out her name when the girl on the other side of the room was called.

"Jasmine Mitchell?" The doctor called.

The girl got up with a worried look on her face. She turned around to the boyfriend who gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered something in her ear.

Anna started to really miss Joe. She went back to the sheet when something Joe said came up in her mind.

_"It's my baby too."_

Anna looked down at her stomach. She began to rub it self-conscienceless.

A nurse came over to the young lady. "When you're finished with your papers. I'll be prepping you for the procedure."

Anna looked at the nurse and nodded her head nervously. So many things were going through her head. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to go through with this. She quickly shook all of those thoughts out of her head. Joe had really gotten to her?

She finished the sheet and gave it to the counter. The lady at the counter waved a nurse who took Anna into a room. "Put this on, and I will explain the procedure when you come out."

Anna looked at the hospital gown. Then she looked at her stomach. She nodded her head and walked to the bathroom and put the gown on. Once she came out the doctor was already in the room getting prepared.

Anna walked over to the operating table.

"Since you in about your twelfth week we are going to use the suctioning method. We will give you anesthesia, which will cause you to dilate quickly. A suction curette will be inserted in the womb. This will act as a vacuum and tears the fetus and the placenta. Which will then suck up the fetus and placenta into a small discard." The nurse explained.

"Is it painful?" Anna asked looking at the doctor for reassurance.

"You won't feel a thing. When the anesthesia wares off you might feel some discomfort. Not much worse then a period cramp."

Anna felt her throat begin to hurt.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

Anna nodded her head no. "Just get on with it." She said very low.


	11. Drama, Drama, and Drama

**_Chapter 11:_** **_Drama, Drama, and Drama_**

**2 Days Later:**

The darkness was all around him as he lay in Kevin's old room. Shelby and Kevin left for the rest of the holiday break, Joe was nowhere to be found for the last day, and his dad and Frankie were at the hospital. He just laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling. He started to wonder where Miley was. He hadn't seen her since the day at the hospital. He called her house numerous times, but he got no answer.

"Nick?" He heard a voice coming from out of his window. He went over to find his beautiful girlfriend. He opened the door as soon as he saw her.

As soon as she got into the house she hugged him. Tears started to fall down her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked her gently as he rubbed her back.

Miley stopped crying and looked up. It hurt too much to look at him so she dug her head into his chest. "My mom is making me move." She said into his chest.

He stood there in shock. "What was that?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her.

She got off of his chest and looked him in the eyes again. "My mom is making me move." She said again more calmly. "Where going to live with my grandma. She said she's giving my dad an ultimatum. Either he stops drinking are we are never coming back."

Nick laughed out of nervousness. "Alright, stop joking." He kept on laughing, until he saw the look on her face. He stopped laughing and became serious. "You're not joking, are you?"

She shook her head no. "I've been trying to tell you, but my mother wouldn't let me. She was scared that I'd run away with you our something. So I had to sneak over here." Miley told him in complete anger. "She doesn't want me to be with you."

"Why not?" He asked in total shock. "I have never even really talked to her! I only told her what happened with your dad and to explain who I was."

"It' s not you. My mom will never accept any of the guys that I pick. She wants me to date only guys that she picks." She told him as she wiped the tears off of her face.

Nick hugged her again. He put is head on top of her soft brunette hair.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whined as she breathed in his scent. She was trying to remember it because it might be the last time she would ever smell it.

"It's not." He told her as he stopped hugging her and held her by the arms.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused and upset. "How is this not going to happen? My mom is going to her job and quitting as we speak. Me, my moms, and Kayla's suitcases are packed."

"I don't know, yet, but you aren't leaving." He told her as he heard the front door open and close.

"Listen, I should go before my mom gets back…" She pointed to the window nervously.

"No!" He screamed. "You stay here and let me go talk to my dad." He said as he watched her turn around slowly. "I'm sure he'll think of something."

"I…I…don't think he'll be able to do anything."

"Just, please. We can at least try?" He pleaded with her.

Miley shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I guess so…" She said skeptical about the whole thing.

Nick went over to Miley and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back." He told her happily as he ran down the steps.

When he got downstairs his smile quickly faded from happy to sad as he looked into the eyes of his family. "What's going on?" He asked confusingly. "Why is Kevin here?"

Lyle went to his son and patted him gently on the back. "We had a family discussion yesterday after you went to bed and we decided to stop the machine."

"What family discussion? What machine?"

"I know that it seems unfair to you, but your mom was not making any signs of recovering. So to end her suffering we turned the machine off."

Nick laughed as he looked at his dad. "No, you guys wouldn't do that to me." He stopped laughing and started to turn angry. "You guys are my family. You guys wouldn't have a family discussion without me and certainly not one about killing my mother."

"Our mother." Kevin yelled.

"No, my mother. I am the only one that cared about her. How could you guys just kill her?" He screamed at everybody in the room. The only one that was missing was Joe.

"She was miserable on that machine. We should have shut that machine off a long time ago, but we didn't because of you." Kevin told him.

"You never know, she could have woken up tomorrow if you would have waited a little longer!" He screamed. "You are all murderers and I am not going to sit here and call you people my family." He told them with tears in his eyes.

"Stop fighting!" Frankie cried. "Mom just died and everybody is already fighting."

"Don't worry about the fighting anymore. I am going into the room that is now mine and locking myself in there. Don't even bother to try to talk to me. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'll leave and never come back."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas if you don't stop talking likes that."

"Like what dad? I am tired of holding my tongue around here. Since nobody cares how I feel why should I care how anybody else feels? Maybe you should know that Kevin over there is engaged to Shelby. Yea, they are tying the knot." He told his father in complete anger. Right after that he ran up the stairs.

Lyle turned to his oldest son. "Is he telling the truth?" He asked weakly.

Kevin nodded his head as he put his arm around Shelby. "I wanted to tell you in a more respectable way."

"Were you really going to tell me? Or were you going to send me a post card on your honeymoon?"

"Dad, I was going to tell you. I really want your blessing."

Lyle laughed, "You aren't serious are you? I am not going to give my blessing to you two. You both are to young to even understand the concept of marriage." He screamed in anger. "What do you think your mother would say?"

"Are you really yelling at me? Nick just went crazy and you didn't even yell at him. What the hell is this?"

"Kevin, your brother is just dealing with you mothers death. You are just acting on puppy love."

"My brother just called all of us murderers. I am telling you that I love Shelby and want to spend the rest of my life with her. So dad I am going to ask you again. Do we have your blessing?"

"No!" He told the both of them sternly.

"Mr. Jonas I don't mean to intervene, but I love Kevin. I know that marriage is hard, but we are willing to embark on this journey together."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't care what you two tell me. I am not going to give the two of you my blessing."

"I don't mean to be rude when I say this either but I don't care about your blessing. I would like it if you did give me your blessing, but if you don't I will still walk down that isle and marry your son. Whether you like it or not, I am going to be the next Mrs. Jonas." She told him, as she looked him into his eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are young lady, but nobody talks to me like that under my roof. So I am going to have to ask you to get the hell out of my house." He told her angrily. He didn't yell because he saw how frightened Frankie was at this whole situation.

Kevin took Shelby's hand and they both walked out of the house. "Call me when the dad I know comes back."

**Meanwhile:**

Nick walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What did he say?" Miley asked as she got off of the edge of the bed and walked over to her boyfriend. She looked into his eyes and could see how hurt he was. "What's wrong?"

"They killed her. They killed my mother."

"Who killed her?"

"The people that I consider my family. They unplugged the machine and now she's dead. She is dead and you are leaving me."

"Nick, I am so sorry."

"Me too. You know now that everything in my life is turned upside down I might as well kill myself. I'm not even popular anymore in school because Lisa turned the people who I thought were my friends against me."

Miley kissed Nick on the cheek gently. "Come here." She said as she led him back over to the edge of the bed. When he sat down she rubbed his back gently. "I am not leaving."

"How can you not leave? Your mom is already set on moving and you are a minor so you have to go with her."

"Not if we run away." She brought up the subject slowly.

"What?" He asked skeptically.

"You said that since your mom is gone you don't have anything here anymore. I never really had anything here but Leslie. We aren't really talking anymore ever since I started to date Josh. Then after I broke up with him she started to date him. I guess she took over my spot as one of his sex toys. So why not run away?"

"I guess we could do that. With my mom dead we all get money. We can use that. My mom left me a lot of money."

"I knew that you were going to agree with this." She said happily as she kissed him. "I am going to go back and get my bags. You start to pack."

He pulled her arm and gave her a passionate kiss. He didn't want to let her lips leave his, but it would be impossible to never stop kissing. After Miley finally got Nick to let her pull away he said, "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." She smiled. "Now let me go before I get caught by my mother."

Nick let her arm go and as soon as she left he started to pack.

* * *

**Anna's Apartment:**

Joe was sleeping outside Anna's apartment door. He had called and text her for the whole day. So he decided to wait outside her door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Joe woke up and looked at Anna. "I have been calling you non stop for the past day. Where the hell have you been?"

"Is that any of your business? We are not married."

"But you are carrying my child!" He told her as he stood up and watched as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Not anymore." She told him as she went into her room and took out a suitcase.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had an abortion. So guess what you are no longer tied down to me. You can go and find a girl that is really for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was at my ex boyfriends house all day and you want to know something I noticed. I love you, but you are not the guy for me."

"So you tell me that you aborted my baby and now your breaking up with me for your ex?"

"Joe you are sweet, cute, passionate, and going somewhere with your life. I couldn't have that baby and let it ruin your life."

"But that was my decision. What if I wanted to have the baby?"

"I am sorry to tell you this but when I decide to have an abortion the father has no rights. If I decided to give the baby up for adoption then you would have rights."

"Why would you kill a human life?"

"Because I am that type of person. I am not the girl for you. I am a bad girl who doesn't deserve a guy like you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took her hand and made her look into his eyes. "You are smart, independent, nicest…"

"No I am a liar. My ex boyfriend is a drug dealer and before I met you I used to be a druggy. Then after that a prostitute."

"What?"

"Yea, and I have been a prostitute ever since then. So the baby that I was pregnant with may not have been yours. I mean for the most part it wasn't yours. We only had sex twice."

"You are a slut. You are a slut, ho, and a bitch. I can't believe you would lie to me like that."

"Joe I love you I really do. That's the reason why I can't let you think I am somebody that I am not. I knew you were going to act like this when you found out so I tried to avoid breaking your heart."

"Well guess what your plan was unsuccessful. You already did." He told her as he walked out of the apartment. He wasn't going to cry because he was a Jonas man and Jonas men don't cry.

* * *

**Niley:**

Miley climbed back through Nick's window. "I got all of my stuff." She told her boyfriend with a smile on.

"Good because I have all of mine." He told her as he put his suitcase on the floor. He went over to her and hugged her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been more sure about anything before in my whole life." She said as she continued to hug him.

"I guess we should get going before somebody figures out what we are up too." He said a little afraid of what was ahead of them. He stopped hugging her and looked at her. "I will do anything in my power to make sure that you stay safe."

She smiled, "For the first time in a long time I actually feel safe. At least I don't have to worry about my dad."

Nick kissed her on her forehead. "You won't have to worry about me ever hitting you. I will never put my hand on you. Unless it's for romantic reasons." He told her as he went from serious to flirty.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He told her as he kissed her hand. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She asked scared. "If we don't leave now my mom will find me here."

"Just wait here." He reassured her by giving her a kiss.

"Hurry up!" She said as she watched him walk out of his room.

Nick went into Joe's room and pulled open his sock drawer. There was a box there with 700 dollars in cash. He took it and shoved it into his back pocket. Then he went into is dad's room.

"Nick?"

"Mom left us money. Where is mine?" He asked not looking into his father's eyes.

"She put it in a bank."

"Am I to young to get the money?"

"No, she put it in a Washington Mutual account. We opened that account up when you were little. Only you can open it up, but you need something like a school I.D. to prove that you are you."

"Thanks." He said and was about to walk out the door.

Lyle grabbed his son's arm. "You do know that I love you."

"I love you too, dad. I will always love you, but whether or not I can forgive you is what you have to worry about."

"It was hard for me to pull that plug. I have known your mother for 25 years. She was the love of my life, and if it wasn't for you boys I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Then why'd you do it? Why did you kill her?"

"She was already dead. The only thing that was keeping her alive was that machine that was making her breathes. In a couple of months the cancer would have killed her."

"You could have waited to see if she was going to wake up before the cancer. At least then I would know I lost my mother to a disease. Instead of loosing her because my family thought it was what was best at the time."

"Nick, I know that you loved her, but she moved on to a better place."

"Good-bye, dad." He said as he glanced into his eyes. He could see that he was hurting, but he knew he wasn't hurting as much as he was.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room and don't bother to come and try to get me out."

"You'll come out sooner or later. You have to eat?"

"Whatever." He told his father as he closed the door and went back to his room.

"Are you ready?" Miley asked as she got off of the bed.

"Yea, I took 700 from Joe. It will have to last us until we find a Washington Mutual that's open. By now there probably closed."

"Alright, I feel so much better knowing I'm leaving with you."

"Me too." He told her as he gave her a kiss.

Miley through her suitcase out the window and climbed down the ladder she took from her garage. Nick followed the same steps as Miley did. After they got down Miley put the ladder in the back of Nick's house.

Nick smiled as Miley walked back. "Something tells me that you've done this before?"

Miley laughed, "No, but I have always dreamed of doing this. I was always to scared to do it by myself. But now that I'm running away with you I feel safe. Safer than I ever did when I lived at home."

"Good, and you are going to always feel that way with me." He told her as he put his arm around her.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking New York."

"That is kind of far. How are we going to get to New York from Tennessee?"

"You are going to have to trust me."

"I do more than anybody else in this world."

"Alright, first we'll have to do a lot of walking."

"I am ready." She told him as she picked up her suitcase.

"Good." He replied as he picked up his.


	12. When Life Isn't What You Plan

** A/N:** **So this is a very long chapter, but if you are bored and looking for something to read you should stay satisfied. I am sorry to say that there will only be about four more chapters left of this story. I am not one of those people who have 50 Chapter stories. I believe in stopping while I am ahead. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**_Chapter 12:_** **_When Life Isn't the Way You Plan_**

**Kevin/Shelby:**

As they were on the plane Shelby hugged his arm. "Don't worry my parents will take it better."

"Are you sure? Because I thought my dad would have taken it way better. He was being so unfair."

Shelby kissed his hand. "Don't worry my parents support me in everything that I do. Plus look at it this way. We will never fall short on cash. My parents are loaded beyond belief."

"My dad doesn't care about the money. Him and my mom didn't have a single cent when they got married. They were hard workers."

"No offense but look where hard work got them. Your mom died of cancer and your dad is extremely stressed. Why end up like them when we can live a great life off of my parents?"

"Because it shows character and that we can make it for ourselves. Why would you want to live under the shadow of your parents? Don't you want to define yourself because of your hard work? Instead of define yourself by your parents hard work?"

Shelby laughed at her fiancé, "You are so funny when you are sad. I mean once my parents die I will eventually get the money."

"We will get the money and together as a family we will decide what to do with it." He told her as he looked at her head.

"Are we really going to get into a fight, now? Your mother just died and your father didn't quite take the "marriage" news well."

"Don't you think I know that I was there? And by the way you being rude at the end didn't make it any better."

Shelby got off his arm and looked at him hurt, "I was trying to show him that I really did love you."

"You shouldn't have to prove to him you love me by being rude. The way that you act should prove that."

"Kevin, what are you saying?" She asked with pain in her eyes.

"Nothing, I think I should fall asleep before I say something that I might regret." He told her as he cupped his hands and leaned on the window.

"No!" She screamed as she shoved him. "I am your fiancé and we are going to talk about this!" After that statement all of the passengers in the plain looked at them.

Kevin looked up embarrassed, "Shelby stop you are embarrassing me." He told her under his breath.

"No, why don't you tell everybody in this in room the truth! Hi, my name is Shelby." She stood up on the plane and announced to everybody. "My fiancé Kevin over here is mad at me because I told his dad that even if he didn't accept us being married I am still going to marry his son. I told him that I love his son, and Kevin is mad at me!" She cried out to the crowd.

"Shelby!" Kevin yelled in anger.

Shelby looked at Kevin and then ran into the bathroom while crying.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Lyle was half asleep when he heard a hard knock on the door. He got up and put on his slippers. He walked down the steps sleepily. He turned on the light to the living room and opened the door.

"Where the hell is she?" Mary Anne walked in angrily.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" He asked confused/

Mary Anne looked at the fat man who was wearing a black t-shirt and underwear. "I am Mary Anne Cyrus. Miley Cyrus is my daughter. We were supposed to move today, but thanks to you that hasn't happened." She calmed down and explained, but she was still bitter.

"Hello, I never met you before." He told her as he put out his hand in a polite manner.

Mary Anne looked at the hand and then pushed it away as she rolled her eyes. "Look this is no time for greetings. My daughter is missing and I know you have her here." She told the man.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Miley all day."

"Stop lying to me!" She screamed. "I don't know who you are but my daughter was very upset about leaving and I know she is here!"

"I am Lyle Jonas. Nick's my third oldest son and I insure you that your daughter isn't here."

Mary Anne looked at the man in front of her un-interested. "Miley!" She screamed as she walked around the living room. "Miley, we already missed the flight so we are going to have to wait until tomorrow!"

"I don't know how m any times I have to tell you this but your daughter's not here. And please stop yelling because I have two sons upstairs sleep."

"Fine, then let me talk to that Nick character. That boy has my daughter wrapped around his finger."

Lyle ignored the last comment that came out of her mouth. "We can try, but Nick has been through a lot today. His mom just died today." He told her as he walked up the steps.

She followed and said sadly, "I am sorry for your lost."

"It's alright, she had been sick for a while."

She was completely quiet the rest of the way up the stairs. Once they got to the door of the room something told her that her daughter had done something crazy.

"Nick?" Lyle said as he opened the door. He saw a shape to the bed. He put on the light and went over to the bed. "Nick, Mrs. Cyrus is here. She wants to know if you know where Miley is?" He asked. When he got no response he shook the shape and felt something soft. When he looked under the cover there were pillows.

"I bet that they ran away together!"

Lyle looked at the woman that he just met as he held the pillow. "Do you think?"

* * *

**At a Bar in Tennessee:**

Joe stood at the bar and looked at the bar tender. "Another shot." He told him as he looked at the guy.

"I think that you had enough buddy." He told the young man as he wiped the counter down.

"Look, I am the one paying you! I will tell you when I have had enough."

"You are lucky that I even gave you as much as you did you are under age."

"How do you know that? I gave you an I.D, so for all you know I am 21. Now if you don't give me more I am going to cause a riot."

The guy looked at him. He sighed hardly and then gave him another shot.

Joe took it and gulped it down. When he first tasted it he thought it was disgusting. It had a bitter taste to it, but after a couple more. He got used to the taste.

"Hi, my name is Mimi." A long brunette haired girl told Joe as she sat down in the seat next to him.

He looked at her body. Her boobs were popping out and her dress was very tight. "My name is Joseph, but you can call me Joe."

"You know you are looking very sad for such a sexy man." She told him as she looked at the bartender. "Can I get a Shirley temple?"

"Do you have an I.D?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and put her purse on the counter. She looked through the purse and pulled out an I.D. She handed it to the bartender with a smirk, "That's me Mistisha, but everybody calls me Mimi."

The bartender looked at the I.D then back at the girl. "I'm just making sure." He told her as he gave the young girl back her I.D.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" She refocused her attention to Joe.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me for her old boyfriend. After she told me that she had an abortion. I thought the baby was mine, but she just told me she was a prostitute. I thought I knew her." He said depressed. "Another shot", he told the bartender as he banged the cup on the counter.

"Damn", she laughed. "If it helps I'm not a prostitute, and my ex-boyfriend isn't worth going back to."

Joe laughed as he took another shot. H gulped it down and then looked at Mimi. "I don't have a car."

She whispered in to his ears, "It's okay because I do."

He went into his pocket and took out a lot of cash. "Here you go." He put the money on the counter as he followed the girl that he just met.

Mimi walked to the parking lot and unlocked her jeep. "You know I brought a jeep with a big trunk." She laughed as she continued to walk.

Joe was walking slowly behind her. When he looked at her from behind it looked like there were three of her.

She climbed into her jeep and went to the back seats. She laid her body against the tan, leather seats. When Joe walked in he quickly climbed on top of her. "Have you ever done it in a jeep before?" She flirted with him some more.

Joe nodded his head no.

She laughed as she pushed her body close to his. "So you are a beginner? This could be fun." She said as she began to kiss behind his ear.

The temptation in his body began to take over as he felt the soft kisses being administrated. He kissed her neck vigorously.

"Owww!" She screamed as she got off of him. "What the hell are you trying to do?" She asked as she rubbed her neck.

"This is what you wanted right?" He slurred his words. "I am here in your car. Isn't that why you came over to me at the bar?"

She could smell the foul odor coming from his mouth. "Damn, you are really smashed?" She said not knowing fully how much alcohol he had in his system.

"Are we here to talk? I thought you wanted something more tonight?" He questioned as he put his hands on her thigh.

Mimi quickly slapped his hands off of her. "You are just drunk. You aren't that kind of guy." She told him as she looked into his eyes. They were red because of the alcohol content in his blood system. "What has you like this?"

"Look, Gigi, Fifi, Lili…Whatever your name is. If you don't want to do this then tell me. Don't try to switch the flip on me."

"It's Mimi and I don't get what you are saying." She stated as she got from the backseat of her truck and went into the drivers seat. "I'm going to take you home. Where do you live?"

"What is the problem I thought you wanted to have sex? I am ready and willing to give you what you want and your talking about taking me home?"

"Even though you are totally drunk right now I can see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"I can see that you aren't the type of guy to take advantage of a girl. You will wake up and end up regretting it later. You are one of the good guys."

"Maybe I'm tired of being the good guy!" He screamed in anger. "Being good never gets me anywhere. All it does is leave me with a broken heart." He lowered his voice and became sad.

"Let me guess you just broke up with your girlfriend because she thought you were to good for her?"

"Something likes that. She left me for her ex who is a drug dealer. I really did truly love her."

"I know that you aren't going to remember a thing that I say, but don't do this to yourself. Stay good because in the end the good people end up with the better life."

"What makes you such an expert?" He asked groggily as he maneuvered his way to the passengers seat.

"I was once a good person like you, but then something happened. I really don't want to go into full detail, but lets just say it changed my life. I began to drink non-stop, party, and not give a damn about anything. I ended up kicked out of not only school but also my own house. Once I realized what I was doing was wrong it was to late."

"What are you talking about it's to late?"

"I am seventeen years old with no place to live. This jeep is stolen. I haven't gone to school since god knows when. And on top of all that I can't fond a legal job."

Joe laughed at the girl in front of him. "I know that I am smashed right now, but I don't see as it being to late. I mean your still alive aren't you? So that means that you just have change what you are doing, you know better yourself?"

"I have quite a criminal record against me. I don't know how I can better myself."

"I can help you. I am smart when I am not like this."

"You would be willing to do that?"

"Of course, but can you do me a favor and take me home? Because I think in about two seconds I'm going to…" He held his hand to his mouth.

Mimi reached across Joe's body to the passengers seat door and opened it. "Throw up out there." Before she even finished her sentence all of the alcohol and whatever else he ate was on the cement in the parking lot.

* * *

**On the Train:**

Nick had hid arm around Miley's shoulders as she lay on his chest. "My mom is probably flipping out right about now." She laughed as she thought about her mom.

"My dad is probably right along with her." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

She stood up and looked at Nick. "My mother probably called the cops. They're probably already looking for us. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry I thought about everything. In about two stops we are going to get off and find a motel that we can stay in. After we do that I brought this so that you could dye your hair." He told her as he reached into his bag and pulled out peroxide.

"Wow, I am so lucky to running away with you. If I would have ran away by myself I would have already been caught."

"Now all we have to do is change our names." He told her as he put the peroxide back in his bag. "Mine will be Nate."

"Alright, and mine will be Hannah."

"Hannah?" He laughed.

"What is so funny about the name Hannah?"

"Nothing I just never thought of you as a Hannah? What made you come up with that name so fast?"

"Okay, so when I was a little girl I used to always go around and sing on stage for like talent shows and stuff. And my stage name would always be "Hannah Montana"".

He began to laugh again.

"I know, and you wonder why the only friend I had was Leslie?"

"No, I think it's cute." He told her as he took her hand. "I never told anybody this, but when I was little I used to pretend I was Elvis."

Miley had her mouth opened in shock. "Wow, the famous Nick Jonas?"

"I am not by any means famous."

"No, but you were insanely popular before this whole thing. I never thought in a million years that you sang to Elvis music."

"Well, I never thought in a million years I would find the love of my life in an AP English class." He countered as he laughed remembering the old times.

"A lot has happened since then. It feels like that was years ago, but in reality it was only two months ago."

"I know for some reason I feel like I have known you my whole life. Instead of a measly two months."

"Well, hopefully you will know me for the rest of our lives." She stated as she kissed his hand that was still merged with hers.

The train stopped and Nick looked at Miley. "This is where we get off Hannah." He told her as he got up and took his suitcase and bag.

"I'm right behind you Nate." She replied as she got up and took her suitcase and two other bags.

* * *

**Back At Jonas Residence:**

"I'm going to call the cops!" Mary-Anne yelled as she ran over to the phone she saw in the room.

"Calm down." Lyle told her as he grabbed her by the waist.

She wiggled her way loose and screamed, "Don't tell me to stay calm!"

"I till have a son sleeping so you better lower your voice."

"I bet your son put my daughter up to this. The Miley I know and raised would never do such a thing. She used to be a perfect angel before she met your son."

"You are not going to blame my son for this whole thing. Your daughter has her own mind if she really didn't want to go then she wouldn't have."

"I'm calling the cops." She repeated as she went back over toward the phone.

"No your not!" Lyle said as he took the phone jack and placed it in his pocket. "We are going to wait here for tonight and see if they come home. If they don't then in the morning we will call the cops."

"Are you crazy? My daughter could be out there getting raped for all I know. I know my daughter and she can't survive out there in that harsh world. Not yet anyway."

"Well I know my son and he is crazy about your daughter. I don't think he would let one thing happen to her. I also know that he can adapt to any situation you put him in."

Mary-Anne looked at this man that she had only met a few hours ago. His calm demeanor rubbed off because she bean to relax.

"You can stay here tonight, if you wish. I'll put extra sheets on Nick's bed. We can settle this in the morning. They probably just snuck out for the night to scare us."

"I hope so my poor baby. I think that I'll stay here tonight. Just so we can start early in the morning if they don't come back!" She made sure to explain to him.

"I'll go get some sheets. Oh, and if you here somebody come in that's my son Joe. He'll probably just go into his room and fall asleep."

"How many sons' do you have?"

"Four…my oldest is Kevin, then Joe, then Nick, lastly Frankie."

"So I guess you've been through this before?"

"Oh, yes. Both Joe and Kevin ran away. They couldn't last a night out in the real world. They came crawling back and they were more then appreciative afterward."

"See, Miley is my first. She never gave me any trouble like this before. I guess that's why I am so jittery."

"I understand completely. When Kevin ran away we called the cops as soon as we found out, but it was unnecessary. He ended up coming back on his own. So now I guess I am an expert at this sort of stuff."

Mary-Anne laughed.

"Anyway let me go get those sheets."

* * *

**Kevin/Shelby:**

Kevin knocked on the girl's bathroom door.

"Somebody is in here!" She screamed rudely.

"Shelby, sweetheart it's me." He said as sweetly as he could.

Shelby opened the door and looked at Kevin up and down. "What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Can we just talk?" He asked sounding defeated.

"Fine." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ladies bathroom. The two of them were scrunched together. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How about the way that you embarrassed me in front of all of those strangers?" He said switching the roles around.

"You are the one that made me feel like that."

"So, what happens when we get married? Every time we have a fight are you going to announce it to the world?" His voice began to rise a little.

"I am sorry, but that is the way that I grew up."

Kevin rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what we are going to do." He told the truth.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who started this fight in the first place."

"I understand that, but we come from two different sides of the social class. I can't marry a girl that acts like a baby every time we have an argument. What happens when we have kids? Then it'll be like I am the only adult in the house."

Shelby looked at Kevin like he just ripped out her heart and stomped on it. "Me being rich has nothing to do with anything! I knew you were poor when we were dating and I never cared. Now that we are getting married I still don't care!"

"Are you listening to yourself? Have you ever had to live without money?" He was fully screaming now.

She nodded her head no.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen when we tell your parents? I know that you say they support you in whatever you do, but…"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy!" Shelby screamed through the door.

"There is a line out here. We have been waiting for a long time."

"Listen, lady go into the guys bathroom." She told her with an attitude. She heard people moaning in the background.

"I think that this is over." Kevin said as he reached his hand out for the knob.

"Wait!" Shelby stopped him. "I'll try to be different."

"What?" He turned and looked back at Shelby.

"I might be a whiny, bratty, stuck up rich girl. But I learn quickly and I want to change for you."

"But you shouldn't have to change. You should stay the way you are and marry somebody that can put up with that. After the plane trip, I'll call my dad to wire me some money, I'll go back to school for the rest of the vacation."

"I told my parents that they were finally going to meet you?"

"Tell them the truth. We got into a fight and I went back to straighten out my head."

"So where does this leave us?" Shelby asked as her heart dropped to the floor. She was afraid of what his answer might be.

"I don't know. Let me go back to the school and think about it." He told her as he walked out of the crammed bathroom.

"What were you two doing in there?" A lady that was holding a sleeping kid in her arms asked.

Kevin ignored the personal question and walked to his seat. It was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**Joe/Mimi:**

Mimi kept her eyes on the road as she rode down the long dark road.

"How did you know that I was a good boy?" He asked as he moved his head on the headrest.

"The way that you keep you alcohol. All of the bad boys I know know how to keep their liquor. Sometimes it seems as if they aren't drinking."

Joe laughed, "I am sorry for throwing up."

"It's alright. Some of the guys that I meet for the first time have done worse things."

"Make a turn right here."

Mimi did as she was told. "Thanks for giving me your number. I'll call you some time when you're not drunk."

"That can be anytime because this is my first and last time getting drunk."

"Where is your house?" She asked as she continued to drive.

"Right here." He directed her to his house. "My dad is going to flip if he finds out I'm drunk and that I left my car at that bar."

"All you have to do is run into your room before he stops you. Plus, you told me that you were eighteen. He can't ground you, you are an adult."

He laughed, "In my house age doesn't matter. If you still live in his house you follow his rules."

"I wish I had parents that cared like yours." She stopped in front of his house.

"Sometimes I wish my dad would care less." He replied as he opened the door and climbed out. His vision was blurry and he could barley stand straight.

Mimi laughed.

* * *

**Nick/Miley:**

Miley came out of the bathroom in the motel with a towel on her head.

"How'd it go?" Nick asked as he looked at Miley.

"Say good-bye Miley and hello Hannah." She replied as she took the towel off of her head and showed her boyfriend her bleached blond hair.

Nick's mouth was wide open in shock. "Wow…" That was all that he could say.

"You don't like it?" She said judging his facial expression.

"No, you just look weird. I mean you know that stereotype that blonds are dumb? Well that's what you look like. I never thought of you as a blond."

"I guess that's good because my mom would never think of me as a blond either."

"Yes, I am going to dye my hair black."

"I never really thought of you as a blackhead."

"Well that's good because my father would never think of me as a blackhead." He repeated what his girlfriend said.

Miley laughed. "What are we going to about school?" She asked as she put her towel on the ground.

"Well, I don't know. All I do know is I booked us this room for a week. So we are going to have to stay in here as much as possible. I will go out tomorrow to find a Washington Mutual, get food, and the dye for my hair. Then we can just stay here and enjoy one another's company."

"Well, I am going with you tomorrow." She replied as she sat next to Nick on the bed.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. I don't want you out there."

"Out where?"

"Out in the real world. I mean you are too cute to go out there. There are guys that don't have your best interest at heart."

Miley put her hand on Nick's shoulder. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that you are when it comes to people in school like Lisa. However there are people out there that are stronger, crazier, and determined then Lisa. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Miley made Nick look her in the face. "I love how you are so worried about me, but I'll be fine. If you want I promise that I'll stay right by your side."

Nick laughed, "Fine you can go tomorrow, but you better stay right there. I promised you that I wont let anybody hurt you."

She laughed, "Anyway I guess I should get into my pajamas."

"You can go into the bathroom and I'll change out here."

"Alright." She replied as she got her close out of her suitcase.

**5 Minutes Later:**

Miley came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. She was wearing her hello Kitty pajama pants and t-shirt. She looked at Nick who was in nothing but his underwear.

"I am sorry, but I don't really have any pajamas. I usually just sleep in my underwear and I really wasn't thinking when I was packing."

"It's alright." Miley said as she looked at Nicks bear chest. She never knew he had so many muscles. She walked over to near the bed. "There is only one bed?" She just noticed.

"Yea, the room with two beds cost to much money, so I think I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No, you can't sleep on that floor. You don't know how many bugs are here." She told him as she got into bed. "You can sleep near me."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know how you feel about having sex and…"

"Who said anything about sex? We can just sleep in the bed together for tonight, can't we?"

"I guess but don't you think that is type weird?"

"Come on just hop in the bed."

Nick jumped into the bed. He leaned over and gave Miley a kiss on the lips.

Miley began to deepen the kiss. She rubbed her hands all over his back. She liked how everything was smooth.

Nick was the first to pull away, "I think that we should stop."

"Why isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is, but I don't want you to regret it. I want it to feel special to you. I want you to want to do it and not want to do it because I want you to do it."

Miley laughed, "Thanks for thinking about me."

"Well, I was raised like that." He told her as he put his arm around her.

Miley cuddled next to her boyfriend. "I don't deserve a boyfriend like you."

"Mhmmm." Nick replied as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

She looked up and saw him asleep. She loved the way that he looked when she was asleep. It made him look like he was a baby. He began to snore and she began to laugh.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "What are you laughing at?" He asked sleepily. He repositioned himself in the bed.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you sleep."

"So your saying I look ugly when I'm awake?"

"No you look cute when your awake to, but you look like a baby when you sleep."

"Oh," He said as he laid his head back again.

Miley nodded her head and put her head on Nick's chest. She loved the feeling of her body touching his as they slept. She wouldn't mind falling asleep like this from now on.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was dreaming about him.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** **How'd you like it? I know a lot to take in, but you guys should be use to that with my story by now. Anyway as the author I usually don't do this because I believe that I should make all of the decisions but here I go.**

**Do you want Shelby and Kevin to get married?**

**Do you like Mimi?**

**Do you want Anna back?**

**And finally do you guys think that Nick and Miley should have sex?**

**_Number four is very important because I know that some people don't like Nick having sex. However as the author if I feel as though I want to do something with my story I will because I like to surprise my readers. It keeps them coming back for more! Thanks for the reviews. _**


	13. When the Untold Secrets Are Realesed

**_Chapter 13:_** **_When the Untold Feelings Are Released_**

**Warning Sex Scene!**

**1 Month Later:**

Nick put his arm around Miley's waist as she sat on his lap.

"I loved spending New Years Eve with you." Miley put her head back and rested it on Nick's shoulder. She looked at her newly blackhaired boyfriend. It was quite a change for her, but he still looked sexy. "I never really liked the holiday, but now I see why people that actually have somebody on New Year's Eve do."

"Don't worry that won't be our last New Year's Eve together. At this rate we can actually stay away for two more years. Then we can come back when we are eighteen and your parents can't force you to leave." He told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"I have to admit I am kind of getting tired of running. When do you think that we will be able to settle down? And start at our new school?"

"I am glad that you asked because we should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Be where? Can you tell me already?" She pleaded as she sat her head up and pocked out her bottom lip.

"You will see when we get there. I want to surprise you. Since we were a little busy during Christmas this will be your gift."

"Well, can you at least tell me where in New York that we are going to be staying?" She was confused about this whole thing. It has taken them a whole month to get to New York. She had let Nick do everything that has to do with traveling. She just sat around motels and did laundry, cooked meals, and managed the money they were spending.

"We will be staying in Manhattan. I don't want you to think that we will be living like the rich and famous because we really aren't."

"You don't have to tell me. I am the one that handles all of our money." She laughed as she cupped his head in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Nick smiled after the kiss. "We are going to have to look for jobs on top of going to school. It may be hard, but we'll have each other."

"That's all I need." She smiled as she said that.

* * *

**Back at the Jonas Residence:**

Mary-Anne was walking back and forth drinking a cup of coffee. "I can't believe they haven't found them yet! I mean it has been a month." She said as she ran her fingers through her naturally blond hair.

"Calm down. All we can do here is sit and wait. The cops are doing their jobs."

"How can you just sit there when your teenage son is out there with my daughter? You know how crazy this world is, they could be hurt or…"

"Don't talk like that!" Lyle screamed for the first time since he met her. He calmed back down and continued, "All we can do is sit here so we might as well stay calm. Us going crazy and trying to find them ourselves will just get in the way of the police. They are trained to do this stuff."

Mary-Anne looked at the big guy in front of her, "How can you be so calm about this?" She asked as she sat in the dining room. She put her elbows on the table and used her hands to hold her head up.

Lyle went over to the dining room table and rubbed her back. "I understand why you are so upset, but I have experience with this waiting thing." He sat down in the chair next to hers and once she looked up he started again. "One day I came home from my second job and found my late wife on the floor with no pulse. It turns out that along with her cancer she had something else in her body. I forget what the doctors called it, but it attacked her nerves and she had been sick for so long. I called the ambulance and they put her on a coma. Last month when you first came about Miley we had shut the machine off and let her move on. Before that though, I waited. I waited for what felt like so long for her to wake up. During that period of time I had to stay calm for my boys, and I realized that going crazy about it wasn't going to wake her up. Just like going crazy about this isn't going to make our children come back."

Mary-Anne began to cry. "I am so sorry about your wife and I know what you are saying is true, but I love Miley. I just can't stand the fact that I don't know where she is." She tried to wipe away her tears.

Lyle went over to the woman that he had come to known in the past month and hugged her. "It's alright it was hard a first getting through without her, but ever since you've been here I kind of been feeling better. And I admire you for loving your daughter so much."

After he stopped hugging her she began to get all chocked up. "Don't say that." She began to cry again.

"No, I can tell that you really love your daughter and you really are a special woman." He said sitting back down.

"I maybe a good woman, but I am not really a great mother."

"That's all right. Nobody is perfect…"

"Can you let me finish?" She asked feeling like she had to let this out.

Lyle shut his mouth and nodded his head.

"The reason I wanted to move in with my mother and that my youngest daughter Kayla is there now is because of their father. About four years ago we kept getting into fights. He kept accusing me of cheating on him and that our youngest daughter Kayla wasn't his. So I started having an affair with a co-worker of mine. When he found out he started drinking and he lost his job." She paused for a moment a looked at Lyle. He was actually listening to her? "I stopped the affair and had to get a second job so we can make ends meet. His drinking never stopped. He began to get abusive and about a month ago when Miley was in the hospital it was because of her dad."

He looked at her, "But I thought it was because she slipped on your shoe?"

"I lied to the doctor. As much as we have been through I have always loved Robby Ray. I never wanted him to go to jail."

"That doesn't make you a bad mother." Lyle told her sympathetically as he put his hand on her shoulder comfortably. "Did you make mistakes? Yes, but what parent hasn't? You moving away from the love of your life to protect your daughters shows you care for them."

Mary-Anne laughed as she wiped her tears away again. Her mascara was running down her tanned face.

Lyle got up and got her a paper towel.

As she dabbed it on her face she giggled. "You know when I met your son at the hospital I already had decided that I didn't like him without even talking to him."

"What?" Lyle said confused.

"I guess I should have given him a chance? If he is anything like his father he is probably an amazing guy."

He began to blush as he watched her crumple up the paper towel. He saw that she still had a little mascara on her face. "Wait you have some right here." He told her as he took his hand and brushed the mascara off of her face.

She put her hand on his arm that was reached out. She loved his tender touch on her face. She moved closer to his face.

"We really…" He said, but stopped. His mind was telling him this was wrong. That this was his sons', girlfriends, and mom. But his body had this urge. He felt as if he was a teenage boy again. He let his body take over his mind.

As his soft lips were on hers she could feel her body get off of her chair and she felt his hands touching all over her body. The passion was getting heated.

Lyle started to kiss her neck and she started to move backward. His body had taken over him. The last time that he had did this was with Teresa and it was right before Frankie was born. Frankie was now ten. While he kissed her his body followed hers.

She climbed on the dining room table while still kissing him. He climbed on there as well. His body was on top of hers. She wasn't used to doing this with a guy so big, but it felt normal.

He was breathing heavily as he stopped kissing her neck and focused more on her lips. As he kissed those lips again he put his fingers through her hair.

She followed his lead and started to rub her hands all over his bold head. The table began to wiggle a little.

His hands gripped on her waist as she took off his shirt. They changed positions as she was now on top and he was on the bottom. He started to unbutton her pants. He stopped and focused on her size C cup bra. It was showing from her shirt. He began to kiss a spot on her neck as he took off her shirt.

She had already taken off his shirt and was now being kissed on the temple by him. His soft lips on her body made her get goose bumps. She began to kiss his bold head while he kissed her down her body and stopped at the belly button.

* * *

**Joe/Mimi:**

Joe ran into the library and went all the way to the back. "No running in the library!" He could hear the librarian say. He ignored the comment and stopped at the table that she was at. "Hey, sorry I am late." He said out of breath.

"That's alright. Did they find your brother and his girlfriend?"

"Nope, he is still missing. Although he is really not missing. They actually ran away." He said as he took a seat next to her at the wooden table.

She laughed at him. She called him two days after the day they met at the bar. They had been meeting here ever since then at this same table. "Oh, Thank you for getting me back into school. I have to take some junior classes that I missed."

"Really, how many?"

"Well, all of the main subjects and gym."

"That is pretty much all of your classes. If you really think about it you only have seven classes. Four main ones that aren't electives."

"Well, I still have a senior art class." She said trying to make it seem all right. "I told you that I wasn't the best student. All I ever really went to school for was art."

"Really, you are into art?" He asked surprised. He loved how he was getting to know more about her day by day.

"I guess. It was really the only thing that I was good at."

"But do you love it?"

"I do it all the time and it is the only thing that kept me sane while I was awaiting my trial for court and while I was in juvy."

"Can I see some of the things that you draw?" He asked as he put his book bag down.

"Sure." She replied as she pulled a book out of her book bag. "I kind of draw everything in this one book. I never let it out of my sight. I never know when I might have an idea." She continued as she handed him the spiral notebook.

He began looking through it and started to notice that he kept seeing this one character repeatedly in her book. She was evil looking, had brown hair like Mimi, but was chubby, and had humongous boobs. "Who is this?" He asked showing a picture of this lady who was killing a person in there sleep.

"I don't know, but its weird every time I draw her it's like I know her. She is the only realistic person in my book. The rest of the people in there are anime."

"I can see that." He said as he continued to flip through the book. He kept seeing that evil girl. Every single time he saw her she was doing something horrible. Killing, stealing, or beating kids. He put the book down and looked at Mimi. "I guess we should get down to business. I mean if you want to get into all of your senior classes."

"Maybe I am just not the school type. I am thankful that you are trying so hard to help me graduate, but when I walk in those hallways. I feel so out of place."

"I used to feel the same way when I was in high school. Mind you I was popular and had plenty of fake friends, but I always felt as though I was putting up an act. Like I was trying to be somebody that I wasn't."

"I feel the same way and I am not popular by no means. I just feel like I shouldn't be there. Like I should be out in the world experiencing life."

Joe laughed at Mimi's last statement.

"What the hell is so funny? I don't remember saying a joke." She said getting offended.

"No, it's just, you keep talking about living life. What type of life are you going to live without a diploma? I'll tell you one that will end shortly."

"Maybe I want my life to end short. The only thing that is keeping me from doing suicide is fear." She told him loudly.

The librarian came and looked at the two of them. "Look, you two have been coming here for about a month now and every day I come here and tell you guys to quiet down. Now I mean it this is the last time that I'm going to tell you."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackulmin, we will be quiet." Joe told her as he looked at Mimi she was looking down at the floor.

Mrs. Jackulmin nodded her head and then walked away from the two.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"You don't know me and you don't know my life. Nobody here even cares about me, so what's the whole point of living?"

"I care." Joe told her as he put his hand on top of hers. "If anything ever happened to you it would change my life completely around."

"You are the only one that does. Like I said I would never kill myself, so can we just please get back to studying." She tried to change the subject.

"Sure we can. As soon as you promise me that you will stay in school and you won't kill yourself."

"Joe," She said lowly as she looked up at him. She could see that he was dead serious about what he was saying.

"I am being really serious, Mimi. You have to promise."

"I promise." She told him. "Now can we please?" She asked as she nudged her head toward the books on the table.

"Of course, now what are you learning right now in Social Studies?"

"We are learning about World War 2."

"Good because World War 2 is my best subject." He said sarcastically as he opened up her history book.

* * *

**Niley:**

Nick and Miley were in front of their apartment door. "Can I open my eyes now?" Miley asked. She was blind folded. She felt herself going up two flights of steps, so she guessed their apartment was located on the second floor.

"No, wait one minute." He told her as he took the key put of his pocket. He opened the door and guided her inside. Once they were both in he closed the door behind him. "Okay, take the blind fold off." He said holding his breath.

Miley took off the blind-fold with a smile on her face and then when she looked around the smile quickly faded. The apartment was dirty and looked like it hadn't been cleaned since before she was born. As soon as she took the blindfold off there was a wall like it was a hallway and then when you turned to the right and walked there was a room that had old wallpaper on it.

"This will be the living room. As soon as we find a couch and television." He said as he walked around the room. "Like I said it isn't the best, but…" He ;ifted up his hands with a smile.

"No, it's fine." She tried to put on a brave space. "Like you said all we have to do is stay here for two more years and then we can go back home." She continued to lie as she went over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

He smiled as she hugged him. "Come on let me show you the rest." He said as he stopped hugging her and took her hand to show her through the rest of the apartment. He went back through the hallway, which is where the front door is, and showed her the kitchen. "How do you like it?" He asked as he looked at Miley.

She nodded her head up and down with a fake smile. "It's um…very interesting." She replied as she looked at the kitchen. There was a refrigerator that still worked, a stove that was rusting, and the sink was also rusting. It once looked like it was white, but it was so old everything started to look tan. Nick took her hand again and led her to the bedroom, which was connected to the kitchen by a door.

"Now, I guess this is the best part of the apartment." He told her as he led her in there as well.

She was already trying to think of a way to escape this torture. She looked inside of the room and it was the best part that she had seen so far. It was repainted white and the flooring was wood instead of carpet like in the living room and hallway. The tile in the kitchen was coming up showing some type of brown mold. "Wait, there isn't a bed in here." She said as she looked at the empty room. All she saw was the four walls.

"I know, I hope you didn't think that it would come fully furnished?" He laughed. "I guess this is your first time traveling away from home?"

"I thought that you would have known that by now." She said with an attitude.

Nick looked at the new Miley in front of him. "What is with the attitude?" He asked getting a little frustrated.

"I'm not getting one with you. I just need to be alone right now." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I haven't even finished showing you the rest of the apartment. There is a bathroom."

"Can you show me later? I really think that I need some time alone. I just need to sort everything out."

"Like what?"

"I just need to be by myself." She said getting irritated that he didn't understand her need to be alone.

"Fine, I'll go to the store for some groceries. You can stay here and 'think'."

"Thanks." She said nicely.

He nodded his head and looked into her eyes. For the first time he hadn't seen her love for him in them. It was breaking his heart that this was their first fight. "No problem." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Once Miley heard the door close from the apartment she left the room. She looked at the kitchen and imagined her life in this apartment. She could feel her throat begin to swell up. She wasn't ready for this. She could feel the tears running down her cheek. She walked over to the living room and sat on the nasty carpet. She was about to just lie down and cry herself to sleep, until she heard the door unlock.

"I forgot that you…" He stopped and looked at his newly blond girlfriend. She made her way back on her feet as soon as she saw him and began to wipe her eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked trying to look like she did before he left.

"What's wrong?" He went over to her and tried to look her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? I am fine. What makes you think I'm not fine?" She asked nervously as she avoided all eye contact with him.

"Because I just came here to get something and I find you on the carpet floor crying."

"I'm fine." She lied as she continued to wipe her face off. "What did you come back for?" She asked as she put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You have all of the money." He said as he pointed at her.

"Right, I'll go get it and then we can go and get some groceries." She replied with another fake smile.

"Wait!" He told her as she began to walk away. "Before you go I think we need to talk." He told her as he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Nick, please. Can we just forget about what you saw when you walked in?" She asked feeling embarrassed.

"No, I want to talk about it. What's the matter with you? After I showed you most of the apartment you gave me an attitude and tried to make me leave." he continued to push for some answers.

"I just needed a little time to myself to think."

"About what?" He asked getting upset that she wasn't opening up to him.

"It was nothing, I just bugged out for a minute. I am fine, I promise." She said as she looked all around.

Nick went closer to her. "Look me in my eyes and tell me that you are okay." He kept on pressing the issue.

"Can you please just believe me?" She asked screaming. "I told you that I am fine."

"As soon as you look me in the eyes and tell me that, then I'll believe you." He retaliated just as loudly.

She looked him in the eyes and bust out crying. She could feel as he gave her a hug. "It's alright," he kept saying as he rubbed her back.

She pulled away from him and sobbed, "It's not alright. I shouldn't be sitting here upset because I have to live here. I should be happy just because I get to stay with you, but I'm not." She tried to calm down but she couldn't.

"Miley, it is fine. You are used to living middle-class. It will take you some time to get used to this and that's all right. I will always be here for you." He reassured her as he pulled her into another hug.

"But that's not all. When we first left I was happy to get away from my mom and be with you. But now that I haven't seen her in a while I miss her. And I really shouldn't because she is the reason for almost everything wrong in my life."

"I feel the same way as you do."

She pulled away from him and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Really?" She was so surprised.

"Yes, are you kidding me? Even though my father did pull the plug on my mother's machine, I still miss him. I was so rude to him when we left. You know those bad dreams that I have been getting ever since we ran away?"

Miley nodded her head yes. She had been asking him about his bad dream, but he never would answer. He would never tell her what it was.

"The dream was that my dad died while we were gone. That the last conversation I had with him would be our last conversation on earth."

She put her head on his shoulder. "That must be so awful for you. No wonder you have been quiet lately."

"Yea, and I am sorry for keeping it from you. I promise that I'll never keep anything like that from you again. And I don't want you to ever keep anything from me either."

"I won't. I feel so much better talking about it anyway."

"Now let me show you the bathroom." He told her as he took her hand again and led her to the door that was on the right side of the living room.

"Wow, I did not notice that when we first came in here."

"Well, here it is." He showed her the bathroom that was covered in pink. The tile was pink and even the wallpaper was pink. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm going to be totally honest. It looks like the 1970's came and through up all over this apartment. The only thing that looks like it is from out time period is the bedroom, which doesn't even have a bedroom. It also looks like this place hasn't been rebuilt since forever."

Nick leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "At least you are being honest." He told her with a smile.

Miley smiled as well and then looked at the toilet. She froze in shock. "Nick…" She said as she reached behind her to grab him.

"What is it?" He asked looking where she was looking.

"What the hell is that?" She pointed to a bug that looked bigger than her head. She became totally freaked out and screamed.

Nick yelled as well as he kicked the bug off of the brim of the toilet into it and then flushed. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's gone now."

Miley quickly ran out of the bathroom. "I think we should go and get groceries and find some cleaning products, because I am not sleeping here tonight with it looking like this."

Nick laughed, "Good idea Hannah." He replied as he stood near the front door. She got the money and they both left their apartment.

* * *

**Joe/Anna:**

"I think that we have gone over everything that should be on the test tomorrow." Joe said as he took down some notes for her to study from tonight.

"I have to tell you something." She said all of a sudden.

He put the pen down and looked at her, "What is it?"

"That evil girl in all of my drawings, I know her." She told him lowly as she looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean you know her?"

"I mean she is my mother."

"You have a mother?" Joe said sarcastically.

Mimi hit him with her pen. "Stop joking. I never really talk about her because of what hell she put me through in my life."

"What did she do?" He asked gently because this was new territory for him. She had never opened up like this.

"When I was younger my biological father was never around, but I did have a dad. He was always there for me and whenever I was tired of my mom I was always welcome to go over there and he always treated me like I was his own kid. He was going to legally adopt me but he never got a chance."

"Do you mind my asking what happened to him?"

Her throat began to swell, she hated crying. She fought back her tears, "He was extremely over weight. Before I knew it he was at the hospital with tubes hooked up to him. He could barley breath on his own, let alone walk, or talk. He always told me that he was going to loose the weight. He was going to come back legally adopt me and take me from my mother. I believed him, and when I turned eleven he died. It took a real toll on me. I promised myself that even though my mother is not the skinniest I am going to stay fit. He died because all that fat made his heart stop.

"I am so sorry." He told her as he hugged her.

She breathed heavily trying so hard not to cry. "Yea, well that was the last time that I cried about anything. Afterward I wasn't able to get away from my mom. She drinks a lot and brings strange men to the house. While she was asleep the men would leave her and come and rape me."

Joe felt her pain as she relived her childhood. "I don't know what to say." He was at a lost for words.

"You think that's bad she also was the one that gave me my first drink. I was ten and she had nobody to drink with her. So she forced me to drink it or she said that I would get a beating. I hated beatings so my first hangover was when I was ten."

"Why didn't you ever call the cops? Why did you let her do those things to you?" He replied getting frustrated. He knew that Mimi had a hard life, but he never knew it was this bad. Why did he always pick the girls with messed up child hoods?

"Call the cops and what would they do? Take her to jail? Then what? I would have to go to an orphanage or be bounced around from foster home to foster home. Plus, I was to young to even think about calling the cops." She screamed.

The librarian came around again. "That's it, get out of my library!" Mrs. Jackulmin.

"Sorry we will be quiet." Joe told her.

"No, I am tired of giving you guys warnings. Now, get out of my library or I'll call the cops."

"I aint scared of no cops!" Mimi told her.

Joe got up and held her arm. "No, that's all right because we're leaving." He put all of the books away while Mimi stared the librarian down. Once he was done packing up he pulled her into the parking lot.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked as he unlocked his car.

"Yes, I came from school straight here. You can just take me to my car." She told him as she followed him into his car.

"Listen, since my brother is gone maybe you can stay in his room." He offered.

"No, I will not let anybody do anything for me ever again." She replied as she put her book bag down while sitting in the passengers seat.

Joe started the car and continued the conversation, "How did you end up in juvenile?

"I haven't gotten to that yet. Anyway after my dad died I started drinking, since it was so easy to get and I would go out and not come back for days. I was so drunk one day that I blacked out and don't remember what happened. When I came home about four days later the cops were at my house. My mom all of a sudden cared about me enough to report me missing. It turned out that I had marijuana in my pocket. Somebody must have planted it on me. Of course I couldn't tell the judge that, so I just took the sentence."

"Wow, why did you all of a sudden want to tell me about your life?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know, but for some reason I felt as if I could trust you." She responded truthfully.

"Than can you please stay at my house? I hate the thought of you sleeping in a car by yourself all night."

"I have been sleeping in that car ever since I got out of juvy. I will be fine."

"Just please allow me to do this for you." He pleaded.

"Fine, but don't you have to ask your father? Maybe you should call."

"He won't care. I talk about you all of the time to him. He likes you from what I say about you. He usually can find the good in everybody."

"I guess you get that from him. Before I met you…" She laughed at her former self.

"That's not your fault. You should have never had to go through that at such a young age. Actually you should have never had to go through that at all!" He screamed getting upset.

"I know I must sound like a broken record, but thanks for caring about me."

"No problem, I really do care for you. I mean I have strong feelings for you, but I don't want to go to fast like I did with Anna."

"Don't worry I don't want to go fast either. I want to be your friend before we go past that."

Joe smiled as he looked over at the beautiful brunette.

* * *

**Jonas residence:**

She giggled as he kissed in between her breasts. Her bra was still on but she could feel it being unsnapped. He began to kiss all over her breasts. Her butterfly tattoo made him interested more. He kissed her down her flat stomach then on her waist. Having two kids didn't affect her shape at all.

She purred like a cat as his lips were all over her body. She watched as his face came back to hers. She cupped her hands on his face and then kissed him more.

His hands were caressing her breasts; he went down to her waist and took off her underwear.

She smiled as she kissed him and began to take off of his boxers. She looked down at his dick. She whispered in his ear, "No wonder you have four kids. That thing his gigantic."

Just as they were about to finish what they were started. They heard screams.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Joe screamed as he stood at the threshold.

Mimi stood behind him and closed her eyes. She saw too much for her first time meeting him.

Mary-Anne pushed him off and tried to find her bra.

Joe turned back around and went back outside. He looked at Mimi who had turned red of embarrassment. "Well. Your dad must be really friendly." She said sarcastically.

Joe just stood there taken aback by what he had just seen. He was in no mood for sarcasim.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it." Mimi replied as she kept her mouth shut and turned around taking the hint from Joe's facial expression.

**Meanwhile:**

"I can't believe that happened. I am so embarrassed." Mary-Anne said as she began to out her clothes back on.

"You are telling me? I don't know what got into me. I never act like this." His pale skin was now red.

"I think I should go." She said as she walked away from him.

She left as quickly as she could. Joe looked at her in a new light. She thought that she was disgusting. "Have fun manipulating my father? He spat at her.

"We didn't do anything alright. You guys walked in just in time!" She told him as she continued walking toward her house.

Joe nodded his head no. He walked into the house pissed off. "I don't ever want to see her in this house again!" Joe screamed at his father.

"Joe, I don't think you know who your talking to like that!" He raised his voice. "It was a mistake. Me and Mrs. Cyrus are just friends."

"Really, because what I walked in on sure as hell didn't just look like you two were friends."

"Boy you better watch your mouth in my house!"

"Do you know that Frankie could have walked in at any point in time! Imagine what that would have done to that little guy?" He continued screaming ignoring his father's previous warnings.

"I know that okay. I lost it for a minute. But I am still the father!"

"Oh, please. Don't give me that you are still the father shit. How long has mom been dead, dad? What a month? And you are already jumping in to anybodies bed. Or maybe on our dining room table."

"Your mom would have wanted me to move on."

"But not with Nick's girlfriends mother! When he finds out!" He screamed more.

"He isn't going to find out because you are going to keep your mouth shut. I never meant for this to happen. It was a mistake and I am sorry."

"It's not like you can say sorry to mom."

"I think that I should go." Mimi stated as she pointed outside. "I'll come back when there isn't so much drama."

"No, you can stay." Joe said to her.

"Actually sweetheart, I think it would be better if you do leave. I have to talk to my son."

"No, we are done talking." He told his father. Then he looked over at Mimi. "Come on, it's fine."

Lyle wanted to kick him out the house. How dare he undermine his authority? However he already had one son mad because he wouldn't give permission for him to get married, another has already ran away, and Joe looked like he was really pissed at him. Nothing was going his way at all.

Joe took Mimi's hand and led her up to Nick's room.

* * *

**4 Hours Later in New York:**

Miley took the mask off of her face and the gloves off of her hands. She was happy with the work that she had done. She got off of the carpet floor in the living room to go and check on Nick. She walked into the kitchen and watching him clean totally turned her on. "Hey, sexy." She said.

Nick looked behind him in shock. "Done with the living room and bathroom?" He asked as he took the mask off of his mouth.

"Yes the hardest part was the carpet. I don't even want to know what half those stains were." She said as she put her hands on her hip. She was still leaning on the wall that connected the kitchen to the hallway.

He through his gloves on the floor and went over to his girlfriend. "Do you know even though you smell like tide to go, you are still are turning me on?" He whispered in her ear.

She pushed him in his chest. "Slow, down Romeo." She laughed. "May I remind you that we don't have a place to sleep?"

"You don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said as he put his hand on the side of her face. He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You go get in the shower and I'll take care of it."

She smiled and looked into her boyfriends' eyes. "I love you, boyfriend." She told him as she looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you too." He told her as he took his hand off of her face. "Now, go get into the shower." He repeated to her again.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I just had to have something good to think about before I get into that god forsaken tub."

"I thought you cleaned it?"

"I did, but I still don't know about it."

Nick laughed and watched as she went into the bathroom. Well as far as he could see. After she went into the narrow hallway he lost her, but the thought of her was still in his mind as he walked into the bedroom happily.

**20 Minutes Later:**

Miley grabbed the towel that she took from one of the many hotels that they had stopped at and wrapped it around her hair. She walked into the room and couldn't believe what she saw.

"I know that it isn't the best, but it's all that we can afford while we are still getting on our feet."

She looked at the tan sheets and cover that were spread out on the floor. There were candles in every corner of the room. "It's so romantic."

"I hate to break this to you, but it might seem romantic. But if you ever slept on the floor you would know that your back is probably going to kill you in the morning."

"Are you going to be in here with me?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Then as long as you're here I'll be fine."

He went over to her and gave her a hug. "You are really stepping up with this whole being poor thing." He told her happy that she didn't freak out like she did when she first saw the apartment.

"It'd not the best thing in the world, but you have been doing everything in your power to make me happy. I shouldn't cry like a little brat." She said as she looked down at the towel that was covering her body.

Nick looked at the white towel that was barley covering her. He could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable. "It's alright, I understand. It was your first time being far away from your mother." He said looked at her face. She began to smile as their eyes locked. For a moment he was thinking about going over there and ripping her towel off but restrained himself. "I think I should get into the shower." He told her as he stopped the gaze and walked out of the room.

Miley looked around the room that now seemed so empty without him. A plan formed in her mind. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer and took out the Stouffers lasagna personal pans out. She put both of them in the oven and then ran into the bedroom.

**30 Minutes Later:**

Nick came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his sweaty body. He sniffed the air and smiled. He loved Miley's cooking. He went through the hallway that linked to the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw that there was a sheet on the table and a candle in the middle. They had just found the table and chairs out in the street and brought it up. "What is this?" He asked himself as he went over to the table and looked at the lasagna that was on plastic plates. He turned as he heard the door open to the bedroom.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked seductively. She stood there at the threshold of the bedroom door and watched as his eyes went all over her body.

He was speechless. All that he could do was nod his head yes. He looked at her outfit. She had on a sexy Victoria Secret nightgown. That was almost see through.

She smiled, "I thought you might." She went over to the table and continued, "I was thinking that we could eat dinner for Thanksgiving and we can go back into the room for a Christmas present. Since in November I was to busy with my family drama to spend it with you and for Christmas we were to busy dealing with your family drama."

"I….I….I …don't know what to say." He stuttered. All he kept doing was looking at her outfit. She brought the perfect one to go with her new blond hair.

"Then don't let's just eat." She told him as she pulled his arm and guided him to the chair. As soon as he sat down she went on the other side of the small table and sat.

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"No, I am not. But I realized that I might never be ready for this step in my life. What I do know is that I want you to be the first one that I am intimate with. I know that I want you to be able to explore my body, just like I want to explore yours."

Nick looked at Miley and could tell that she had thought deeply about this. He was pretty satisfied by the answer and it wasn't like he was going to push the issue. He had longed for so long for this day to happen.

After dinner was done Miley through the cheap plastic plates in the garbage. She was a little nervous at what was about to take place in her life. She turned toward the bedroom and slowly walked in.

* * *

**College Campus:**

Kevin walked into his dorm from his last class of the evening.

"Hey, Kevin. What's up?" His roommate Ralph asked as he typed on his laptop on his bed. He didn't even look up at him.

"Nothing just finished my last class. I don't know what I was thinking when I took a night class. It is so exhausting." He replied as he fell on to his bed.

"At least you weren't stupid like me and took day time classes. I can not stay awake in that class." He told him as he continued to type. "I don't know what I need the class for anyway. The only real class that I'll need in my ballet."

"I think the same thing! I mean my career is going to be based off of the way I play my instruments. I am never going to need to know philosophy."

"Did they ever find that cute brother of yours?" He asked as he laghed at something that he was looking at on the computer.

"Not that I know of. When I last spoke to my family they hadn't."

Ralph giggled, "So how is it going with Shelby?"

Kevin opened his eyes and looked at his roommate. He was pale, bony, had blind hair, and blue eyes. But the guy could dance ballet. "I don't know I haven't talked to her since I left her on the airplane. Why do you ask?"

Ralph looked up from his laptop, because home girl is a mess. Since you won't talk to her she always comes up to me and asks me how you are doing. I keep telling her I am your roommate not your stalker."

He chuckled at the comment, "I know that I should talk to her, but I don't know what to say. I mean we are to different."

Ralph shut his laptop and looked at Kevin. "You know that I am not the one to be asking about your relationship with girls, but do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her. If I didn't love her then I would have never asked her to marry me in the first place."

"So I don't get what is so hard. Yes, you guys have differences, but what couple doesn't. And it's just like that old saying 'Opposites Attract'. That is the way that I always pictured you and her."

"So you think that I should give her another try?"

"Again I don't know how you really feel about her. You might love her but not like her. You might like her but not love her. I'm just saying if you love her than maybe you should give it another try."

"What makes you so smart about this kind of stuff anyway?"

"Well, you know how girls love their gay friends. They always open up to me and I guess I've learned a few things about them."

"Man, you are to much for yourself." He said as he laughed.

"I know and with that said, I'm out."

"Out where?" Kevin asked wondering if he could tag along and have a nice fun time out.

"I was walking today and I found this gay bar about ten blocks down. I'm going to take my skinny ass over there and see if I can get lucky." He smiled.

"Oh", he was really not interested in going there. "Then I guess that I'll stay here and study. I have a test in two of my classes tomorrow anyway."

"Don't worry you are going to have this place to yourself. I am not coming back tonight." He told him as he go up and went over to his closet and started to try on some of his shirts.

Kevin just laughed at his roommate. Sometimes the guy was so gay that it was funny. He remembered the first time he met him. He just came into the room and said, "Yes, I am gay. Yes, I do ballet. And that doesn't mean that every guy that does ballet his gay." Kevin was always sure about his sexuality so he wasn't bothered by it.

* * *

**Jonas Residence:**

Joe knocked on the door that was shared by his brothers. When he opened it he found Frankie asking Mimi questions. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Joe asked as he leaned on the wall.

"Oh, man. I was just starting to get to know Mimi." He whined as he looked at his older brother. "Can I please stay up a little while longer?" He opened his brown eyes really wide and made them glisten, he stuck out his bottom lip, and made little whiny sounds.

Joe looked at him and laughed. He bent down until he was Frankie's height. "I was your age at one point in my life to. I am not going to change my mind because you flash those big brown eyes." He told him and then rubbed his head. "Now go to bed and stop bothering my company."

Frankie sighed and went over to Mimi. "My brother says I have to go to sleep. Will you be here in the morning?" He asked hoping that she would.

"I have school tomorrow just like you. So I guess we'll be leaving about the same time." She told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night buddy."

Frankie touched his cheek and then smiled. He went over to Joe and waved for him to bend down. Once he did she whispered in his ear. "She's mine." And then ran into his room.

Joe began to laugh again. "Wow, you really have a lasting affect on guys." He told her as he went further into the room.

"He's so cute. When he gets older he is going to be a heart throb, just like his brother." She told him as she lay down in the bed.

"I wouldn't say that. I am not a heart throb."

"Are you kidding me? I love your hair. The way it's just straight down like that and layered."

"Actually that takes a lot of time in the morning to do." He told her as he pointed to his head. He turned serious as he sighed. "I want to talk to you about what you saw when we first walked in."

"It's alright. I have seen worse things in my life." She told him. "Trust me, I understand. It actually makes me feel good."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Yea, I mean all of my life I thought that I was the only one with a messed up family. It turns out that you guys have faults as well."

"What do you mean you guys?"

"I mean the rich people."

"We are by no means rich. We are getting by paycheck to pay check. I consider us middle-class."

"Well, at least you guys aren't getting by from well fare."

Joe nodded his head as he looked at her. "True." He told her as he stopped and glared at her beautiful brown hair that was flowing down her back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I haven't slept in a bed since, I can't remember when."

"You can stay here as long as you need to. I can't stand the thought of you sleeping in a car. It keeps me up at night. At least with you here I can get some sleep."

"So I am just a charity case?" She asked getting defensive.

"No, you are way more than that. But like I said I don't want to rush into things like I did with Anna." He tried to explain. "Maybe I should be getting to bed. I have classes in the morning as well."

Mimi giggled, "You might be good at book work, but you are horrible when it comes to picking up girls."

"I know, but until Anna, I have been a pretty good judge of character and judgment." He told her as he looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled her biggest smile. Then she watched as he walked out of the room.

She continued to smile as she put her head on the pillow. This was the first time that she had felt safe since her dad died.

* * *

**New York:**

Nick's clothes were already all the way off since he had just gotten into the shower. He was kissing Miley's neck while going underneath her lingerie.

Miley whispered his name into his ear. "Nick…Nick…" As she felt all over his nacked body. She loved the way that he smelled like soap.

The sound of his name just fueled him even more. He began to take off the piece that she was wearing. She heard him giggling as he took the tight dress off. He looked at her body. There wasn't one thing wrong with it to him.

She was a little self-conscious about her body. There were so many things she didn't like about it. She was really skinny, she had a birthmark above her waist, and she hated that her shoulder had a scar on it from a surgery she had when she was little. But he didn't seem to care.

They flipped over on the sheets and Nick started kissing her on the lips. They continued kissing while Nick was holding her waist. He began to go into her without even thinking.

Miley moaned as she felt her body join with his. She couldn't explain how it felt. It was just so amazing. It hurt a little, but a good kind of pain. She didn't know how to explain it. It was weird.

He smiled ad began to kiss her stomach as he was still inside of her. He could feel his body humping hers as they continued. Who knew that when you actually loved somebody and you did this it felt more wonderful. He never felt this way when he did this with Lisa. Once he stopped they both were out of breath.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked as they laid there in the dark.

"I feel like I love you." She told him, as she looked the other way. She had no idea how she felt about the whole thing actually. She just knew that she did love him.

"I love you too, and you should know that nothing is going to change just because we had made love." He told her as he put her arm around her. He began to get the urge to do it again. Both of their necked bodies touching one another.

"Made love? I thought we had sex." She said still not turning around while still in his arms to look at him.

"No, what we did was more emotional than physical. I felt more intuned with you than anything." He told her as he fell more and more in love with her.

"Well, since I never had sex before I wouldn't know. I just know that I am happy that you were my first." She told him the truth.

He couldn't help the urge to kiss her. So he motionted his lips toward hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him more. Her body was feeling the same urge as his.

"Do you wanna do it again?" He asked after the kiss. He could feel his body screaming out for more of hers.

"Sure," she told him as they started kissing again. She liked the way his body against hers made the cold January air feel warmer.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **I bet you guys thought for a second the sex scene was going to be Lyle and Mary-Anne. Anyway thank all of you guys for the reviews. I particularly like the long ones. I love reading the reviews. As you can see the more reviews I get the faster these chapters come.**

**Tell me what your best part of the story was. I love all of you guys for choosing my story.**

_-Eemah_


	14. Some Relationships Begin While Others En

**_Chapter 14:_** **_Some Relationships Begin While Others End?_**

**_A/N:_** **Sorry it took so long, but it really wasn't my fault. I immediately started this chapter as soon as I posted the other one. But I got in trouble for something that wasn't my fault and my mom took my lap top away from me. Therefore I had to finish writing at night when my parents fell asleep and I'd sneak in and take my lap top out of their room. Then whenever my body would physically fall asleep I'd sneak it back in their room. So for my fans I am up at two in the morning writing. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It might seem a little weird, but it will all come together at some point in the chapter. Like I said everything has a reason to be in my story.**

* * *

Mimi yawned and started to scratch her armpit as she looked at the nightstand with the alarm clock on it. It was only 2:15? She thought to herself as she got out of the bed. She was wearing a long nightgown that went past her knees and read, "little miss sunshine". It had been a week since she first started to sleep over here and she still couldn't find herself on a consistent sleeping pattern. Most nights, she would just sit up and look at the ceiling daydreaming about one day becoming something big, but her stomach was growling so she decided to get something to eat. As she was about to walk down the steps she turned around sensing something.

"What are you doing awake?" asked Frankie as he rubbed is eyes.

She turned around startled. "I am just going downstairs to get a snack." She whispered trying not to wake anybody up. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to the bathroom." He told her as he pointed down the hall. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"Because I don't want to wake anybody up. Now go to bed you have school in the morning." She whispered as she pointed to his bed.

"Gees, you sound like my mother." Frankie replied as he crossed is arms and walked down the hallway to use the bathroom."

Mimi chuckled quietly as she began tiptoeing down the steps. She loved Frankie; he was too cute for his own good. It was a wonder why that boy wasn't famous by now? As she stepped on the last step she looked at the kitchen. The light was beaming and she was hoping that it was Joe. When she walked in she had no luck.

"Hey, Mimi, right?" Lyle asked as he sat down on the island in his kitchen.

"Yeah, that's my name." She told him politely as she went over to the refrigerator and looked at the shelves. There wasn't really much in there so she closed the door.

"So how'd you meet my son?" Lyle asked as he dumped a cookie into his glass of milk and put the cookie in his mouth.

Mimi began to look in the cabinets. She was trying really hard not to look at him. Every time she did she couldn't get that picture out of her head. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep now a days? "I met him the day he broke up with Anna."

"Oh, I see. The day that he came in drunk?"

She took a cup out of the cabinet and went back over to the refrigerator. "So you know about that, huh?" She asked shocked.

"I didn't find out until the day after. He had a mean hangover and if I weren't so worried about Nick…" He started to get frustrated. He calmed down and looked at his glass of milk.

She was surprised by the sudden silence. She took out the milk and sat across from him. "Sir, what's wrong?" She asked genuinely concerned.

He looked up at this girl. The girl that had been living in his house for a week and had barley said anything to. "I'm a failure." He stated sadly as he got up and put his dish in the sink.

"No, you are not." Mimi told him having mixed feelings about what she was doing. "You have just made a few mistakes."

"Really, because right now my life feels like shit. I used to be the happiest man alive a few years ago. When I would come home and have dinner with my wife and back then I had three sons. I would play basketball with them and baseball. We would wrestle until Teresa would walk in and say, 'You boys stop and come get ready for dinner'. And I'd say 'I'm not a boy I am a grown man' and kiss her on the cheek. My boys used to look up to me and say 'Dad, I wanna be just like you'. Now it seems like they can't even stand the sight if me."

"I don't know what you are talking about? Your boys still adore you. Kevin adores you so much that when you didn't give him your blessing he broke off his engagement to Shelby. Joe loves you so much that when we talk about our future he always says he wants to name his first son after you. I don't know Nick, but what I do know is out there in the real world is tough. He probably misses you so much. And little Frankie, you are the only parent he has left. During those teenager years that whole 'I hate my parent' thing will come, but he will admire you in the long run."

Lyle was amazed at half of the things that Mimi had said. "How come I didn't know any of this?" He was kind of hurt and happy at the same time.

"Kevin's to ashamed to tell you, Joe is to embarrassed, Nick probably just realized that he had it good, and Frankie is to young to really understand any of this."

He smiled for the first time in ages, "You know kid you are one unique girl." He told her as he patted her on the back.

Just than Mimi got this insane flashback:

_Mimi stood there in her room with her pajamas on. She was playing dolls with her doll that her dad had brought her. She heard a few yells in the hall. She went over to her door and cracked it open a bit. She watched as her mother was on the floor crying._

_"Please, I can't leave here. I will pay you the rent next month I promise." She cried as she begged to some big dude who was standing there with his arms crossed._

_"That's it Leena!" He screamed, "You have been late for two months in s row now. I can't keep taking your promises."_

_"Listen", she said as she wiped her tears and got off of the floor. She trailed her fingers seductively over his black T-shirt that fit him just enough to show his toned muscles. "I'll do whatever you want me to." She licked her lips._

_The man took his diesel arms and slapped her finger. "Come on Leena stop it. You know you aint that attractive like that."_

_Mimi watched as her mother frowned. She never knew what that word unattractive meant. All she knew was that a lot of guys called her mom that._

_Her frown quickly turned upside down as she hatched an idea. "Your right, I am ugly. I mean with my big breasts and thighs. You see all these scars on me from my childhood. I guess me and my daughter will just have to move out."_

_The guy thought for a second and looked at this woman. "Oh, my little Mistisha." He thought as he daydreamed in his head. How such a beautiful little girl came out of somebody so ugly was confusing._

_"If you want her." She said her with disgust. She hated how her daughter was so beautiful. It made her look like a fool. "Then I can arrange that to be done. Under certain conditions. First off you have to use a condom. Second, you take this as rent for the previous two months, this month, and the next three months." She stated with her head high._

_"Sure, Leena. I have to go and stack up before I go in there. Make sure she is ready by the time I come back." He commanded her while he rushed out the door._

_"Mistisha, baby come here." She said in the nicest voice possible._

_She walked out of the room still holding her doll tight. "Yes, mommy?" She asked as she looked up at her mother. She smiled and her yellow teeth were bright like the sun._

_Leena put her hand through her daughter's hair. At this point in time it was a dirty blond. "Come on and follow mommy to the bathroom." As she had taught her daughter she listened to her._

_Something in the gut of nine-year-old Mistisha's belly was telling her that the 'her' her mom was referring to was she._

_Leena took out the stool and told her to stand on it. Once she did she began to come her hair. "How's school going?"_

_"Not good mommy, everybody keeps making fun of me. They say that I am ugly because I am mixed. What are they talking about momma?"_

_As she continued to brush her daughters long beautiful hair she said, "Well, sweetheart you may have noticed that I am dark. You on the other hand are very tan."_

_"I just thought that I would grow my color?" She told her as she held her doll to her chest._

_"No, Mistisha. You may never get darker because you are mixed. I am black and your father is white."_

_"So what am I?" She asked confused._

_"You are 50 of both." She told her as she put the brush on the sink. She opened up the cabinet and took out a make-up kit. "You are one of the lucky ones who gets blessed with the good of both cultures." She told her starting to get jealous herself. She started to put make-up on her daughter._

_"So that's why they are so mean to me momma? They want to be mixed like me?" She said with a smile._

_"Yeah, you have a butt and curves like my side of the family and you have long hair and a pretty complication from your fathers side." She stated the obvious._

_She smiled as she started to understand._

_"And you are going to do mommy a favor." She said with a smile as she put the make-up kit back in the bathroom cabinet. "Look at yourself." She told her as she smiled._

_She looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, momma I look so grown up." She said happily as she touched her face. It had warm colors of make-up on it._

_"I know baby." She said as she patted her on her back. "You look beautiful like you always do." She told her daughter with a hint of jealousy yet again in her voice. Sometimes she wondered how she could be jealous of her own daughter's beauty? She was the one who indeed helped in the process of creating her. But all of her looks came from her handsome fathers side of the family. All she had blessed her daughter with was her thighs, waist, curves, and butt._

_"Why do I look like this momma? Am I going to go somewhere important? She snapped her mother out of her thoughts._

_"No, baby you are going to do something very important for mommy, though." She replied as she helped her off of the stool. She heard the door open and close._

_"Is she in the room?" She heard his booming voice._

_"Johnny, could you stop trying to intimidate somebody!" Leena screamed as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "She'll be in there in a minute. You just go and make yourself ready."_

_"Momma, what are you talking about?" The nine-year-old asked confused._

_"Mistisha, honey I need you to go in there and do whatever the nice Johnny man tells you." She tried to sound like it was okay what she was doing._

_"But mommy, that man scares me." She cried._

_"He wont hurt you I promise. What he is going to do to you is perfectly fine. It's what humans do to reproduce." She made it seem as if what they were doing was natural._

_"I don't wanna mommy. I don't wanna!" She screamed and cried as she backed away from her mother._

_"Mistisha Leanne Jones you are going to do what I tell you!" She screamed back at her daughter pointing her finger at her._

_"Alright." She knew better than to argue with her mother. She would get a beating for sure. She felt as her mother patted her in the back all the way until she entered the dark, creepy, scary room._

_"Mimi? Mimi?" Lyle said still patting her on the back._

Mimi came back to the present. She jumped away from Lyle as quickly as she could. "I'm sorry." She stated as she shook her head frantically. She began to hear his laughter.

"Are you alright?" He asked truly concerned.

She stopped shaking her head and looked at the guy. "Yes, I am fine. I just spaced out for a moment. That's all!" She said defensively.

"Okay, I didn't say that you didn't."

"I should get to bed. I have school in the morning." She went over to the table and put the milk back into the refrigerator.

"Thank you for being so nice."

She looked at him shyly and put a small smile on her face. "No problem, Sir." She walked out of the kitchen slowly.

"Wait!" Lyle said stepping out the kitchen. She was about to go up the stairs. Once she turned around he said, "Please call me Lyle or Mr. Jonas is fine."

"How about Mr. L?"

"Sure, Mr. L would be fine." He replied with a supportive smile.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Mary-Anne yawned as she heard the doorbell ring. She went down the steps and opened the door to her house.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cyrus." The Chief officer of the town police station greeted her.

"Hello", she replied as she opened the door wider telling the officer to come in. A younger officer accompanied him.

"This is Officer Henderson." He greeted the two as all three of them stood near the front door. "He has been looking for your daughter and the young man that is with her since you two first called reporting them missing."

Mary-Anne put out her hand and shook his while smiling. "I assume that you guys have found my daughter?"

Officer Henderson nodded his head. "I have tracked them down. They are in New York living in an apartment. Your daughter now goes by the name Hannah and has dyed her hair blond. The boy that she is with has dyed his hair black and now goes by the name Nate." He informed her. "I have called around and they are fine."

Mary-Anne felt as if a huge relief had been lifted off of her shoulders. "So can I go and see her?"

"That depends what you want us to do. We can call over to the police station in New York and have them stay at a station until you two get there. Or you two may go and get them at the apartment yourselves." The Chief told the newly happy mother.

"I will talk it over with Mr. Jonas next door. I will inform you two on our decision later."

"I am afraid to tell you that if we don't get going right now they might find out we are watching them. They will try to run again and we will have to wait another month until we can locate them again." Officer Henderson explained.

"I quit my job the day that my daughter ran away with that…Nick. Mr. Jonas on the other hand has three jobs and kids at home. I am pretty much sure that he can't just get up and leave to New York."

"We will tell his bosses that he must be excused. Hopefully he can find a babysitter for his kids. If not you can just go by yourself."

Mary-Anne really didn't want to go by herself. She wanted to go with Lyle so that they could talk. They hadn't really talked to each other since the whole predicament a week ago. She held that warning that his son Joe had given her greatly. She was scared that if she went over their Joe might really loose it.

"If you would like I can go over there and talk with Mr. Jonas."

"I would greatly appreciate that." She replied afraid that Joe might be home.

**Jonas Residence:**

Lyle looked at his watch as he went to go see how could be ringing his doorbell this time of day. He really had to leave for work before he was late. When he opened it his heart dropped. "What did one of my boys do now?" He asked the officer.

Officer Henderson looked at the man confused. "NO, I am Officer Henderson."

"I know who you are. You are the one that arrested my son Kevin a few years back when he got into that fight." He remembered.

"I remember, that was like one of my first arrestee. It was only my second day on the job." He told the guy. He remembers he was afraid of this man a couple of years ago when he first came here. He knew the house looked oddly familiar.

"So who did something know?" He asked as he frantically looked at his watch. "Because I really have to go to work."

"Nobody did anything Sir. Your son, Nick? I have been the cop assigned on finding him and the young girl Miley. They have an apartment in New York. Your son dyed his hair black and now goes by the name Nate. Miley now has blond hair and goes by the name Hannah."

"That's good news." Lyle stated forgetting about going to his job.

"The problem is that we can do one of two things. We can call up the police station in New York and make them wait there until you and Mrs. Cyrus get there. Or you two can go and surprise them yourselves. I know that you have a job to tend to, but…"

"It's alright, I can always get more jobs, but I can never have another Nicholas." He replied as he rubbed his now noticeable stubble.

"Okay then I guess as soon as Mrs. Cyrus is done getting ready we can hit the road. It takes a while to get here from New York."

"I know, but first I have to talk to my son about watching my youngest son."

"Of course, Mr. Jonas." The officer backed away to the door and stood there rocking back and forth in his uniform.

Lyle walked up the stairs hesitantly. He hadn't really talked to Joe since the whole incident. He knocked on the door slowly as he heard the sound of loud music in his room.

Joe opened the door in nothing but a towel. "What do you want?" He screamed over the music.

"Can I come in? It's very important." He now screamed over the music. He watched as Joe went over to the radio and turned it down. Then he went and sat on his bed.

"What's up pops?" He asked looking at his bed.

"You can't even look me in the eyes, can you?" Lyle walked into his room and leaned on his dresser, which was to the right of the door.

"I hope you aint come in here to talk about what I saw because I kind of wanna forget about it."

"Actually I came to ask you to watch Frankie for a while. They found your brother. He is in New York. It takes about a day to get there and a day to get back."

"You need me to watch Frankie for two days? Why can't we just drop him off at grandpa's house? He is always complaining about how we never see him. Or maybe Aunt Lula? "

"The last time your grandpa watched Frankie he ended up getting lost. Which is just sad considering that he is 82. Your Aunt Lula has so much going on right now. She is on her fourth husband already."

"I thought she just married Uncle Gabrielle? What happened to those two?"

"I don't know. I love my sister, but she is really hard to love."

"So what about Uncle Mark on mom's side? He loves it when we come over there."

"He's now a she."

Joe still looking down on the bed and cringed. "What?"

"Don't even ask anymore. Why can't you just baby-sit your brother?"

"I just wanna have some alone time with Mimi. I think I am ready to make my first move with her." Joe explained with a smile.

"Well, after your brother goes to sleep tonight you two will have a whole lot of time for you to make the first move."

"But dad…what about Aunt Jen on mom's side? She has our cousin Chris that's around Frankie's age."

"She lives all the way on the other side of Tennessee. But if you want to drive him over there than go ahead." He shrugged. "Just make sure to not talk about your mom when you go over there. She still has a lot of regret for the last time she talked to her."

"What happened?"

"They got into a fight about something and they never spoke again. By the time she was ready to talk to your mother she was in the coma. Then she died before she ever got the chance to make up with her."

"Wow, no wonder I don't remember Aunt Jen like that. I just remember when we were little she used to always come over and bake us cookies."

"I loved those girls cookies. She is the reason I turned out so big." He laughed remembering old times before the boys were born.

"Fine, I will baby-sit Frankie, but I have a feeling that my night isn't going to be exactly as I planned." He joked as he looked up at his father. For the first time he actually saw somebody different. He saw somebody that was really hurting inside. Then the picture of his father's naked body on top of hers reentered his mind. He quickly shied away and looked back at his bed.

"Thanks, son. I really appreciate it." He went over to his second oldest son and patted him on his back.

Joe watched as his dad walked out of the room. He got off of his bed and dropped his towel on the floor. He flexed his muscles and yawned.

* * *

**New York:**

Miley sat at the table and ate a bowl of Cheerios; She just stared at the bowl as she played with her food. She was thinking about how much she really was missing Kayla.

"Hey, babe." Nick came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing?" He asked as he yawned.

"Eating a bowl of cereal. You want some?" She asked, as she was about to get out of her chair.

"That's alright, I'll get it." Nick told her as he sat her back down and walked over to and grabbed the cereal from the top of the refrigerator. "So what were you thinking about?"

"It really wasn't anything." She replied as she watched him sit on the opposite side of her. "I was just wondering about our night together." She told him shyly.

Nick raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "What about it?" His voice deepened with the question.

She twirled her spoon around the bowl a few more times before she looked up at him. "I was wondering if we were careful enough?"

Nick stopped poring his cereal into his bowl. "Why do you think?" His heart dropped. It was a week ago. There was no way that…

"No!" She stopped all of his worrying, thoughts, and talking. "Even if I was it would be to early to find out anything. I would have to wait at least a month or two before I can figure out anything."

"I'm pretty much sure your not. I mean we used a condom." He stated at ease as he put his spoon in the bowl and began to eat.

"Yes, but we used one condom and we had sex about three of four times."

He stopped eating his cereal and looked at his girlfriend. He could see that she was really worried. He got out of his seat and went over to her. He started to rub her shoulders from behind. He could feel her body get less tense as his hands touched her shoulders from the light fabric of her pink pajamas. "Calm down sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and then turned around in her seat. "I am so glad that we had our first time together." Miley smiled as she looked at Nick's pointy nose. She kissed the tip of it.

Nick felt completely guilty as Miley kissed his nose. He hadn't told his first time was really with Lisa. A girl that he didn't love or care for as much as he did her.

Miley could feel the tenseness in Nick's nose. When she pulled away she looked at his guilty face. "What's wrong?"

"I just have to use the bathroom." He told her as he got up and went in the hallway.

"That was weird." She said out loud to herself as she turned back around and started eating her cereal again. "Eww!" She screamed as she spit the cereal back out.

"What's wrong?" Nick screamed form the other side of the apartment.

"My cereal was soggy." She screamed back as she got up and took the bowl to the sink. She began to wash the dishes as Nick appeared back in the kitchen.

He looked at Miley and couldn't stand the way that looking at her made his heart tug. He could picture her naked body on his. She had a small frame, but she was all the woman that he needed.

"Why are you just standing there?" Miley asked as she continued to wash the dishes.

He smiled, "How'd you know I was even in the kitchen? You never looked back."

"Every time your body is near mine, I get this weird knot in my stomach." She confessed as she put her hands in the soapy water again.

"Like you are going to puke?"

"No, more like I am in love." She laughed at Nick's earlier statement.

"I know what you are talking about. Remember when you were dating Josh and we were pretending to be just friends?"

"Please, don't remind me of Josh. He made me the school slut. And I was a virgin before all of those people caught us in bed. I never even did anything with him." She rolled her eyes thinking back to the day that changed her life forever.

"Well, every time you would be near me and just say that I am just a friend I would feel like I was dying inside. And when you finally told me that you would be my girlfriend I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven." He smiled remembering that night.

"You mean before or after Lisa through that little bitch fight." She laughed as she looked at Nick. His expression was weird again.

"Yeah, well I think I should go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash up. I bet I smell awful."

"Yes, but I love you. Even when you are smelly." Her fingers clamped her nose together. Like she just smelled some garbage.

"Ha ha, very funny. I love you to babe." He told her as he went back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Julliard:**

Kevin was walking out of his third period class. His fourth period class didn't start for another hour and a half. He went into study hall and sat down at a table. As he sat down he opened his textbook.

"Can I sit with you?" He heard the voice of his former fiancé.

"Sure", he watched as she sat down beside him. Her hair had grown since he had last seen her. It was now passed her shoulders. I've been meaning to talk to you, but with everything going on with my brother…"

"I understand." She stated as she looked down at the table. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now as she finally sat here in full sight of him, she felt as though it was her first time meeting him again.

"I want to apologize for leaving you on the plane. I should have at least gone to meet your parents." He explained as he swallowed hard. "I have been thinking this through for a while now and…"

"I understand, that you don't want to have anything to do with me." Her eyes began to water as she began. "But I thought that you should know, I love you. More than life itself, and I am a rich, spoiled, girl who doesn't deserve you." She wiped the tears away from her cheek. "It was the way that I was raised and I can't help it. I know that I blew my chances to be with you, but I will never forget about you."

Kevin closed his book and looked directly at her. He could see all the pain in her body.

She shied away from him. She tried to focus more on the floor. At least thinking about the floor didn't hurt as much as thinking about him.

"Shelby, look at me." He told her in a strong, booming, voice.

She hesitated for a minute, but eventually gave into his demands and looked at him. She felt as though she was weak and pathetic.

"I love you too. I really do, but I don't think we are ready for marriage. Maybe we should take it slow and start all over again."

"I'd like that." She was speaking as though she had been shot in the leg. It was as if she was so weak that she could barley stand if she tried.

"Hello, my name is Kevin Jonas." He told her as he put out her hand.

"Hi, I am Shelby."

"That is a really pretty name for a very pretty girl. Do you think that you can give me your number and I can call you some time?" He asked with a smile.

Shelby giggled as she found a small piece of paper on the table and Kevin handed her a pen. "Sure."

He watched as his beautiful…whatever she was…wrote her number on the piece of paper. Her face was much brighter, but her cheeks were still tear stained.

"Here." She gave him the piece of paper with her name and number on it. "I guess I should tell you this before we even think about getting serious. I am a rich girl and that was the way that I was raised."

"Well, maybe I should tell you this. I am no means rich, but I do know how to treat a girl right." He told her as he watched her get out of her seat.

"I'm glad because my last boyfriend was a jerk." She laughed at her own joke.

"I heard that he was a pretty good guy." Kevin played along.

"Kevin was it? I guess I'll talk to you more when you call?" She flirted as she walked away with a new perspective on live,

"Don't expect me to call you first thing. I have so many girls that want me. You might have to wait until later." He heard her laugh and the door to study hall close.

* * *

**Jonas Residence:**

Joe went into the room where Frankie was supposed to sleeping. The problem was that little boy was wide-awake and energized.

Stop jumping on your bed!" Joe screamed as he walked into the room. "Why don't you try laying on it and falling asleep?"

"I can't I am so hyper right now." Frankie replied as he kept jumping up and down on the bed. Every time he jumped up his curls went up and every time the force of gravity pulled him down his curls went straight down.

"Maybe giving you all that candy after dinner wasn't such a good idea." Joe replied as he watched Frankie jump up and down. For some reason it was making him sick.

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked as he jumped off of the bed and started running sound in circles in the middle of his floor.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." Joe pleaded this time.

He would not listen to his older brother. He kept on running in his circle. "I can't!" He yelled again.

"That's it!" Joe yelled and tackled Frankie on the floor. Hr fought back as best he could, but there was no way for Frankie to win. "Now listen little creep. Because of you I couldn't take Mimi out to a nice dinner. She had to settle for pizza and a movie at our house. I let you stay up way past your bedtime." Joe told his little brother.

"Joe!" Frankie complained as Joe held him in a headlock. "Stop!" He screamed he was turning red.

"If I let go of you you have to promise to go straight to bed." He warned him as he made his headlock stronger.

"I promise!" He yelled some more. "Now get off of me."

Joe let him go and he ran out of the room. He ran after him and watched as he ran to the living room. "Hey, Stop!" He screamed as he ran behind him.

"Oh my goodness." He heard her sweet voice say as she held Frankie in her arms. What are you doing to this poor child? He is all red." She asked as she ran her fingers through Frankie's straight brown hair.

"I am trying to get him to go to bed." He replied hunched over and out of breath. He stood up and wiped the sweat off of his head.

"By what wrestling him?" She laughed.

"Well, how else do you get them to go to bed?" He was confused.

"By nurturing them and being calm. Just lay him in his bed and rub his back. He should be asleep in a few minutes."

"Wrestling always used to get Nick to sleep. What's so different about Frankie? Plus, I really don't have time to be nurturing this kid. I have something I want to do."

"I guess whatever it is will have to wait. If you want I can make him go to sleep, while you do whatever you have to do."

"If you want to go ahead." He said defeated. Sometimes it felt like being an older brother was stupid. He had no clue how Kevin did it and made it seem so easy.

As if on queen the phone began to ring as Mimi went up the stairs. Joe ran over to the kitchen where the phone was and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, who's this?"

"Joe, who's this?"

"You can't recognize your own brothers voice?"

"Nick?" He joked.

"Nah, it's me Kevin. Did you guys ever find Nick?"

"Yes, the cops finally tracked him and Miley down. Dad is going over to New York as we speak."

"New York? How did those two get all the way out there?" It was really surprising to him. Who knew Nick was so sneaky?

"I have no clue. All I know is I'm stuck here with Frankie. He's being a real pest." He said annoyed as he thought about what just happened.

"How?"

"He won't go to bed. I need to tell Mimi something and this dude will not fall asleep. She is up there right now putting him to bed."

"Now you know how I felt when you used to do that to me. I wanted to punch you in your face sometimes." He began laughing remembering the old times.

"Yes, but this is important. I want to tell Mimi that I really like her."

"Wow, you are going really slow with this one, bro."

"After the whole Anna situation. I just wanna be sure before I do anything that I might regret again."

"I understand. Speaking of our ex's. I sort of got back with mine." He bit his lip as he told Joe.

"Oh man, that whiny, spoiled, brat? What is her name again?"

"It's Shelby, and let's not get on your ex. I mean Shelby might be all those things, but at least she's no prostitute or baby-killer." He remarked defensively.

Joe was quiet for a minute. "You really didn't have to stoop so low. You know I really did love her."

"Sorry, I just hate it when people try to get on her. I know she's not perfect, but I love her."

"Wait, did you two elope or something?"

"What?" Kevin laughed on the other line. "No, what would make you say that?"

"Because you never used to care for this chick. Now all of a sudden you're defending her. What's going on? You didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

"Hell no, I am not like you. I take care of mine." He stopped and sighed. "Sorry", he continued quickly.

"That's alright, I should have used a condom. Thank the lord I didn't contract an STD."

"Yeah, well your new girl sounds more level headed than Anna. She seems cool. I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her too. Trust me you are going to be jealous that you never found her. She cooks, cleans, and is good with children. She might have some extra baggage, but what girl doesn't?"

"Sounds like you got a regular old housewife." He laughed at his own joke. For some reason he could never understand he always picked Joe as his joke target. "So what nationality is she?"

"That's the thing, she's Italian and Native American."

"Native American as in black?" Kevin asked kind of stunned.

"Yes, as in black. She really doesn't look it. She has a tan all year long and has more curves than I am used to. That's the only difference."

"What about her parents?"

"She emancipated her mom, never met her real father, and had a father-figure, but he died of cancer. So she's been staying in Nick's room for a couple of days."

"Hey, at least your girl was smart and emancipated her parents. My girls parent's think that they are so much better than me because they are rich."

"You met them?"

"No, but I talked to them on the phone once. Her dad was using big words like us poor people weren't educated enough to understand him." He replied with an attitude.

Joe laughed, as he heard somebody come down the steps. Her curly brown and blond hair bounced up and down her shoulders as she walked over to him. "Well, I got to go Mimi just came back down."

"Alright, bro. I'll call next week to see how Nick is and if dad didn't kill him yet."

"Okay, I'll make sure somebody is here to answer. Bye." He told him as he pressed the off button on the phone.

"Who was that? Some girl?" She asked as she sat next to him on the black leather couch.

"No, it was my older brother, Kevin."

"Right, you told me about him. He's the one that was about to marry that rich girl that you don't like."

Joe cocked his head back and looked at her as if she were crazy. "I don't remember telling you about that."

Mimi laughed, "It was about three weeks ago. It was like our second or third time meeting up at the library for my study sessions. You asked me about my life and I asked you about yours. You told me about Kevin, Nick, Frankie, your dad, and your mother. I remember most of the things you told me. I just can't remember the girls name."

"It's Shelby."

"Oh, so what are they back together?" She asked as she got off of the couch and started to clean up the mess that Frankie made with all of the candy.

"How'd you know?"

"I just figured." She shrugged as she wiped the candy that came out of the pixie stick into her hand.

His eyes began to find there way to her very circular butt. It was right in front of him "Can you sit down?" He asked starting to feel his body get all hot and bothered.

Sensing some type of urgency in his voice she sat down. " What is it?"

"I think we need to talk about us." He began as he took a deep breath.

* * *

**New York:**

The two of them were laying on the floor with just a blanket wrapped in-between their naked bodies. Miley was lying on Nick and there hands were intertwined.

"You know I have this feeling. Like something is going to happen today." Miley broke the silence.

"Something good or bad?" He asked gently as he tightened his grasp around her.

"I don't know, but it's just a feeling. It will probably go away." She shrugged it off.

"I think I know what it is." Nick shifted on the floor uncomfortably.

"What? I knew something was up when I kissed you on the nose this morning. What is it?"

"You know how we promised there would be no more secrets." He reminded her so she couldn't really be mad.

"Yes…"

"Well, Miley you…you…you…"

"I what!" She screamed impatiently as she got off of the floor. Revealing her naked body to him once again.

"You kind of weren't my first." He spit out as he looked down to the floor. He felt alone without her body next to his.

"Then who was?" She asked even though she had a pretty good feeling that she already knew the answer to the question.

"It was Lisa. We only did it once and it really didn't mean anything." He could feel her gaze strengthening.

"What do you mean it meant nothing? Sex, is a big deal. Especially for people our age. It had to mean something for you to just decide to give it up to her like that!" She felt like she wanted to cry. Something in her body told her she should have waited a little bit longer before giving it up to him.

"Lisa and I had been dating three years and since day one she had always been clingy. In the locker room all the boys would always ask me about how she was. It pained me to tell them I hadn't gotten any from her. You don't understand she is the prettiest girl in school and I had her."

"I understand more then you know. After you gave it up to her when did you break up with her?"

"A month or two."

Miley chuckled, "How do I know that you didn't say the same sweet things in her ear to get her to lay with you? How do I know that you really do love me?"

Nick got up without saying a word. He went over to the suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked as she stayed in her one spot watching him put on his boxers.

"You shouldn't have to even ask me that question." He replied angrily. "Not only did I break up with the prettiest girl in school for you but I also gave up being popular, I introduced you to my family, and I left my family for you. Because I do love you and respect you."

Her expression was now blank. Nick before had never yelled her at. She was usually the one doing all the yelling. "Hey, I gave up a lot to be with you too." She screamed back.

"I know you did and why is that?" He asked more calmly.

"Because I love you." She felt stupid for even thinking for a second he didn't love her.

"Yeah, but obviously you don't trust me." He replied as he went over to the suitcase and through out a pair of bra and underwear.

She put it on as she continued, "All the people that I have trusted have hurt me. And I don't think that I could handle it if you ever hurt me."

"People like who?"

"My mom. Dad, Josh, and even Leslie." Snapping her bra on she replied.

"Well, I am not your mom because I would never make you act older then you are. I am not your dad because I will never put my hands on you in a hurtful manner, I'm not Josh because I will never force you to have sex with me, and I am sure as hell not Leslie because I am never going to go out with your ex boyfriend. You can quote me on that last one."

Miley laughed, "I know you won't, but my heart has been hurt so many times before it might take time for it to heal."

"I understand, and I'll wait. I just don't ever want to hear you question my love for you again." He warned her as he went over and hugged her.

"I won't", she laughed.

* * *

**Lyle/ Mary-Anne:**

They were sitting in the car quietly. Mary-Anne shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "We have been in this car for more than three hours and haven't said a word to one another."

"What is there to say?" He asked looking at the floor.

"We almost had sex and your son walked in on us. I think there is a lot to say." She replied as she flipped her hair behind her head.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it. It was kind of a moment that I regret." He told her uneasy about the while conversation.

"So you are saying that almost having sex with me was a mistake? If we had gone all the way trust me you would have been satisfied." She jumped at him defensively.

"I am not saying that. I am saying that you are the mother of my sons' girlfriend. If Miley or Nick ever find out about what we almost did, they will never forgive us."

Mary-Anne began to laugh hysterically. She wiped the tear off of her cheek. "You are joking right?"

Lyle looked at her as if she had just gone mentally insane. "No, I am serious. I already have my two older boys mad at me. I don't need Nick to have a reason to hate me more."

"First off he's a teenager he's going to hate you no matter what. And second, you fucking killed his mother. He already hates you." She yelled.

Lyle hit the front of the cop car. "Stop the car!" He screamed frantically.

The car turned off of the side of the road. Officer Henderson came out and opened the door.

"I can't stay in the back of this car with her anymore." Lyle yelled as he got out of the car. "I will kill her." He told her as he went into the front. Now he felt twice as dumb as before for almost having sex with her.

Mary-Anne went over to the window and pulled out a box of cigarettes. She opened them and stuck the cigarette in her mouth. She went into her purse and pulled out a blue lighter. She sat back in her seat as she took a puff of the cigarette. She inhaled it as well as she could. It felt as though all of the crap that had been going on was gone. As long as she had her cigarette.

* * *

**Joe/Mimi:**

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I'll try better. Just please don't kick me out. I feel like part of a family for the first time in my life, and I know that you don't want to go fast, but I really really really like you." She began to cry as she babbled on.

Joe put his finger on her lips as he chuckled. "You haven't done anything wrong and I really really really really like you. I just wanted you to know that I share those feelings as well. I don't want you here just because of your looks."

She took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She put her curly hair behind her ear. "So where does this leave us? Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits?" She was really confused at this moment. Why was he telling her this?

"I guess we can have the title as boyfriend and girlfriend. I do think of you as my kind of sort of live in girlfriend."

"So what do live in girlfriend's do?"

"I guess we can kiss and not like the first time I kissed you. I am sober this time." He replied remembering the first time he met her.

As he leaned in she felt as though a shield was on her heart. She backed away. She didn't want to, but then she sis.

Joe felt his lips lonely and without the touch of her sweet lips against his. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She almost looked as if she were scared. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you all of a sudden want to date me?" She questioned him as she got off of the couch.

"I always wanted to date you. I was just scared of going through what I did with Anna. Now I know that you are not like Anna at all."

"Joe, I think that I might love you. And it's alright if you don't fell the same about me." She was looking the other way as she talked to him. "But just like you were protecting your heart for making me wait. I have to protect mine. I think that I should leave."

"Wait, you just told me that you love me. Why do you want to leave?" He was beyond confused.

She began to cry lightly. "I have so much baggage from my childhood. I don't think that I can sit here and fall in love with you when I have this shield. It's going to just keep destroying our relationship."

"What shield? You have been living here for about two weeks and I know you…"

"No, you know the nice me. I have so much crap that happened in my childhood that one thing can just set me off. Like just last night your dad and me were talking at night in the kitchen and he patted me on the back. He is lucky I didn't go crazy."

"Why would you?"

"Because it reminded me of the first time I was ever molested. I was molested many times when I was younger. I never know when something is going to take me into a flashback. You don't want to be with me. I am crazy."

Joe got off of the couch and put his arm around her back as he faced the way she was facing. "You are not crazy. When that happens to you at such a young age it's sure to make you a little crazy. You should have never had to gone through any of that."

"Yes, but I did." She sobbed. "I went through it, and it has put up this shield in my heart. I never had a real relationship. I just have sex for no reason."

"Well, if you want I can be your first real boyfriend. And if you let me I would love to love you back." He told her as he wrapped her in a hug.

She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into." She looked into his blue eyes and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

**Niley:**

After the fight there had been an awkward silence between them. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Nick washed the dishes angrily.

"Lisa and I went out for three years. We broke up many times and I had a few people that I gave the name girlfriend to, but we never got serious."

"People like?" After the whole fight and him keeping secrets like that she wanted to know his history. So nothing else can pop up later on to hurt their already rocky relationship.

"My first was Lisa. Then our first break up I dated Ginger and Brittany. We dated again and our second break up I dated Liz. Then we got back together and our third break up I dated Karen and Paula. Then we went back out and after that I found you."

"So you basically dated the whole cheerleading squad?" She laughed as she thought about all of the girls that he mentioned.

"Well, yeah. That's how I know your true love because I never dated anybody like you before. I never had a girl take away my breathe with just talking to me. I always liked girls for what they looked like. You caught me by having actual conversation with me." He drained the sink and sat next to his girlfriend. "What about you?"

"My list isn't as long as yours. My first boyfriend was a guy named Ray. But we were eleven and we didn't do anything but hug. We just called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Then there was Josh. He was my first kiss and I thought that I found love, but you know how that turned out. It's funny because we never really broke up. After what he did to me I just dated you and avoided him."

"That's a good choice." He laughed. He took his hands and touched the top of hers. "Are we finished with this whole our past thing?"

"I don't think that we will ever be done. I want to know everything about you and the only way I can is to know about your past."

"If you want I can tell you my whole life story. Actually not my whole life because my earliest memory was when I was four."

She giggled as she looked at his smile. She loved it when he was sarcastic. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to look at the narrow hallway and then turned back and gave her boyfriend a look saying, 'Who could that be?' As if he read the expression on her face he said.

"I don't know let me go see." He took his hands from hers and went over to the door. He looked into the peephole. He thought he was having a heart attack his heart was beeping so fast. He jogged into the kitchen.

Looking at his face she got worried. "Who is it?"

"It's my dad and your mom." He gulped.

Miley quickly jumped out of her chair. "What? You're kidding right? How did they find us here?"

"How am I supposed to know I was here with you the whole time? Come on!" Ha took her hand and rushed her into the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"We can make an escape through the fire escape."

"I have to get my things."

"We can always buy new things. Just come on." He replied as he opened the bedroom window and looked down at the fire escape. Then he saw a cop car on the ground in the alley. "Damn it, they trapped us in."

"What are you talking about?" She asked totally clueless as to what he was talking about. She looked where he was looking and saw the cop car. "I think we should be stopped by our parents."

"I guess your right." He responded gloomily as he closed the window. "This might be our last few moments together. My dad will probably take me right home…"

"And my mom might take us right to the airport to go to North Dakota to live with my grandmother. How many people do you know that come from North Dakota?"

"Nobody", he replied honestly.

"Exactly it is so boring there."

"Look, I love you. I'll keep in touch and fly out there whenever I can. We can talk on the phone every night and maybe we can plan to go to the same college. You'll only have to be there two years."

"Yeah, two years away from you."

He put his arm around the small of her back and kissed her forehead. "At least you can see Kayla now. Like you wanted too. And you can focus more on school. You'll be new so nobody will think you're a hoe. You can start over and be the real Miley I know that you are."

"None of that matters. Because even though going through school was hell. I always had you to look forward to after school. I knew you would make me feel better. I could always go over your house. Or sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night when I had bad dreams. Now you will be 700 miles away."

He took his hand and put his fingers through her hair. "I love you." He leaned down and kisses her on the lips lightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear again. He took two steps back and watched as she began to sob. "I'll go answer the door." He said as he took a good look at her. This might be the last time he would ever see her. He just wanted to take in the scene. He took one last glance as he went to the door and opened it.

Lyle thought that he was going to be calmer about seeing his son, but when he opened the door all of the rage he had been bawling up for the past month and a half built up and he slapped him right across the face. "Do you know all of the shit you put me through?" His voice booming through the apartment with no furniture.

Nick's face went completely to the right. He didn't show any emotion or even hold his hurting cheek. He looked at his father coldly and as if every word that was coming out of his breath was frozen he said "No".

Mary-Anne ran into the apartment and found herself bumping into a wall. "Miley?" She said frantically. "Miley Hope Cyrus?" She heard sobbing come from her right. She ran to wherever she heard the sobs. When she finally ran into the room she saw her daughter who was now a blond like her was in the corner, leaning against the wall, and crying. She went over to her daughter and hugged her. "It's okay. Mommies here. It's going to be fine." She said as she kissed her daughter's face.

Miley could feel as the lipstick was becoming administered all over her face. She wanted to push her mom away, but her body was to weak from all the crying she had done. She wanted to tell her mom the only reason that she was crying was because she was being taken away by her love. Her first love.

Lyle calmed down and pulled his son in for a quick hug. "I missed you and I love you." He told him and then looked at him. "You dyed your hair black?"

"Yes, but it will wash out." Nick decided that being nice to his father would help him get off easier. Plus he had to admit that he really did miss his dad.

"You also know that you are not only grounded, but you are getting the biggest spanking that you ever had in your life."

"Dad, the last time that you ever gave me a spanking I was eleven. When I was caught smoking cigarettes in the back of the school."

"Have you ever touched a cigarette since?"

"Hell no, that mess hurt."

"Yeah, and I bet after the spanking you get when we get home. You will never think about running away again."

"Don't worry I won't ever run away again. I never knew how much stuff was just handed to me until I left. Us kids have it easy."

"Why do you think that Joe hasn't left yet?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "So how'd you get here?"

"Cop car and that's how we are getting back. Miley and her mom are going into a different cop car. You can say bye-bye to her and the outside world for a while."

He sighed. He knew this was coming, but it still hurt to even think about going through a spanking. He could deal with being grounded and all of his stuff getting taken away from him. But spankings were the worst.

"Now get downstairs and into the first cop car you see. We are going home."

* * *

Mary-Anne stopped hugging her daughter and put her hand through her hair. "So you're a blond like you mama?"

Miley chuckled. "Yeah, this might not wash out for a while." She looked at her mother. Her make-up was all smeared for crying. "So what's my punishment?"

"Usually for big stuff like this I'd have your daddy get the belt. But, since I don't trust him anymore I guess I'll just have to…"

"Mom you can beat me." Miley told her not scared of her mothers' beatings at all. Her mom was not a very strong woman.

"What good is that going to do you? You won't learn a lesson. So I've decided for you to go next door and let Mr. Jonas give you your beating."

"So we are going back home?" She said happily.

"Yes, to get our things. Then we are moving in with grandma like planned." She replied as she kept stroking her daughters' hair.

Miley sighed and looked at the floor. She wanted to bitch, moan, and fight with her mom about the issue. However she didn't want to make things worse for herself.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go home and get our stuff. And then move into our new place." She told her as she walked out of the apartment, looking back at her daughter ever two seconds to see if she was there.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** **So how'd you like it? Oh, and I know a lot of people might put in the reviews how bad beatings are, but I believe in them. As a teenager I think that the only reason I am the way I am is because my parents beat me. You don't have to believe in the same things I do and that's fine. This is America and we have a right to have differences in the way that people discipline their kids. Just don't review about it, because I don't want an argument on my review page.**

**Anyway I have to tell you guys that next chapter will be the last chapter. However I will be making a sequel. I don't want to ruin the ending of this story, but let's say if you love this story and it's drama you will love the sequel. It won't be named Nick and Miley because oddly enough this story became more than about Nick and Miley. Which wasn't as I first intended it to be. But, it makes one hell of a story.**

**Some hints for the next story:**

**_1.)Pregnancy_**

**_2.)Drugs_**

**_3.)Old Flames_**

**_4.)More Frankie!_**

**_5.) Surprise Guests_**


	15. The Good Always Overcomes The Drama

**_Chapter 15:_** _**The Good Always Overcomes The Drama**_

**_A/N:_** **Thanks to all of you that were here from the beginning of my story. I have personal reviews at the bottom**.

Miley just looked out of the window as she sat in the cop car. She stared at the darkness and tried to focus on other things other then her moving. She sighed as she wondered what Nick was doing.

"We are going to stop at a hotel right up the block for the night." The cop who was driving them instructed as he looked in is mirror.

"How much will it cost? Because I have to pay for two plane tickets and I quit my job a month a half ago and I am pretty low on cash."

"We called in a favor with the police commissioner of this town. He told us we could stay at this hotel for free for this one night. However tomorrow we have to be out by ten o'clock."

"Great, I have a six o'clock flight to North Dakota the day after tomorrow. Then we can start out new lives." She smiled as she thought about her life away from all of the drama.

"Our lives won't be new mom. We are just going to go up there and live a lie."

"What was that little girl?" Mary-Anne was completely surprised by Miley's comment. She doesn't know what has gotten into her daughter the past couple of months, but she doesn't like it.

"I am not a little girl and you heard me. You are going to go up there and find some new guy. Forget all about daddy and trying to get him better. You'll probably end up sending him divorce papers."

"I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted to get away from your father's drunken ass. That was the only reason why I thought of this whole thing."

"After that fight at school I didn't mean for us to move. I just wanted you to try to fix him. You are the love of his life you can make him do anything. But instead of helping him you are running away from him." She replied, as she looked at her mother face to face. Looking out the window was getting boring.

Something was different about her daughter. She looked more like a little woman instead of the teenager she was when she left. "I have kids to think about. Maybe if it were just me and your dad it would be different."

"No it wouldn't have. You still would have cheated on dad."

"It's not about your dad or our marriage. It's about you and your sister. Right now I have to do whatever I can as the mother to protect you."

"You can do that here. Dad will change I know he will. But he needs us here to do that. What if we stay a little longer? Until after this school year is over?"

"I would consider it, but I already called up the school to transfer your things to the other school. You are supposed to start next week."

"Just call them and tell them you've decided to stay." She pleaded.

"I quiet my job. So if I said yes to us staying we would have no source of income. We would end up living in the streets."

"You could look for a job."

"Where are we going to stay until then?"

"I'm sure the Jonas' would be glad to let us stay with them for a while. We could crash out in their living room. They have a lot of space on their living room."

"No way!" She shook her head no. "There is no way in hell we are staying with your boyfriend." She also wasn't going to stay because of what had happened between her and Lyle. She knew that Joe would give her the cold shoulder or worse.

Miley knew the sound of her voice meant that was the final decision. She sat back in her seat and sighed. She really didn't want to leave Nick. She wanted to be with him forever.

Mary-Anne watched as her daughter pouted. She started to play with her daughters hair again as she said soothingly, "I know that you love him."

"How could you?" Her voice cracked as she asked her mom.

"I felt the same way about my first love. But, things change. I know you expect Nick to be your husband and you to spend the rest of your life with him…"

"I just want to at least try to."

"But he is your high school sweetheart. There will be plenty of guys in North Dakota and once you go off to college it'll be like he was just a dream."

"Mom, I really do love him. And I hope that one day we really do get married."

"I know sweetie. Like I said there will be other boys. Even if you guys did stay together ling enough for you two to get married…do you know how many teenage marriages work?"

"No", she responded shyly.

"For every one that survives. There are about two hundred that don't. It's better off if you two just leave now. While you're still young. Then wake up one morning when you're older and saying 'Why did I settle so young?' and you end up cheating."

"What makes you the expert on this?"

"Well, your father was my high school sweetheart. And don't get me wrong I still love your father and I will always be thankful to him for giving me you and Kayla. It's just sometimes I wish that I would have waited before I married him."

"I thought you two got married when you were…?"

"We got married when I was fifteen. After your grandmothers found out they quickly got it annulled. Then we got remarried when I was eighteen, when out parents couldn't do anything about it."

"Mom, you were only two years older than I am now. What would make you want to marry dad so young?"

"Well, he was always so sweet and he had a good career going for him for a while. I had just gotten out of high school when we got married. He was in his second year of college. We struggled for two years while he was in college. I worked dead end jobs. He got his career and I always wanted to go to college, but then I had you."

"I thought daddy was five years older than you?"

"He is, but her got left back a few times in high school. He was always the class clown." She laughed remembering her freshmen year when she met him. He was a senior.

"But I believe me and Nick really can make it. He's not going to turn into an alcoholic like dad."

"Let's say he wakes up one day and regrets it."

"Mom, I don't care what you say. I am going to be with Nicholas Jerry Jonas for the rest of my life. I love him and he loves me. All I need you to do is let me stay here."

"No way in hell that my oldest daughter is staying here while I move in with my mother. You are going with me and that's the end of that. I don't want to hear another word about us moving or you and Nick."

"But mom…" She groaned.

"Miley Hope Cyrus. Say another word and I am warning you." She pointed her index finger as she bounced it up and down.

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked back out at the window. It was pitch black still.

**Lyle/Nick:**

"I know that you were mad at me because of your mother. But you running away with Miley was not the way to go by being mad at me."

"I was mad, but I also didn't want her to move. Dad, I really love her."

"Just like Kevin loved Jenna and. Or like Joe loved Anna."

"I am not Kevin or Joe. I know that most first loves never last forever, but the least I can do is try with Miley. At least Kevin and Joe got to decide weather or not they wanted to break the relationship off. We just have to go our separate ways."

Lyle sat back and didn't say a word. He knew that your first love was always the hardest to get over. He remembered his. Her name was Francesca Mutashini.

"We are going to stop at this hotel up the road." The cop who had been driving them had told them.

Lyle stopped daydreaming and looked at the officer. "Why can't we just sleep in the car?"

"Because I was instructed to drive you and your son all the way home. I am tired and the hotel room is free. So we are going to stop at this hotel."

"Okay", he said once he heard the word free. He didn't care about anything else. He took his phone out and called the house.

"Hello?" He heard somebody answer out of breath.

"Whose this?"

"Joe, Who is this?"

"It's dad. How is everything at home?"

"Great." He smiled as he spooned with Mimi. "I fed Frankie and Mimi out him to bed. Kevin called and we talked for a while. I was just getting ready for bed as we speak."

"That's great. Did Frankie give you any trouble?"

"Yeah, but it is my fault. I gave him candy after dinner for desert." He confessed as he looked at Mimi. She was moving around impatiently.

"I'm surprised Mimi was able to get him to sleep after that." Lyle replied laughing. "Did you get what you wanted to get done?"

"Yes, me and Mimi are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." He told him proudly.

"Should I be worried about leaving you two in the house without adult supervision?"

"No, I have decided to wait until I get to know my girlfriends for at least a year and a half before I have sex with them." He had never told his dad about Anna and her abortion. He already knew that if he did he might be in trouble.

"After your break up with Anna you have been really mature." He pointed out. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"No, she was my first love. Our break up was hard and I just don't want to get my heart broken again. Anyway did you find Nick?"

"Yes, he is in the car right next to me. I would let you talk to him, but he is to upset about Miley."

"So I guess you haven't told him about you and Miley's mom?"

"No, and I don't intend to." He watched as they pulled up into the hotel. "Well, I have to go. We are going to spend the night at a hotel. We should be back once Frankie gets home from school tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for calling, bye."

"Your welcome, bye." He flipped his cell phone shut and put it back in his pocket. He got out of the cop car and felt as if he was a criminal. Everybody looked at him as if they were better then him.

* * *

**Jonas Residence:**

Joe pressed the off button on the house phone and put it on the charger that was on top if his nightstand. He smiled as he kissed Mimi's lips again. They hadn't stopped kissing since their first one.

"I love your lips." She told him in between each small kiss.

"I love yours too." He smiled as he said that to her. He didn't know what kind of flavor they were, but whatever it was it worked for her.

She stopped kissing him trying to catch her breath. "Shouldn't you check on Frankie?"

"I should, but he should be fine. He usually sleeps through the night and only wakes up when he needs to go to the bathroom."

"How's Nick?"

"He's fine. A bit heart broken. He just broke up with his first love." He replied sadly. "I really liked Miley."

"Why did they break up?"

"She is moving. That lady that we caught my father with was her mother. She loves next door."

"So that's why that Uhal truck is out there?"

"Yeah, now let's get back to kissing." Joe said as he pulled Mimi's body closer to his and started to kiss her again.

Mimi was enjoying every moment of it until she thought about something. "Where am I going to sleep once Nick comes back?" She pulled away from him and asked.

Joe pondered the question a bit. He hadn't really thought about that. "Well, Nick could just sleep with Frankie and you can keep Nick's room."

"What if he doesn't agree with that?"

"Well, then you can sleep in here with me." He responded as he leaned in to kiss her some more.

She giggled as she pushed him away. "Come on be serious, now. Like your father is going to ever let that happen."

"Fine, if you want I will sleep on the couch every night and you can take my bed." He told her as he looked at her up and down.

"No, I won't let me kick you out of your own bed at night. You guys can stay where you are I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? Because I will be more than happy to give up my bed for you."

'I am more than sure. You have already done so much for me." She told him as she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Hotel:**

Miley looked at her mother who was sound asleep right next to her in the queen-sized bed. She moved around on the bed to make sure that her mother was sleeping hard enough for her to sneak out. She didn't say anything so she got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked groggily.

"I was just going to go get some snacks from the gift shop downstairs." She lied.

"You got your own money?" Her voice was still groggy and her eyes were not open.

"Yes", Miley was smiling inside. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to pull one over on her mother.

"You better be back in the next five minutes or I am calling hotel security." Her mother warned as she flipped on her other side and began to snore.

She didn't respond. She just made a mad dash to the door. She was not going to give her mom enough time to change her mind. She walked out of the hotel room and went over to the elevator. When it stopped and opened up Nick was standing there waiting for her.

She smiled and it took a lot of strength for her not to scream. She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I missed you so much." He told her as he held her. He rested his hands under her butt. He was sad once she had let go and looked at him sadly.

"We are definitely moving the day after tomorrow. I asked my mom if we could stay and live with you until we get back on our feet, but she said there was no way she was going to let me stay with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I tried to talk to my dad about you too. He told me that your first love never really works out."

"My mom was saying the same thing about your 'high school sweetheart'. She said that even if we did last long enough to get married, our marriage wouldn't even work."

"They don't know what they are talking about we are going to be great together." Nick reassured her as the elevator came to a stop and they were on the lobby floor.

"So how'd you get out?" Miley asked as she went over to the gift shop and picked out some candy.

"I just snuck out. My dad is a hard sleeper. Why? How'd you get out?"

"I tried to do the whole sneaking out thing and my mom caught me. I told her that I was going to the gift shop for a snack."

"Technically you didn't lie because we are at the gift shop." Nick responded as he watched Miley pay for the Snickers.

"Yeah", she replied as she took the bag from the cashier. "So where do you want to go to say our last good-bye's?"

He looked at her sadly. A few months ago he barley knew this girl. She was just some smart girl in his AP English class. Now he doesn't know what he's going to do without her. "Somewhere where there aren't any security cameras?"

"There is a supply closet where all of the maids get all of there cleaning products from." Miley suggested. "I am sure they don't have security cameras in there."

"Probably not, but how are we going to get in there? I am pretty sure that they have that placed locked."

"For what reason? Who is going to go in there and still cleaning products?" She laughed at the thought.

Nick chuckled and said, "Your right. We can try it out." He followed her to the supply closet and surprisingly enough it was open.

Miley sat on a box that read "Rags". She started to sob. "This is going to be our last time seeing each other."

He rubbed her back in a circular motion. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry. You know my number and I will always love you. I won't even look at another girl while you're away."

"You know that you are lying. You will be here all alone for the next two years?"

"After what we had. Nothing and nobody will be able to even come close to it. So why even bother?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy. After I am gone, I want you to date other people."

Nick was done with this conversation. He just wanted to kiss those pretty lips of hers again. He leaned in and didn't even hesitate.

She was taken aback by the passion in the kiss. She let it continue. She wanted to kiss him forever. She never wanted him to stop. This way she could miss her flight and stay here with him in this perfect moment.

He began to feel her pull away. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I have to go. My mom told me that I had to be back at the room in five minutes or hotel security would come and find me."

"Wait!" His voice cracked as he almost watched her leave the room. When she turned around he put his hand on her cheek. "I believe that we were meant to be. No matter what you are going to be in my heart."

She was so close to tears. "Please, don't make this harder than this already is." She put her nose on his pointy one and looked deeply into his brown eyes. "I love you".

He kissed her on the lips and said, "Me too."

She pulled away and looked at him. "I need to see you smile."

"Why?"

"So I can remember you as the happy go-lucky Nick I love. Just please smile foe me?"

He forced a smile on his face. It was hard since he was feeling so sad right now. His first love was about to leave him.

She smiled and looked at him. That was the smile that warmed her heart. Whenever she saw it, it made her smile. She felt a tear run down her face. "Bye" she cried.

"Good bye", he responded. His smile was now faded. He watched as she left. It was weird how even the back of her body made chills go down his smile.

Nick was now more then depressed. He took the card and slipped it to unlock the door of the hotel room. When he entered the pitch dark room soon turned bright.

"Where the hell were you?" His dad asked as he sat on the bed.

"I went to the gift shop for some candy." He responded not enthusiastic about this conversation at all. He was already feeling bad that his girlfriend was leaving him.

"So where's the candy?"

"I decided not to get any."

"Who were you with?"

"What is this? Am I on trial?" He asked defensively.

"Yes, I am Judge Lyle Jonas. Now who the hell were you with?"

"I was with me, myself, and I. Like I am going to be for the rest of my life because Miley is leaving me!" He screamed.

Lyle sighed and looked at his son. "Let's just let this go. We'll go to sleep, wake up in the morning, and pretend like this never happened."

"Sure," Nick was all for this. He took a blanket off of the bed and went over to a chair near the window.

"Why are you sleeping over there?"

"No offense dad, but you are one heavy sleepier. I am afraid that if I sleep in that bed with you. You might roll over and suffocate me." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Hey, I slept with your mother for over twenty years and she never complained about my sleeping."

"Are you sure? Because I remember you having to sleep on the couch a lot when I was little."

"Yeah, well you sleep over there if you want."

"I will", he replied quietly as he moved around on the chair to find a comfortable position.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Kevin had just gotten out of his last class of the day. He quickly flipped open his phone that he had just put minutes on.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shelby? This is Kevin."

"Kevin?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Kevin Jonas. We met at study hall yesterday, you gave me your number." He played along with her.

"Right, What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight. There's this place off campus named "Kilo's".

"I know what you are talking about. It's a few blocks down."

"So do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do." She replied as if she wasn't excited, but deep down she was ecstatic.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you then."

"Alright, bye."

As soon as the phone call said End Shelby screamed. She was getting looks from her classmates. She walked back in her class with a smile on her face. She was so happy that she got her man back.

**Jonas Residence:**

For some odd reason Nick thought that he was going to have a big party or something when he walked into his house. However it just looked the same as when he left it. Just maybe a little cleaner.

"Go up to your room and put the rest of your stuff back in your drawers. Then come down for your beating."

Nick sighed, he had forgotten all about his beating. He pulled suitcase up the steps. He walked into his room and looked around. It smelled like the body wash his mom used to put on. Then he went to put his clothes in the drawer and there was a tube-top. "Dad?" Nick screamed.

A couple of seconds later Lyle appeared in his sons' threshold. "What is it son?" He looked at his son who held up the tube-top.

"What is this?"

"It's Mimi's."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Joe's new girlfriend. She didn't have a place to live so Joe invited her to stay here. She has been staying in your room since you left."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No, I haven't dated since your mom died." He replied shyly. He wasn't going to tell his son about what happened with Mary-Anne.

"What did she take my place in this house?"

"There is no way in heaven or earth that anybody could take the place of you. She is just staying here for a while."

"So where am I sleeping tonight?"

"On your bed. I am sure that Joe had Mimi have figured something out."

"Is her real name Mimi?"

"No, it's Mistisha. But, please call her Mimi."

"How old is she?"

"17 going on 18. She is a senior in high school."

Nick nodded his head in approval. "I guess she can keep some of her clothes in my drawers.

"That's the Nick that I know. Now, are you ready for your beating?"

"Am I ever?" He asked as he walked downstairs and looked at his father with the belt in his hand.

**Cyrus Residence:**

Mary-Anne put the light on in the house. "Go upstairs and put the rest of your clothes in the Uhaul truck."

Miley nodded her head and went up the stairs to her room.

Mary-Anne went into her room and was completely shocked. She caught her breath as she leaned against the wall. "What…. How…Where…" She had so many questions that she wanted to ask.

"Where do you think you and my kids are going?" Robby Ray asked as he got off of the bed.

"We are going to my mothers. I can't stay here while you are like you are." She replied leaving her room.

"Where are you going I am not done talking to you?"

"Well, I am done talking to you. I want out of this marriage. I will send you the divorce papers once I get to my mothers."

"Wait, we have to talk about this."

She stopped in front of the kitchen. "You have had almost a year to talk to me, but instead you wanted to be drunk all the time."

"I stopped drinking." He told her running his hand through his gray hair.

"You expect me to believe that you just stopped?"

"I went to AA. I even went to a rehab thing for people with drinking problems. That was where I was for this whole month. I have been clean for seven weeks."

"Really?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Yeah, and I want to start over. I want to be with you and our kids."

"So just because you have been sober for seven weeks you expect me to forgive you? Do you know how much shit you put me and your kids through? I can't just forgive you like that."

"Why not? We have been through so much together. Why do you want to give it up so badly?"

"Because I was right out of high school when we got married. I was fourteen when we fell in love. I have never been with anybody else. I just want to go and experience life."

"Mary-Anne please don't do this. Please, you can experience life with me here. I will let you cheat on me. Just stay here with the kids."

"Here? We don't have a here. I quit my job a month back. We have no source of income."

"I applied for a couple of positions at some really big companies. I should be getting calls any day know. It'll be rough, but we can make it through."

"I am tired of it being rough!" She screamed in anger. "Why can't it ever be easy? I just want to go to my mothers and not have to worry about anything."

"You can't take my kids away from me. I will sue you for them."

"And all I have to do is say you are a recovering alcoholic. Then I can show the judge all of Miley's hospital bills from when you put them there. Tell me what you are going to do then?"

He had nothing to say. "Fine, if you are so miserable with me then just leave."

"I plan to today." She told him as she moved past him and went back into her room.

Little did anybody know that Miley was upstairs listening to the whole conversation? She heard her dad's soft sobs. She walked down stairs and sat next to him on the couch. "I believe that you changed."

Robby Ray quickly wiped his tears. "You know that I love you and never meant to physically hurt you. I was just always so depressed."

"I know and just like you turned to alcohol when things got rough, mommy is running away."

"We weren't ready to get married at such a young age. We should have waited a little longer. I never thought we could be this miserable."

Miley rubbed her dads back. "I don't want to move. I want to stay here and live with you."

"No way in the world your mother is going to let me stay here with you."

"Why not? You are my father aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But the things that I have done in my past could come back to me if I do take your mother to court. Just go with her and I will try to persuade her to let me see you guys during the holidays and breaks."

"But dad I like it here. North Dakota is so boring." Miley whined.

"Miley, please. Just do as me and your mother say." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you kiddo."

Miley almost cried from happiness. She couldn't remember the last time her father had kissed her. She dug her head into his chest and sobbed. "Daddy, I really missed you."

"I missed me too and I am so proud of you." He sobbed.

"Miley we have to go. The plane will be here soon." Mary-Anne interrupted the father-daughter moment.

"No, I don't wanna go." Miley cried hugging her father.

Robby Ray held on to his little girl. Then he backed away "Go with your mother. Call me when you get there."

"Daddy, I want to stay here with you."

"Miley Hope Cyrus do what I told you and go with your mother."

Miley let go of her father and went back up the stairs to get the rest of her stuff to throw into the Uhaul truck.

* * *

**Julliard:**

Kevin laughed as he walked into his dorm. Shelby followed him laughing as well. "I can't believe that old ladies wig fell off." Shelby continued to laugh as she thought about it.

"The funny part was when it fell into that ladies soup." Kevin laughed as well. He went over to Ralph's side of the room and too the letter off of his bed. He opened it and read it. "Looks like Ralph will be out all night." He told Shelby as she sat on his bed.

"Really? Who is Ralph?"

Kevin had forgotten that they were starting all over again. "He is my roommate. When you meet him I have to tell you that he's gay."

"You have a gay roommate?"

"Yes, and surprisingly enough he is kind of a great roommate. He makes me laugh and he cleans."

"I wish I had that kind of roommate. All mine does is party, sleep, and eats." She smiled as she thought of her roommate.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kevin asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, we can have our first kiss. So when I go back to my dorm I can call up my best friend back home and we can rate you."

"You rate the guys that you kiss?"

"Yes, because if you are a bad kisser we can't have another date. I just hate bad kissers."

"How very superficial of you." He said as if he was warning her.

"Sorry, I am trying to work on that."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her for the pretend first time. She was wearing some type of expensive perfume that made her body smell irresistible. He started kissing on her neck.

She pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just thought that you wanted to…"

"I don't have sex on the first date."

"I should have known that. You just smelled so…Never mind. I am sorry if I have offended you in any way."

"You didn't let me finish. I don't have sex on the first date with anybody except if your name is Kevin Jonas."

"Well, isn't that funny because my name happens to be Kevin Jonas."

Shelby smiled as she laid back on the bed and Kevin began to kiss her. She giggled as his hands made there way around her tight dress.

* * *

**Cyrus Household:**

"Miley let's go! The taxi is waiting to take us to the airport." Mary-Anne screamed while she was outside.

"Bye, daddy. I love you." Miley said as she hugged him.

"I love you two baby girl. Be good for your mom and grandmother." He instructed her as stopped hugging her and let her go.

"I will."

"And make sure that you say hello to Kayla for me." He told her as she continued to walk away and out the front door.

"Don't worry I will."

He watched as his wife and oldest daughter left the house. As the taxi pulled away he couldn't help but let the tears fall. Look what his drinking did to his family.

Miley stopped staring once she could no longer see her house or Nick's. She turned over to look at her mother who was smiling happily. "You know dad has changed right?"

"It's to late. If he really loved us he would have stopped a long time ago."

"I thought you said he was your first love. How can you do this to him?"

"How could he drink this family to smithereens? Stop, acting like I am the bad guy. I have done everything for this family and I deserve to be catered too." She screamed.

"You are the mother. Nobody ever said that being a wife or mother would be easy. You chose this life for yourself."

"I never chose to get pregnant with you or Kayla. It just happened. Don't get me wrong I love you both, but if it wasn't for you guys your father and I wouldn't have lasted that long."

"So that's it? You are giving up on a guy that you have loved since you were fourteen? You are going to runaway every time things get tough? No wonder why I ran away. I am just like you." She told her bitterly.

It hurt Mary-Anne to here her daughter talk about her like that. "You better stop with this prissy attitude missy."

"Or you're going to what?"

"Or I am going to…I'm going too." Mary-Anne couldn't think of anything.

Miley sat back in her seat and looked out the window. She had tried her hardest to stay and she finally had to give up. There was nothing she could do. She was leaving.

They pulled up to the airport in silence.

**Jonas Residence:**

Nick looked at the clock as he sat on his bed. He heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He told whoever the person was.

Frankie opened the door and ran into his brothers' room. "You are home!" He screamed as he jumped on top of Nick.

Nick laughed as he began to wrestle with Frankie. Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in." He screamed while he through Frankie on his bed.

Joe entered and jumped into the fight. "You're home!" He screamed as he piled on top of both Nick and Frankie and started to beat them up.

Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in", he said again. A fine lady walked in with her curly brown hair in a ponytail.

Mimi laughed as she looked at all of the brothers fighting. She looked are Nick and knew it was him. She felt as though she knew him. "You must be Nick." She said taking out her hand.

"Yes and you must me Mimi." Nick replied as he shook her hand. "You are even more beautiful then my dad described you."

"Hey, you have Miley. Stay away from mine." Joe warned him as he got off of the bed and kissed Mimi on the cheek.

Nick looked back at the clock. "I don't have her anymore. She should be on the plane by now." Nick sighed.

"You do know you are hurting me! Frankie screamed.

Nick looked down. He had forgotten he was on top of Frankie. "Sorry", he told him as he got off.

There was another knock on the door. "You might as well come in, dad," Joe told him as he put his arm around Mimi's shoulder.

Lyle appeared in the room. "So since nobody wants to make dinner. I am guessing that we can go out to eat?" He looked around the room for the answer.

"Fine with me", Joe said satisfied with the question.

"So how about we go to that little dinner about two towns away?"

"The one with the waitress named Sally?" Frankie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think she'll be happy to see you Frankie." Nick was kind of making fun of him.

"So I guess it's decided? Why doesn't everybody go et ready?"

With the last comment everybody left the room except Nick. He went over to the window and looked at the house his girlfriend used to live in. Then he looked at the clock. "She's probably in the next state by now." He said sadly.

"Nick are you ready?" He heard Joe scream from downstairs.

He closed his blinds. "I'm on me way!" He screamed as he took his coat off of his dresser. He sighed again as he thought about not being able to see her again. He walked down the steps and saw his family smiling and laughing. "Can I come in on the joke?"

"You are the joke." Frankie told him as he continued to laugh.

"What is so funny about me?"

"It's nothing really." Lyle told him as he opened the front door.

Everybody got into the van. Lyle was in the drivers seat. Joe was in the passengers, Nick and Mimi were in the middle, and Frankie was in the back. As Lyle pulled out of the driveway he began to cough.

"Are you alright dad?" Joe asked as he patted his dad on the back.

Lyle moved his shoulders and stopped coughing. "I was chocking on my own spit." He replied.

"Mr. L watch out for that car!" Mimi screamed, but it was to late.

Everybody began to fly forward as the car smashed into another car.

Lyle began coughing again, but this time it was because of smoke. He looked up from the air bag. "Is everybody okay?" He asked looking around.

"I'm fine." Nick was the first to answer.

"Me too." Mimi answered next.

"I'm okay, daddy." Frankie replied in the back.

Lyle looked over to the right of him and began to shake Joe. "Joe, speak to me son."

"I'm fine dad. It's just my head hurts." He told his father groggily.

"Oh my god, Joe you are bleeding." Nick pointed out the obvious.

"It's alright son. Everybody get out the car!" He directed all of the others. "Joe you stay and here press this against your head to stop the bleeding." He gave him an old shirt that was just sitting around the van.

The rest of the people did as they were instructed. Mimi went away from the car and began to cry. What if Joe wasn't all right? She thought to herself as she worried.

Frankie came over and tapped on her leg. "He's going to be fine. My brother is a real tough cookie."

Mimi laughed and kissed Frankie on his forehead. "You are the best."

Nick looked at the car that his dad hit. It was a taxi. He was about to go and see who was in it when his dad came out of nowhere and started to knock on the window. "Do you know what you have just done?"

"Yes and I am calling the cops and ambulance right now."

"Do you have anybody hurt?"

"No everybody is fine. What about you?"

"I have an eighteen year old boy in there with a gash on his head. The bleeding has subsided but has not fully stopped."

"Oh god" The cab driver said. He looked at the people who were in the back. "You guys get out and make sure you are alright."

Nick couldn't help but feel wobbly in his legs as he watched Miley's mom get out of the cab. Then soon behind followed.

"Nick?" Miley screamed as she went over to him and jumped into his arms.

For a second he thought that he was dreaming. He kept holding on to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My mom decided to stay here. She decided to give my dad one more chance. He changed he got better. I am so happy to see you." She said in one breath and kissed him.

All of a sudden there were ambulance, police, and fire trucks around them.

* * *

**Julliard:**

Kevin was sleeping in his bed next to Shelby. It was only around nine at night, but he was exhausted from all of the sex.

_Its you and me moving_

_At the speed of light into eternity yea,_

_Tonight is the night you_

_Join me in the middle of ecstasy,_

_Feel the melody in the rhythm of the_

_Music around you, around you_

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there_

_So don't be scared,_

_im right here baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first its yo chance,_

_Take my hand come with me_

Kevin's ring tone went off. He moaned as he flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Kevin? This is Nick."

"Your home? What's up?"

"Yeah, I came home a few hours ago. We were going to go get dinner at this diner and we got into a car accident."

"What? Is everybody okay?"

"Well, almost everybody. Joe hit his head and got a really bad gash. We are at the hospital right now and dad is filling out paper work. He told me to call you."

"I will be on the next plane to Tennessee." He promised as he hung up the phone. He jumped out of the bed.

"What happened?" Mimi yawned as she asked.

"My whole family decided to go out for dinner and got into a car accident. Joe was injured and I think I should be there with them."

"Okay, have fun."

"Do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and get your notes for you in all of your classes. You just go and make sure everything is fine."

"Thanks babe." Kevin said as he kissed her. He through on some clothes and dialed the airport.

"Southwester, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Kevin Jonas. I currently live in New York and was wondering if you could tell me where the next flight to Tennessee is?"

"Our last flight is leaving in about half an hour."

"Are there anymore tickets available?"

"Yes, we have a few more."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and thanks for choosing Southwest Airlines."

He shut his phone and looked at what he was wearing. "This should be good enough to wear to Tennessee, right?"

"Sure, but what are you going to wear when you get there?"

"I have clothes back at home." He told her as he gave her a peck on the lips again. "I hate that we had sex and I have to leave like this, but my family calls. Um…Ralph shouldn't come until tomorrow so feel free to stay the night. Just lock up when you leave in the morning and I'll see you when I get back."

"It's alright. Okay and I can't wait for you to get back." She said with a smile while she watched him leave. She jumped on the bed started to screech. "I got my man back." She said out loud to herself.

* * *

**Four Hours Later in The Hospital:**

Miley was on Nick's lap falling asleep in his arms. She couldn't believe how her mother acted when it was time to get on the plane.

_Flashback:_

_"I know that this is supposed to happen." Mary-Anne said to Miley._

_Miley didn't reply because it felt as if she was talking to herself rather then her._

_"I mean I know that I love him, but we have been through so much and I deserve to be happy." She continued._

_"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"What? Of course, I mean we already have these tickets. Your grandmother is waiting for us and the Uhaul truck is probably almost there with all of our stuff."_

_"Okay, if you say so." Miley smiled as she sat back._

_"The next flight to North Dakota is now ready." The announcer said on the speakers at the airline._

_"I guess that's our que to go." Mary-Anne said still sitting in her chair._

_Miley got up and said, "Listen, are we going or not?"_

_"We are going." She told her daughter again sounding like she was trying to convince herself. She got up and went to the shuttle._

_"Are you going, Ms.?"_

_"No, we aren't." Mary-Anne told the lady as she took Miley's hand started to leave._

_Miley didn't say anything, but deep down inside she was beyond happy. Actually she was so happy she was about to cry_.

"Kevin!" Nick said watching his brother enter the room.

Miley immediately got up once she heard him say that.

Nick stood up as well and gave his older brother a hug.

"So how is he?" Kevin asked putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his younger brother.

"He's fine. He had to get stitches and they want to keep him over night to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Okay, well if you guys need I'll take you home and then come back here with dad?"

"I would love to go home." Nick replied getting sick and tired of this hospital.

Kevin looked around and saw Miley. "Hey, Miles." He said as he went over to her and hugged her. "I thought you were moving?"

"I was, but my mom decided to stay."

"Where is she?"

"She's at home with my father."

"Your father?"  
"Yeah, he is no longer an alcoholic. He went to AA meetings and has been sober for seven weeks."

"Well, do you need a ride home?"

"That would be nice." She said with a smile.

Kevin looked past Miley and saw that Frankie was sleeping on top of some lady.

Mimi held Frankie as she got off of the chair. "Hello, my name is Mimi."

"That's your real name?"

"No, my real name is Mistisha, but please just call me Mimi."

"Your Joe's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." She said as Frankie began to fidget.

Frankie woke up and looked at Mimi. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around.

"We are still at the hospital."

Frankie yawned and turned around while rubbing his eyes. "Kevin!" Frankie screamed in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and check on my family." Kevin told him as he held out his arms. "Are you ready to go home?"

Frankie nodded his head vigorously and went into his oldest brother's arms. He put his head on his shoulders and began to fall asleep again.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and check on Joe. But thanks for the offer."

Kevin nodded his head as he took the rest of the people to his car. He had taken a taxi back to the house and drove his car to the hospital.

* * *

**Cyrus Residence:**

Miley walked into her house and for the first time in a long time she heard noises that weren't fighting noises. She was getting groused out by the thought of her parents having sex so she quickly went into her room and shut the door.

She looked around and noticed that the room was totally empty. She had to wait for the Uhaul truck to get back here with their stuff. She sighed as she looked around. Where was she going to find something to go to sleep in?

She took the house phone and called the only number that she knew by heart. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kev. Can you put me on the phone with Nick?"

"Sure hold on."

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have an old t-shirt of your mom's would you?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"We should somewhere around here. But if we don't I am sure that Mimi would let you borrow something."

"Thanks, um…I am not aloud to leave the house. Since you know we ran away. So.."

"I'm not loud to leave either. I can ask Kevin if he can try to take something over there." Nick thought quickly.

"Okay, Thanks. I love you."

"I love you to baby."

* * *

**Next Day:**

Mimi awoke to a noisy woman screaming. She yawned and saw that the noisy woman was pregnant. She must have been in labor.

"Damn, girl you are still here?" Kevin asked as he walked in.

She nodded her head yes as she laughed.

"Have you seen Joe, yet?"

"They let me see him last night, but he was asleep. I just want to see him awake so I can know that everything is alright."

Lyle walked out and looked at Kevin and Mimi. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I just came from putting Frankie and Nick on the bus. I was just making sure Joe was okay."

"He's fine. He just has a horrible migraine."

"Can I see him?" Mimi asked as she got out of the chair.

"I guess so. I don't see why not." Lyle told her as he rubbed his eyes. "I have to get to work so if I were you I'd call a taxi to get to school."

Mimi nodded her head and walked into the room.

Joe thought he was going to die that was how bad his headache was. "MmmMmMm…" He moaned as a migraine hit him.

"Awww…Baby does it feel that bad?" Mimi asked as she entered the room and kissed his cheek.

"It feels a little better now that you're here."

"The doctor said that you should be leaving later on today. I am sure he will prescribe you some medicine for your headaches."

"I hope so because I can't take this much pain anymore." He said lowly.

"Guess who the people we hit were?"

"Who?"

"Miley and her mom coming back from the airport. Their not moving."

Joe couldn't believe that out of all people to get into a car accident with it had to be Miley and her mom.

"And Kevin came back from New York to help out while you are in the hospital."

"That's my older brother. Always here when you need him."

"Yeah, he is really cool. We haven't had much time to spend together though. I have been to worried about you."

Joe put out his arm and tried took Mimi's. "I am fine. I think you should get to school and I will be home when you get back."

"Are you sure? Because I can miss school so that I can stay here with you."

"I am so sure. Don't worry about me."

Mimi bent down and kissed Joe on the lips. "You better get better or else." She warned him as she giggled.

"Don't worry!" Joe screamed.

**Later on That Day:**

Everybody was in the living room watching a movie called, "Pirates of The Caribbean". When Kevin walked. "We now have the new and improved Joseph Jonas." Kevin gave a speech.

Joe walked in with a bandage over his stitches. And his face lit up once he saw all of the happy faces of the people he loved.

Mimi was the first to get up and hug him. "I am so happy that you are home." She cried not letting go of him.

"I told you that I was going to be fine." Joe told her as he held her in his arms.

Nick patted his brother on his shoulder. "Welcome home, bro."

Frankie still sat on the couch next to Miley. "Aren't you going to go say hi to your brother?" Miley asked.

"Why? He is going to be staying here forever. I am going to be able to see him whenever I want."

Miley laughed at the little boy. She got up and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Nice to see you."

"Good to see you too. I thought you were moving?"

"I was supposed to be, but my mom decided not to. I am surprised she even let me over here after what Nick and I did."

"I'm glad she did. It wouldn't feel like a family event if you weren't here." Kevin told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Kev." She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"So what are we watching?" Joe asked as he made his way over to the couch.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Frankie told him.

"I got the food!" Lyle screamed as he walked into the house with three boxes of pizza. He put it on the coffee table and everybody began to dig in.

Frankie started the movie and Mimi and Miley began to talk about his cute Johnny Depp is even when he is dressed like a pirate.

* * *

END

**I Don't know whether to put the sequel in the _Hannah Montana _category or the _Camp Rock _Category. I will choose by majority vote.**

**Personal Reviews:**

**_SweetSerenityPeacexRose-_** **I feel really blessed that you chose my story. I am so happy that you like it and your reviews always make me smile. Thanks for thinking that my writing is awesome. And don't worry Shelby/Kevin, Miley/Nick, and Joe/Mimi are going to be in the second story. If you like this one you will love the next one. Again thank you.**

**_missing in imagination-_** **Thank you for loving every second of my story. I love every second of your review. I hope that you like this chapter. And you are awesome for even picking my story.**

**_SweetTemptation92-_** **Thank you for all of your reviews. You know I couldn't have Miley move. What fun would that move. Don't worry Mimi/Joe are going to stay strong in my next story. So are Niley and Shelby/Kevin. Your reviews make me so happy.**

**_kay101-_** **Thanks for the review. I hope you keep them coming, because I will certainly keep the chapters coming. You are amazing for choosing my story.**

**_destiny-gurl-_** **There is something wrong with me and sad stories. I can't make a story without somebody dying..lol…Thank you for the review and you are great!**

**_JonasGirl-1-_** **Shelby, girl I have to thank you for all of you reviews. You have been a loyal fan to this story. I hope you don't mind that I put you as the spoiled, rich, girl? But don't worry you will be in the sequel. I think you'll like what I have done with your character. You are a fantastic person for reading as many chapters as you have and reviewing.**

**_kittenxtreme16-_** **How could Miley not stay? Lol…thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you keep up with the sequel. Because if you think this is drama you haven't read nothing, yet. **

_**Sunfeather102-**_ **I was always going to keep writing. Thank you for your reviews, They were very delightful.**

**_moe.forever-_** **Thanks for loving my story. I honestly love your reviews. Who knows maybe Miley might get pregnant in the sequel? You'll have to read to find out.**

**_TimeForMeToFly-_ I am truly honored that you love my story. It makes me feel good to know that. Thank you for reviewing.**

_**justfriends93-**_**Sorry that it took me so long to put up chapter 14. I explained why it did. Anyway thank you for loving my story. I love your reviews.**

**_xOhMyNicholasJerryJonasx-_****I know what Joe saw was unbelievable. I would hate to walk in on my parents doing it, but seeing my dad with another woman..lol… Sorry it took me so long for chapter 14. Thank you for your reviews.**

**_julz1julz-_** **I think Joe handled what he saw pretty well. I would have made him freak out even worse, but with the whole Nick situation I just think Lyle has been through enough. Niley's love is very strong and you will see that in the sequel. Thanks for reviewing. You are the best.**

**_amy4156- _****All my chapters are usually huge in there own ways…lol..I really didn't plan for it to be a whole bunch of mini stories. It just ended up that way..lol..Anyway thank you for your reviews.**

**_kmart153-_****I love you too. I am so greatful that you think my story is very good. That makes me very happy.**

**_lauren3538-_** **I**** think Nick and Miley are so cute in real life and I guess today is your day that they get back together. Thank you for reviewing and I really enjoy your reviews.**

**_KagSanlover-_**** I ****hoped that you liked my story. I am sorry, but Kevin and Shelby had to get back together. I believe people can change. Thank you for you reviews. **

**_92christine- _****Thank you for giving me your opinion on what you want me to do with my story. It never left my mind as I was writing. You are fantastic. I hate stories that have short chapters. They get on my nerves..lol.. Thank you for your reviews.**

**_carebearsgirl131- _****I never intended for the two of them to run away for good. I just wanted them to be alone for a while. Thanks for liking my story.**

_**rockinchick8- **_**Sorry I didn't update as soon as I had liked. But here you have it, I hope you liked it because it really does mean a lot to me what people think of my writing. You are fabulous for even choosing my story.**

**_SuperTeen213- _****Thank you for your review. It was greatly appreciated and if you never had reviewed what you wanted the story may have turned out differently. That shows how much one persons opinion could change my mind.**

**_XO Miz Blond OX- _****Sorry that most of what you wanted didn't happen. It was majority rules with that type of stuff. However there will be plenty break ups and make-ups in the sequel. Therefore I wouldn't stop reading. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_Photochik- _****Thank you so much for loving my story and thinking I am a good writer. You have know idea what that means to me. It warms my heart. I hope you look out for the sequel.**

_**JonasSister123****- **_**Thank you for the reviews. I really do love reading my reviews from everybody.**

**_XoPri24- _****Thank you for loving my story and my thank you is genuine. It looks like you took time to review and make me happy. You are so compassionate. **

_**MileyFan No.1- **_**I hope you don't hate me for letting them have sex? It was majorities vote and most people didn't mind. Thank you fir reviewing and I hope I didn't turn you off to this story.**

**_Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luv...- _****You are great. Thank you for reviewing and I know that it's not real. It's just with the Jonas brothers and their purity rings people get upset. Which is totally understandable.**

**_JuicyJoJo14_**- **I hope that Nick and Miley were slow enough for you..lol.. Thank you for your review. It really means the world to me.**

**_nileyfan88- _****I'm glad to know that you think more than one of my chapters is good. I hope you enjoy the rest. Just like I enjoy reading your reviews.**

**_NileyLover- _****Yeah, they ran away and as you read a lot happened to them when they did. Thank you so much for the reviews. I have peace love and happiness every time I read one of your reviews.**

**_Cheerkira- _****It flatters me that you get into my stories. I know when I get into stories it means that I really enjoy them. So by you saying that it makes my heart skip a beat. You just made my night.**

**_Supernaturalobbsessed- _****Sorry that some of the updates took a while, but here will be the last one until the sequel. Thank you for reviewing. Words cant even express how much they mean to me.**

**_ttran59- _****God has nothing to do with it..lol…Thank you for your reviews. Really means a lot.**

**_jonascyruslover1313- _****I hope that you were kidding about that whole evil thing…lol… Thank you for reviewing. **

**_sweet12- _****If you are reading this you probably just read the next five chapters and you're speechless. I hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing.**

**_beachbaby023-_**** I can't wait to see you review again. Thank you fir this review and I really hope that you finish this story.**

_l_**_ost.in.my.music- _****lol…I never read a review that made me laugh and scared at the same time. You are wonderful for threatening me to update. That means you really do like my story. Thank you for that!**

_**ashleymiles60176-**_**I love you for reviewing. I hope you finish reading and thank you for your reviews.**

**_the.vulture-_**** y****ou are amazing as well for even reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**_Lilmizsmarty- _****If you are reading this you finished the story. Which means thank you fro reviewing and taking the time to read it.**

_kittenxtreme16- Thank you for thinking my story is amazing and I hope to see you update again. Because it means you finished my story._

**_hmjbrox- _****Thank you and you are one of the best reviewers. I hope you enjoyed and again thank you.**

**_peace-wuvv-and-jonas- _****Do you one better how about another story? As soon as I get another review from you.**

**_AnimeQueen87- _****I don't know what you meant I am sorry. But I thank you for reviewing and I hope you finish reading.**

_x.OhMyZacEfron.x- _**I love the fact that you love my story. I also love you. I hope you enjoyed the rest. Thanks for reviewing.**

**_xoxoAnnaxoxo-_****Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_XOXzanessaXnileyXOX-_****I love you for loving my story. I hope you love the rest. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**_Mileycyrustwin- _****I guess she never did..lol..I love Niley and they will stay together in the sequel. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_Sarah590-_****I guess there's no more Janna. Maybe you could make one with Joe and Mimi. Or Joe and Mistisha? Anyway thank you for reviewing.**

**_angel19952262-_****Thank you for loving the series. I hope you love the rest. And thank you so much for reviewing.**

**_CountryPopPrincess1123-_****Thank you for loving it and reviewing my stories.**

**_philgraves0215-_**** Wow Wow Wow..I love your reviews. And I love you for loving it. I am really genuine about that.**

**_PabloDivaRidesAgain-_** **Miley will always help Nick out. They'll be together until the end. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_AmandaEchelon-_****I make all my stories relatable. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_Riku'sGal1018-_****There will always be something..lol..Thanks for your reviews **

**_rockinchick8-_****There will be a lot more where that came from. I really do love your reviews. Thank you for them.**

**_SickMasochisticLion-_****I kept writing it just seems like you stopped reading. Anyway thanks for reviews.**

**_Vanecia-_****You were the first one to review my story and actually believed in me. Thank you for that and for reviewing.**

**Special shouts out to: ****_Sweetsrule490, luvschaylor4ever, hawaibabe, BookWormX0X0, beautifulmagic, BriiaNa., alexandralee13, and jss2420_** **_you guys were there in the beginning and it seems you stopped reading, but I thank you for believing in my story._**


End file.
